Ahora tú
by Carismai
Summary: Sanji, desesperado tras una funesta carta, ha saltado a un bote, dejando atrás a toda la tripulación, sin apenas pensarlo. Pero no sabe que a veces, ante las malas noticias, surgen apoyos inesperados. Incluso insólitos. Apoyos que ni siquiera has pedido, ni buscado. Otra cosa, es que estés dispuesto a aceptarlos.
1. Prólogo

Avisos y renuncias:

One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eichiro Oda. No pretendo apropiarme (los dioses me libren, sólo los tomaré prestados unos capitulillos) ni hacer ningún dinero con ellos, sólo entretener ;)

Igualmente, "Ahora tú", de Malú(a quien agradezco personalmente esta canción;), me llegó y me ha salvado la inspiración muchísimas veces), que es la canción que da título al fic, también es propiedad de su artista, así como cualquiera de las otras canciones(Don´t stand so closet o me, Lean on me, etc…) que vayan apareciendo en los títulos de los capítulos(nota: lo hago así porque creo que por lo menos el significado de cada canción pega con un capítulo)

Y ya para terminar, diré que, aunque por supuesto es una historia original mía, la acción estaría situada poco después de conocer a Franky y de que termine lo de Robin(así que el único personaje que faltaría sería Brook, que me cae muy bien, pero aquí no pega ni con cola). A partir de ahí, la historia es mía, así que, como es comprensible, me tomaré alguna que otra licencia ;)(sin ser de momento AU).

Y, después de toooodo esto…

Dentro fic ;).

**PRÓLOGO**

Miró el papel, sin creérselo.

No...sin querer creérselo.

Dio una calada profunda, pero el cigarro no le supo a nada más que a cenizas.

Con furia, tiró el cigarrillo al cubo de fregar de la cocina del ahora silencioso Thousand Sunny, donde se apagó, siseando.

Con pulso tembloroso, volvió a releer la nota que le había llegado por pájaro mensajero hacía un rato. Habían llegado más para los otros, que estaban abajo estirando las piernas y haciendo compras, pero en nada que había visto el remitente de la suya, había prácticamente tirado las otras sobre la cama de Ussop antes de encerrarse en la cocina.

No podía ser, joder…

Pero ahí estaba la tosca letra de Patty, gritándole que así era.

_Sanji;_

_Tío, tengo que escribirte, y sabes que no lo haría si no fuera serio: el viejo se muere. No sé muy bien qué le pasa, pero los matasanos no le dan muchas esperanzas. _

_Pensé que tenía que decírtelo, sé que me matarías si no lo hiciera y te enteraras luego. Espero pillarte a tiempo._

_Adiós_

_Patty._

Tan claro como siempre, Patty, pensó Sanji con amargura, haciendo una bola con la nota y tirándola por el ojo de buey con furia, como si quisiera con eso darle a Patty por darle esas noticias, o mandarlo todo a tomar por culo.

Destrozó, literalmente, el cubo de una patada.

Joder…¡JODER!

Siempre había creído que el viejo era indestructible…¿y se lo iba a cargar una puta enfermedad? ¿Así? ¿Sin más?

Con dedos temblorosos, encendió otro cigarrillo…y la calada le ayudó a tomar una resolución.

Tengo…

Tengo que irme, y ya, decidió.

Tomaría el tren marítimo en la isla anterior, andaría o lo que fuera. Tenía que llegar a tiempo…

¡No, joder, no pienses eso, idiota!, se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo hacia la habitación.

A toda prisa, cargó su dinero, un botiquín y unas cuantas cosas más en una mochila.

Con cautela, salió a cubierta…e inspiró, algo aliviado de ver que estaba todavía solo. Bien…aún no habrían terminado.

Se los imaginó, andando por la ciudad, y se mordió el labio. Nami estaría comprándose esa ropa tan bonita que usaba; Robin y Chopper estarían por las bibliotecas; Ussop estaría buscando quién sabía qué; Franky, mecanismos y otras virguerías y Luffy estaría agotando las existencias de los restaurantes de la zona. Y Zoro…bueno, a saber dónde estaba ese marimo, pensó, suspirando, pero el caso era que también a él iba a echarlo de menos. Al pensar en eso, sonrió débilmente… .

Sabía que iba a joderles a Luffy y a los demás…pero más les jodería desandar todo lo andado.

Además…era asunto suyo.

Lo siento, chicos, pensó para sí, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo mientras iba hacia uno de los botes que hacía poco habían comprado para el Sunny. Lo siento…pero seguro que me entenderéis.

Primero dejó sus cosas en uno de los lados, sin casi levantar la lona más que para meterse, y luego, con toda la habilidad y ligereza que pudo, comenzó a bajar el bote hacia el agua, sin importarle el ruido que estaba haciendo, pasando desapercibido entre el follón y el ajetreo de los ruidos del puerdo y de la costa.

Casi gritó cuando, con un último tirón, el bote aterrizó bruscamente en el agua, casi como dando un salto. Pero, en cuanto el bote se estabilizó, cogió el remo y empezó a alejarse deprisa.

Sólo pensaba en llegar, llegar… .

Sólo paró a respirar cuando la costa ya no se oía. Jadeó, sudando, y mirando el sol de la tarde.

Ni gaviotas, se veían.

Ahora estaba en medio del mar.

Había hecho kilómetros.

Pero, aun así, no se había acercado ni una mínima parte de la distancia.

Y no…no quería llegar tarde.

Suspiró, notando la cabeza embotada. Sólo había pensado en remar, remar y remar.

Por el mero esfuerzo y por el oleaje, toda la barca se había llenado de agua, menos la parte de la comida, y él estaba empapado tanto del agua salada, que le escocía en la piel que había comenzado a quemarse, como de su propio sudor, que hacía que las quemaduras le escocieran aún más. Le dolían muchísimo los brazos y… .

Joder…

Tenía ganas de dormirse, pero sabía que no se podía permitir ese lujo, más estando solo.

Así que, suspirando, se abrió la camisa, refrescándose un poco la cara con agua del mar y decidiendo que era hora de tomar un poco del agua que había traído.

Sonrió débilmente, casi saboreando el agua dulce ya. Tal vez aprovechara y tomara algo, aunque fuera para recuperar las fuerzas. Tenía…tenía que racionar lo que se había traído.

Con gesto cansado, levantó la lona.

Pero casi le dio un patatús cuando, al lado de la bolsa de comida, vio una cara muy, muy conocida, cuyo propietario roncaba como un bendito, tendido debajo de la lona cuando largo era.

E, incapaz de articular palabra, vio como, al recibir la luz del sol, el tumbado guiñó sus ojos dorados, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo antes de estirarse cuan largo era y decir, como quien no quería la cosa:

Ah…hola, cocinero… - bostezó el peliverde al ver al rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿ya es la hora de la cena?

Instantes después, el espadachín Zoro Roronoa, de una patada, salía volando por la borda del bote… .


	2. Don t stand so close to me

** DON´T STAND SO CLOSE TO ME**

A ver que yo me entere: estamos aquí porque te ha dado lo que sea, ¿no?

Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, y luego, lo mato, pensó Sanji, rechinando los dientes, conteniendo muy a duras penas las ganas de estrangularlo mientras Zoro se sacudía el agua después del chapuzón.

No se le podían haber quedado dormidas en el bote Nami-swan, Robin-swan o, incluso, las dos. Eso sí que habría sido genial, pensó Sanji con picardía por un momento…

Para luego volver a la tierra.

Nooooooo, se le tenía que haber quedado durmiendo precisamente el capullo mayor de los ex caza recompensas de todo el reino.

Éste le miraba con cierta suficiencia, ya totalmente despierto por el chapuzón.

No te importa. – masculló el rubio.

Zoro se estiró.

Tienes razón, no me importa a donde vayas. Pero a los otros sí que les va a importar.

Sanji se mordió el labio.

Ahí el marimo tenía razón.

¿Habrás al menos dejado una nota? – preguntó, mirándolo atentamente.

No.

Ahora a Zoro se le escapó una sonrisita irónica.

¿Te habrás traído un log pose, al menos?

No. – replicó Sanji, conteniéndose como buenamente podía, con ganas de darse de cabezazos contra el bote...

Y más cuando vio cómo la sonrisa de Zoro se ampliaba TODAVÍA más.

¿Y pretendías irte en un bote… a dónde?

Ahí ya Sanji explotó:

¡Bueno, vale ya de tocarme los huevos!¡¿Quién te mandaba quedarte dormido en el bote, marimo?!

¿Y quién te mandaba a ti largarte, cejas de shushi…?¡UAAAA!

Zoro volvió a salir volando de una patada, y el rubio hizo lo que pudo por no alejarse remando a toda prisa y por esperar a que el peliverde llegara nadando.

¡Oye, a ver si el próximo que sale volando eres tú, cabrón! – gritó Zoro desde el agua, comenzando a encaramarse.

Cállate, cállateee… - dijo el rubio, con ganas de ahogarlo… pero, suspirando, en vez de eso, le dio la mano…

…y el que gritó ahora mientras caía al agua fue el cocinero, mientras Zoro se subía como si tal cosa.

¡SERÁS…! – empezó a gritar Sanji…

…instantes antes de ser agarrado por el peliverde, que lo subió a pulso al bote.

Te la debía. No me jodas. – dijo el susodicho escuetamente, quitándose la camiseta.

Sanji desvió la mirada, furioso. No, si encima, como si no tuviera bastante con verlo en pelotas en el camarote del barco…

…aunque no supo por qué, aquí, en un espacio tan reducido, notó una alteración extraña que le hizo a la vez mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. En el barco siempre podía irse a la cocina a dormir, pero ahí…

Al darse cuenta de que Zoro lo miraba, disimuló, quitándose la camisa mojada y carraspeando.

En fin...el caso es que tendré que aguantarte hasta que lleguemos a tierra. Y a ver si la comida nos llega…

La madre que lo parió…

Para él había traído para cinco días.

Zoro, para mayor furia del rubio, se encogió de hombros.

Bueno…por mí no te preocupes, yo me voy a dormir. Avísame cuando lleguemos.

Y, así, se volvió a dormir.

De golpe.

Sanji tuvo ganas de volver a tirarlo por la borda…pero se contuvo como buenamente pudo.

Todos en el Thousand Sunny estaban en corro, alrededor de Robin que, a una distancia prudencial de una vela, sostenía un papel mojado a poca distancia de su cara morena, tratando de ver lo que ponía con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

Hacía cosa de una media hora que el barco se había puesto patas arriba.

_Ussop, canturreando, feliz porque había encontrado en las tiendas todo lo que necesitaba, sacó la caña de pescar, preparándola mientras escuchaba a los otros trajinar por el barco, que estaba a punto de partir._

_¡Eh, Ussop! ¿Es que vas a hacer prácticas de tiro ahora?_

_La voz curiosa de su capitán de sombreo de paja y pelo moreno le sacó de su ensoñación._

_¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices, Luffy? – se extrañó el moreno de pelo rizado y larga nariz - ¡Si aún ni hemos salido!_

_¿Entonces, qué hacen tus dianas flotantes en el agua?_

_Extrañadísimo, Ussop corrió hacia donde Luffy le señalaba…y quedó aún más extrañado de ver que, efectivamente, todas sus dianas estaban flotando en el agua, curiosamente formando una línea…_

_…y entonces se escuchó el grito de Nami:_

_¡Eh! ¡Que falta un bote! – gritó la pelirroja de ojos pardos._

_Se habrá caído – dijo Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros._

_¡CÓMO COÑO SE VA A CAER! – gritó Franky, el musculoso y medio ciborg mecánico de pelo azulado, corriendo - ¡Si lo sujeté y miré bien los cabos antes, joder!_

_Y...y falta Sanji, ¡no lo encuentro! – gritó Chopper saliendo de la cocina - ¿No se había quedado él de guardia?_

_De pronto Ussop vio que la cuerda de su caña se ponía tensa un momento para quedarse otra vez colgando. Con extrañeza, la elevó…_

_…y todos vieron una nota, arrugada y hecha una bola, que colgaba del anzuelo._

_Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, Robin la cogió…y pudo ver, aunque borrosa, la primera palabra de la nota:_

Sanji…_ - leyó._

Y así, a trancas y barrancas, había acabado de leer la carta.

¡Bum!

Un fuerte puñetazo de Luffy contra la madera los sacó a todos de la ensoñación.

El moreno de chaleco rojo y sombrero de paja estaba totalmente serio, mirando al suelo con los dientes apretados.

¡Será idiota! – masculló - ¡Vamos a cogerlo para llevarlo allá a rastras!

¡Eh, Luffy, esp…! – gritó el renito, pero casi fue atropellado por él, y luego por Nami.

¡No, Chopper, tiene razón! ¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha! – gritó Nami, también furiosa - ¡Sigamos las dianas de Ussop!¡Está claro ahora que forman una línea! – dijo, subiendo por las escaleras.

¡Espera, tía, que te ayudo! – gritó Franky, corriendo detrás - ¡Voy a poner el barco a máxima potencia!

Pero – dijo el narizotas, pensativo - ¿Y…qué tienen que ver mis dianas con esto? ¡Si Sanji ha querido irse no las habrá dejado él, vamos!

Robin, aún sentada, estaba pensativa.

No…pero... – entonces de pronto pareció como si se le hubiese encendido algo - ¿Dónde está Zoro? ¿No ha llegado aún?

Ussop y Chopper se miraron de hito en hito, y el renito se rascó la barbilla:

Suele…suele ser el último…por eso…por eso aún no lo había echado en…

Pero en seguida los que estaban allí sumaron dos y dos…

Sanji, otra vez con la chaqueta puesta, cabeceaba, en la noche, tratando de no dormirse.

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba ya despierto, manteniendo el rumbo hacia…¿hacia dónde? Lo único claro era que había empezado a dirigirse al este.

Y, para cabrearlo aún más, los ronquidos de Zoro resonaban por toda la oscuridad.

Joder…entre estar solo y eso, no había ninguna diferencia.

Al…al menos los ronquidos del marimo me mantienen despierto, pensó, incorporándose, mirando a Zoro.

De verdad, de todos los sitios para dormir…

¿Y cómo se había podido dormir de nuevo sin camiseta ni nada?

Coño, deja de ponerte colorado, que es el marimo, joder, se dijo, meneando la cabeza. ¡Ya lo has visto en pelotas antes en el camarote, igual que a los otros!

Aunque los otros no lo ponían tan incómodo.

Pero suspiró.

Por hacerse el duro aún se va a enfermar, ya verás, se dijo, sacando la manta del armarito del bote y echándosela por encima.

Y se sintió aún más incómodo cuando sus manos rozaron la piel de Zoro al taparlo.

Tratando de olvidarse de eso, volvió a su puesto, encendiendo el mechero para tener un poco de calor.

Joder…

Se acordaba de cuando él y el viejo, en esa isla, después de entenderse. Entonces,

ambos muriéndose de hambre, habían mirado a la noche igual que él ahora…

Lo que había llovido, suspiró, bostezando, cabeceando.

Cerró los ojos un momento.

_Ahí estaba otra vez, con nueve años, muerto de hambre, sentado al lado del viejo._

_Habían…jeje, habían pensado un juego para intentar aguantar. Uno contaba una historia y el otro intentaba continuarla. Ahora le tocaba a él, con un chiste de toc, toc. Normalmente no le gustaban…y ahora los estaba empezando a adorar._

_Eran lo único que le salía._

_Toc…toc… - musitó, con la garganta cansada…y se dio cuenta de que el viejo no contestaba. – Eh…viejo…toc, toc…_

_Temblando, se incorporó._

_Toc…toc… - musitó, y entonces, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, lo cogió de los hombros - ¡Eh, viejo, t…!_

_Y gritó cuando, en vez de la cara del hombre, bajo sus bigotes, apareció una calavera, que le miraba en una silenciosa acusación._

_Esto es culpa tuya… ._

Despertó abruptamente…y apenas sí le tranquilizó ver que seguía en el bote.

¡Mierda!

Una…una pesadilla…

Miró entonces a Zoro…y no supo si reír o llorar al ver que le marimo seguía durmiendo, aparentemente sin haberse enterado.

Zoro – lo llamó. Entonces gritó - ¡Eh! ¡Marimo!¡Marimo, despierta!

Pero suspiró. Era como intentar despertar a una montaña de ladrillos.

Con temblorosa resignación, se giró de nuevo a la proa del bote, cabeceando.

No te duermas, no te duermas, se dijo.

No te duermas… .

Los brazos creados por Robin en el casco del barco terminaron de subir el último disco, que Ussop cogió con gesto cansado, sin ocultar un bostezo.

• Los discos se han terminado.

• Menos mal…porque ahora cierro los ojos y los veo – dijo Chopper, claramente mareado, casi con sus ojos como espirales.

• ¿Cuántos tenías? – dijo Luffy, asomándose a la barandilla, aburrido hacía ya un buen rato de contar.

Llevaban así desde que habían conectado todo…y ya estaba empezando a amanecer.

• Unos…doscientos, más o menos. – suspiró Ussopp, con el brazo dolorido – Desde luego, se ha quedado a gusto, los ha cogido todos.

• ¿Y…ahora qué? – preguntó Luffy.

• Y yo qué sé…

Nami, mientras, con el catalejo, escrutaba el horizonte…pero nada.

Con esta poca luz…mierda.

Por mucho que Franky consiguiera ir algo más rápido con el Sunny, si no sabían por dónde habían ido… .Si es que no se habían matado entre ellos a esas alturas, claro.

Inspirando, pasó adentro, a mirar sus mapas y a volver a preguntar al mecánico, esperando que ahora pudiera ayudarla.

¿Ha…habría alguna isla por allí cerca?

El fuerte bamboleo del bote contra el mar lo despertó abruptamente.

¿Cuándo me he subido yo a una lancha motora?, pensó, levantándose de golpe…

…para ver que Zoro, a toda mecha, metía los dos remos en el agua, casi como si quiera sacar toda el agua del océano, haciendo palanca contra las olas de tal forma que a ratos el bote casi saltaba.

¡Baja el ritmo! ¡Baja! ¡Que vamos a volcar! – gritó el cocinero, sujetándose a los bordes del bote.

Zoro al oírlo, ralentizó los golpes.

Entonces Sanji cayó en la cuenta.

¿Has…has seguido remando desde que me dormí? – el peliverde asintió y el rubio se terminó de sentar, con cara de pánico - Dios mío…estamos perdidos…

Oye, yo no soy el que se ha quedado dormido cuando le tocaba remar. Si quieres, me quedo de brazos cruzados mientras este bote sigue a la deriva y nos ahogamos los dos.

Sanji suspiró. Vale, se había pasado, pero…¡Aaargh!

Se sintió un poco más arrepentido cuando vio que tenía la manta por encima.

Zoro dijo, a modo de explicación:

- Cuando me he despertado, estabas a punto de caer al agua. Si tan cansado estabas, me podías haber llamado.

No supo decir por qué, pero le extrañó el tono en la frase del marimo.

- Si te llamé. No sé si lo sabes, pero cuesta mucho despertarte. – bostezó Sanji, pensando que un comentario sarcástico sobre la utilidad de Zoro estaría totalmente fuera de lugar ahora. La verdad, le había hecho un favor. Miró al cielo, para disimular, y se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba empezando a hacer de día, con la luz de antes de amanecer - ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Un par de horas. Creía que ibas a dormir más.

- No me gustan los botes. Me ponen nervioso. – disimuló el rubio.

- Pues no haberte subido en uno. – cortando la incipiente réplica de Sanji que ya venía, el peliverde preguntó - ¿Sabes hacia dónde vamos?

Sanji, entonces, se contuvo para mirar y tratar de averiguarlo.

- Bueno…no soy Nami-swan…Pero…a ver…De momento no se ven gaviotas, así que seguimos mar adentro. – miró por donde empezaba a salir la luz del sol – Vamos justo en el lado contrario del sol, así que estamos en dirección oeste – se llevó la mano a la cara, con resignación – que es justo el rumbo contrario del que llevaba yo… ¡Uaaaaaaaa!

Sin dilación, Zoro dio un giro de 180º, haciendo bambolearse amenazadoramente la barca y poniendo rumbo justo hacia donde salía el sol.

Sanji, en cuanto escupió el agua marina que le había salpicado, lo miró, perplejo, más al ver que no bajaba el ritmo.

Incluso pareció que lo había aumentado.

- ¿Pero…?

- Te lo dije. – dijo Zoro, sin mirarlo - Es asunto tuyo. Yo en tus cosas, no me meto. – lo miró entonces con el rabillo del ojo y, al ver su expresión de sorpresa, carraspeó - Eso sí, lo que pase cuando Luffy te pille, me trae al pairo.

¿Y por qué lo último me suena más falso que un berri de chocolate?, pensó Sanji para sí.

No se le había escapado que a Zoro sí se le había escapado una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gracias, marimo, pensó, suspirando para sí.

Fue a coger un remo, pero Zoro lo impidió.

No. – dijo, secamente. – Tú dirígeme y ya está. Voy más rápido solo.

¿Y qué hago? ¿Me quedo mirándote? Que no tenemos precisamente muchos temas en común.

Haberte traído un libro o algo.

Sanji volvió a sentir la necesidad de tirarlo otra vez al agua, pero se contuvo.

En silencio, empezó a sacar las raciones del bote, para distribuirlas.

A ver…si tenía yo para cinco días, para los dos…joder, dos y medio…si las estiro, podremos aguantar tres…

A mí no me pongas. Voy bien. – avisó la voz de Zoro.

Pero Sanji zanjó la cuestión.

No digas gilipolleces. Lo menos que quiero es aguantarte hambriento.

Esperó que Zoro no se diera cuenta de que su tono había sido más suave de lo que había querido.

Zoro seguía remando, sin bajar el ritmo, bajo la luz de la luna, siguiendo la misma dirección.

Ya hacía por lo menos unas horas que era de noche.

Y el día no había ido demasiado mal para lo que podía haber ido. Alguna que otra discusión con el cocinerucho y poco más…

Aunque la verdad, el hecho de que no hubiesen estado todo el santo día discutiendo era lo que no le terminaba de encajar. Normalmente él habría acabado en el mar más de dos veces, y de tres…y el otro, para qué contarlas… .

Escuchó un sonido.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Sanji. Había tenido que volver a apartarlo del borde y volver a taparlo con la manta, porque había vuelto a quedarse dormido sin querer. Cocinero idiota, pensó para sí. ¿Por qué si está cansado no se echa a dormir y punto? Parece que le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles.

Inspiró un momento, tomando aire…

Y entonces lo oyó.

El rubio se quejaba, en sueños, revolviéndose.

Inspirando, fue a seguir…

..pero notó que el cocinero se revolvía más, lastimeramente, casi quitándose la manta del todo.

Entonces, paró de remar.

Eh…cocinerucho – dijo en voz baja, pero notó que eso no surtía efecto. Joder…

Era como el día anterior.

De hecho…habían sido sus gemidos los que le habían despertado la otra vez.

Entonces, se acercó, despacio, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Vio que tenía toda la cara llena de sudor, asustada, con los ojos rodeados de ojeras y apretados, como sin poder abrirlos…

Con cuidado, pasó su mano por su pelo, apretándola un poco cuando notó que con eso parecía volver a tranquilizarse…y se descubrió sonriendo cuando vio que, al poco rato, su expresión cambiaba mientras, en sueños, su cabeza pareció seguir la mano de Zoro. Al poco rato, su respiración era calmada, y su expresión, a la luz de la luna, era totalmente tranquila.

Cada vez te entiendo menos, cocinerucho – le susurró, con suavidad, antes de volver a arroparlo y seguir a la tarea.

Por lo que fuera, sabía que lo mejor era llegar pronto a tierra.


	3. Lean on me

Para este capítulo, recomiendo que en el ****AHORA TÚ***, escuchéis la canción de Malú que da título al fic. Os pongo un enlace;) ( watch?v=gXUzSNg6uI8)

Dicho esto, dentro capi;)

**LEAN ON ME**

Sanji se estiró, despertándose en la noche…

…y suspiró al ver que Zoro había vuelto a tomar los remos, dejándole a él dormir envuelto en la manta.

Hola… - bostezó.

Hola.

¿Desde cuando llevas?

No sé. Un rato.

Qué conversación más rica en contenidos, suspiró Sanji para sí, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en intentarlo.

Lo intentó una última vez.

¿Has comido algo al menos?

Sí – dijo escuetamente Zoro.

Sabes que lo puedo comprobar – dijo el rubio…y enseguida le asaltó la duda - Oye…¿para dónde vamos?

Dijiste que al lado contrario del sol. Aunque es de noche, he intentado ir por ahí.

¡Dije que al lado contrario de donde saliera! – gritó Sanji antes de taparse la cara con las manos y mascullar - Dios mío, dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza, lo mato…

Entonces miró hacia el horizonte, que ya se estaba aclarando…

…y, sin poder creerlo, vio un bulto a lo lejos.

• Vaya…los milagros existen.

• ¿Y eso? – dijo Zoro.

• ¡Has encontrado una isla!

• Mira qué graciosillo el gilipollas…¿a que llegas allí nadando?

Sanji suspiró…y se dio cuenta de que, si se había dormido otra vez, Zoro llevaría mucho tiempo remando.

Sintiéndose algo mal, estiró la mano, y, para sorpresa del peliverde, le cogió un remo, haciendo fuerza cuando el espadachín trató de sujetarlo.

• Anda…trae. Ya sigo yo.

• ¿Seguro?

Le extrañó la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo.

• Seguro. Tú duerme un rato más, anda. Probablemente lleguemos a medio día – suspiró Sanji de nuevo, sonriendo un poco y ofreciéndole de nuevo la manta.

Zoro no se tapó, pero se sentó, mirándolo.

¿Qué pasa?

Nada…da gusto que seas algo amable de vez en cuando.

¿¡Qué quieres decir con e…!?

Y de pronto se había vuelto a dormir, así, porque sí.

Sanji apretó los dientes.

Y encima ni se tapa, joder, suspiró, volviendo a taparlo…

Nami y Franky estaban sentados en la sala de la navegante, mirando un mapa de la zona que había cercado el mecánico.

Y Nami estaba a punto de gritar de la frustración.

¿O sea, que tal y como se quedaron los discos…?

Yeah, hermana. Han podido ir a unas…cuatro islas. – dijo el ciborg, señalando el mapa. – Ésta es la más cercana ahora mismo, River Plate, rumbo este.. Está…a cosa de un día, en el barco. Pero un día entero, ¿eh?

¿Y si se han desviado?

Puuuuf…pues a saber…pueden haber acabado en estas dos de aquí – dijo Franky, señalando dos islas algo más grandes – Durango …y Watermelon, las dos rumbo primera está a dos días... y la segunda, a cuatro…La última, Carem, es que está a una semana…pero como para llegar hay que pasar necesariamente por las otras, vamos a descartarla, ¿ok?

Lo mejor será que empecemos por orden.

Entonces… rumbo este a River Plate, tía. – dijo Franky, desperezándose mientras se incorporaba. – Voy a los motores… .

¿Y estarán allí?

Ambos se giraron al ver que Luffy había entrado.

Pues nada más que por el quebradero de cabeza, más les vale… - masculló Nami.

Luffy se llevó la mano a la barbilla.

Estaba pensando... ¿Qué miráis?

No, nada, Luffy, tío, sigue… - dijo Franky.

Pues eso, que estaba pensando…¿si Sanji quiere llegar a su casa, no tendría que atravesar tooooodo Grand Line?

Pues sí. – asintió Nami.

¿Y la carta, cómo pudo llegar?

Pues… - dijo Nami, abriendo mucho los ojos.

La verdad, no había pensado en eso.

Franky se lo pensó.

Bueno. Tal y como lo veo, una de dos: o el sistema de correos mundial es cojonudo…o la carta lleva meses de retraso.

No me… - murmuró Nami – Entonces, a lo peor…

Calla, calla…no tientes a la mala suerte… - dijo el cyborg, haciendo la señal de los cuernos.

Pero sabían lo que lo último podía implicar.

Y como Sanji después de todo el viaje llegara y lo descubriera…

Bueno…no creo que sea tan idiota como para no intentar llamar… - dijo Nami. – Pero como llame y…

Pues poned rumbo a River Plate pero ya. – dijo Luffy, mirando al mapa.

Quería pillarlo por lo menos antes de que lograra llamar.

Sanji pensó que podía llorar de alegría cuando, ya bien avanzado el tercer día de navegación, pasado el mediodía, el bote llegó a tierra.

Mientras Zoro terminaba de atar el bote, él se acercó al cartel de la población, una población pequeña y más o menos modesta que estaba cerca de la costa.

BIENVENIDOS A DURANGO.

¿No estaba más cerca River Plate?, pensó Sanji…pero suspiró. Claro. Había olvidado quién había remado buena parte del viaje…

…aunque tampoco podía quejarse, la verdad. Al menos estaban en tierra ya.

Ahora tenía que hacerse con un mapa, un loge pose…

¿Y qué hago con el cara cactus?

Suspiró.

Lo vio coger sus espadas e ir en la dirección contraria.

¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AHORA?

¿No querías perderme de vista? Aclárate.

Haz lo que te salga de los huevos. – bufó…y su pasmo fue mayor cuando Zoro dijo, tranquilamente

Tranquilo. Eso haré.

Y ahora coge y se va.

¿Quién cojones lo entiende?

En fin…

En cuanto vio que Zoro se iba, corrió para el caracófono más cercano.

Este tío es tonto, suspiró Zoro para sí.

Estaba tan alterado que habría podido seguirlo hasta estando él solo en la pequeña ciudad de Durango e incluso hablando a gritos.

Le extrañó que no fuera a por comida, si quería seguir viajando, y más siendo él.

Pero verlo yendo para la elemental central telefónica de la isla, le confirmó que pasaba algo serio.

Aunque pasó de seguirlo más allá.

Es asunto suyo, se dijo otra vez, no sé ni por qué lo he seguido hasta aquí…

…pero más que eso sabía que, en caso de que lograra encontrarlo antes de que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer, como mínimo le dedicaría un grito.

Aunque…

Sí que tenía una idea de por qué lo había seguido hasta allí.

Casi que lo prefiero inaguantable, fíjate, suspiró Zoro.

Éste no era el cocinero que él conocía y que lo ponía de los putos nervios.

Y se daba cuenta de que eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Meneando la cabeza, pensó que de momento era mejor darse una vuelta por la ciudad y comer algo él, ya de paso.

¿El puesto de sake estaba a la izquierda, no?

Luffy tragó…pero no sonreía.

De hecho, para lo que era él,apenas había comido. Sólo su plato.

• Qué cena más sosa…

• Y que lo digas… - dijo Ussop, dándole vueltas a los guisantes por enésima vez.

Y gritaron cuando una escurridera pasó volando entre sus cabezas cual lanza, clavándose incluso en la pared.

• ¡Oye, si tenéis quejas, otra vez cocinad vosotros! – gritó Nami, furiosa, quitándose el delantal.

• No, Nami, si no es por la comida – dijo Chopper, suspirando, también sin muchas ganas de comer.

Nami suspiró.

• Ya…se les echa de menos, sí – dijo, estirándose. El uno medio dormido o sin el medio, el otro cubriéndola de piropos y tratando de que Luffy no se lanzara sobre las fuentes, los dos gritándose o tirándose de los pelos…nunca creía que iba a echar de menos eso…

…y se dio cuenta de que otra silla estaba vacía.

Oye, ¿y Robin? – preguntó.

¿No estaba contigo? – dijo Chopper.

No…creo que estaba en la habitación.

A lo mejor se ha quedado dormida… - apuntó Ussop – No hemos parado.

Ya que estoy de pie,voy yo a ver – dijo Franky, que acababa de venir.

Si está dormida, no la llames, ¿ok? – dijo Nami, sentándose.

Rogeeeer… - dijo el Ciborg, subiendo por las escaleras.

Sanji casi reventó la pared de una patada la enésima vez que había intentado llamar.

Mierda…¡mierda!

O no se lo cogían, o no había señal,

Claro que la línea en el Baratie desde tan lejos tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa.

¡Oiga! – gritó la telefonista, entre malhumorada y asustada.

Ah, lo siento – masculló Sanji sin apenas mirarla, largándose a toda prisa.

Menuda isla de mierda, pensó Sanji, apretando los dientes.

Claro que qué podía haber esperado.

Si por no haber, no había ni parada del tren marítimo.

Tendría que probar en alguna de las otras islas cercanas.

Bueno…por lo menos había conseguido el loge pose y algunos mapas de la zona.

Los miró a la luz de las lámparas de la calle…bien, si iba rumbo oeste, tardaría tres días en…

¿Dónde cojones te crees que vas?

La voz de Zoro lo sacó de la ensoñación

No lo veo en todo el día y aparece ahora, suspiró Sanji, aunque un poco aliviado.

¿Aliviado?, se preguntó.

Bueno, claro, no es cuestión de dejarlo por aquí perdido, se respondió.

Pues al embarcadero. Salgo ahora. Si quieres ve…

¿Así, sin más? ¿Y a estas horas?

Sanji suspiró.

Bueno, tengo que irme otra ve…¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?!

Para su pasmo, Zoro, como quien no quería la cosa, se lo había cargado al hombro y lo estaba llevando otra vez al centro de la pequeña ciudad, entre la repletera de gente que se quedaba mirando.

¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO HACES?! – le gritó, dándole una patada que hizo que Zoro se detuviera un momento, apretando los dientes, momento que Sanji aprovechó para saltar y lanzarle una patada al marimo de mierda… - ¡Waaaaa!

Y, antes de darse cuenta, fue, con un katanazo dado con tres espadas enfundadas, lanzado por toda la plaza y por toda la recepción de un hotel hasta una habitación, cuya puerta se cerró violentamente.

¡Sácame de aquí, cara cactus de los cojones! – gritó en cuanto pudo levantarse, cogiendo el pomo…y gritando cuando notó que Zoro ponía cosas delante - ¡Te voy a matar!

Zoro, sin inmutarse, se sacudió las manos y se giró a la recepcionista, que lo miraba alucinada.

Una habitación doble, por favor. Esa misma.

La recepcionista y los pocos clientes despiertos no podían ni pestañear mientras veían la cara de seriedad de Zoro y se oía perfectamente a Sanji gritar:

¡ESPÉRATE A PASAR AQUÍ, CABRONAZO!¡TÚ PASA, PASA!

Perdónelo, es que es así de nacimiento. – dijo Zoro en un suspiro.

La recepcionista, entonces, al ver el deje de impaciencia de Zoro, carraspeó.

Eh…sí, claro. – dijo, dándole la llave.

A Robin, sentada en el escritorio del camarote que compartía con Nami, se le cerraban los párpados…

…pero unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron:

¿Se puede, nena? – dijo Franky, abriendo un poco la puerta.

Ah…hola, Franky…¿qué hora es?

La de cenar. Te esperamos abajo – fue a irse, pero se dio cuenta de algo. - Oye, ¿estás bien? Tienes peor cara que yo yendo de juerga tres días seguidos.

Ah, sí, tranquilo – dijo Robin, frotándose las sienes – Sólo estoy un poco cansada…es que…

¿Es que…? – preguntó el Cyborg, pasando y poniéndose tras ella.

Robin bostezó, pensativa.

No sé…algo que no me encaja... ¿No has tenido nunca esa sensación sin saber por qué?

Franky hizo el esfuerzo, realmente en serio…

…pero casi notó una recarga.

Nop. Lo siento. – estiró entonces los brazos - Pero puedo darte un masaje si quieres. A mí me ayuda, nena.

Robin tuvo que reír un poco al imaginarse la escena.

Gracias, pero va a ser que no – dijo Robin, invocando unos cuantos brazos que sujetaron a Franky - Pero…gracias por hacer el esfuerzo – sonrió Robin un poco.

Franky, soltándose como pudo, entonces carraspeó:

Oye, nena, el ambiente en el comedor no está demasiado allá…si no vienes se va a empeorar.

Está bien. Gracias, Franky. – sonrió Robin, levantándose.

Aunque el Cyborg no se dio cuenta de que guardaba un papel arrugado cuidadosamente, con mimo.

****AHORA TÚ****

Zoro abrió con cuidado…

…y a toda prisa tuvo que parar con sus tres espadas una patada del rubio.

Creía que a estas horas estarías dormido. – dijo, echándolo hacia atrás.

Sí, claro, más quisieras…

De pronto se tuvo que apoyar en una de las dos sillas que estaban en una mesa que había en el cuarto.

Mierda…

¿Desde cuando estaba tan cansado?

Pues pareces un fantasma. Además, dormiste cuatro horas contadas en los dos días que estuvimos en el bote. Y…en circunstancias normales, esta patada se me habría clavado en la nuca. Por cierto…¿te has fijado en la de recepción?

De pronto Sanji quedó estupefacto.

Sobre todo porque no tenía más respuesta que:

Eh…pues…pues no.

¿Y qué haces que no has ido detrás de toda falda que se moviera?

Había estado tan ofuscado que ni se había fijado en NINGUNA de las chicas de por allí.

Ni siquiera había comido.

Y ahora el cansancio se le estaba empezando a echar encima.

Vio entonces que el espadachín le dejaba una bolsa de comida ya hecha en la mesa.

Es peor de lo que me temía. – dijo Zoro.

No me jodas, anda. – dijo Sanji, levantándose y cogiendo un onigiri…pero tenía razón. De hecho, ahora apenas sí tenía ganas de masticar eso, con todo el tiempo que había pasado sin comer.

Se dio cuenta de que el espadachín se había sentado frente a él.

¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa de una maldita vez?

¿No decías que era problema mío?

Dado que he decidido seguirte, ahora también es mío.

Sanji tragó saliva.

¿Qué…qué tono era ese…?

¿Y por qué le ponía tan nervioso?

Inspiró.

En fin…tarde…

Tarde o temprano tendría que decirlo…

Zeff está enfermo. Creen que se…que se muere.

Zoro no dijo nada.

Tenía que haberlo sabido, como hablar con una puta pared, pensó Sanji, furioso…

Y con una parte suya sintiendo un profundo desencanto, no sabía muy bien por qué.

¡Anda y que le f…!

Pero se frenó.

Notó la mano de Zoro sobre su hombro, fuerte, fiable, mientras el espadachín, que se había puesto a su lado, miraba al suelo, en silencio.

_Ahora tú…_

Una sonrisa temblorosa se le dibujó a Sanji en el rostro mientras, con dedos torpes, trataba de sacarse un cigarrillo. Joder…

Lo había juzgado mal.

Vio entonces que Zoro le tendía el cigarro, aún sin mirarlo, como pensativo.

Cuando consiguió encender el cigarrillo, Sanji lo escuchó carraspear:

¿Y… de verdad te vas a ir solo?

El rubio dio una bocanada.

Bueno...sé...que os estoy haciendo una cerdada, de hecho después de lo que dijiste con Ussop cuando se fue pensé primero que tu intención sería tratar de barrer el suelo conmigo… pero también sé que estaba lejísimos y que iba a estorbar, así que por eso...

No me refiero a eso.

¿Qué dices, entonces?

Zoro lo miró, e inspiró antes de hablar:

Estás temblando ¿Crees que estás para viajar, y más solo?

Sanji entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado que medio cigarrillo se consumiera y que la ceniza de éste, por su pulso tembloroso, se había desparramado por toda la mesa. Suspirando, aún alterado, apagó el cigarro en el cenicero.

Bueno. – dijo, tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa y yendo a irse ya a la cama – Creo…creo que mañana estaré mejor.

Pero la mano de Zoro lo paró, cogiéndole del brazo.

Eso no te lo crees ni tú – replicó Zoro.

Y su expresión era totalmente seria.

¿Tan…tanto te importa, marimo? – murmuró, aún sin creérselo. Cuando Zoro miró al suelo, como sin saber qué contestar, inspiró y, ahora sí, se levantó.

¡Espera!

Entonces, el espadachín lo abrazó, desde atrás.

Sanji quedó parado.

No…no se lo había esperado de Zoro, nunca.

Y, tal vez por eso, le afectó tanto como para quedarse quieto, como para dejarse abrazar.

¿De verdad creías, en serio, que iba a dejar que te fueras solo?

El rubio tragó saliva, teniendo entonces una revelación:

¿Te...de...de verdad te "quedaste dormido" en el bote?

El que Zoro no dijera nada le respondió, lo que lo confundió aún más.

Siempre…siempre había pensado que al peliverde no le preocupaba demasiado.

Y…el hecho de que lo abrazara…

Joder...

De hecho, notaba que, aunque fuerte, el abrazo era algo inseguro, como tembloroso. Sabía…sabía lo que le estaba costando. Notaba su calor, su respiración, envolverle, cálidamente, lentamente, aliviándole…

Entonces, antes de que pudiera contenerse, se dio la vuelta…

…y lo besó.

Despacio.

Brevemente.

Lo besó.

Se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo cuando vio que Zoro quedaba paralizado, mirándole sin decirle ni palabra.

Sanji carraspeó, avergonzado. Joder…

Pe…perdona… - masculló, tratando de quitarle hierro al seguramente inminente enfado de Zoro - estoy un poco…

...y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Zoro lo estaba besando, con fuerza, apretándolo contra sí, buscándolo, apretándole la cabeza en cuanto el rubio comenzó a replicar, respondiendo a todo, ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, turbios, pronto abriéndose el uno al otro, con ambas lenguas batallando por el control.

Sanji aún trataba de aclarar lo que estaba pasando cuando ambos se encontraron sobre la cama, con las manos de Zoro acariciándole con premura por encima de la ropa. Por un segundo, pensó en apartarlo…pero suspiró, sin poder evitarlo, cuando Zoro comenzó a besarlo inexpertamente pero con ganas por el cuello. Con fuerza, lo abrazó de nuevo, dejándose llevar, correspondiéndole, acariciándole, sin tiempo para preguntarse nada, sólo sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, que parecía haberse desbocado en contacto con el suyo, sólo explorándolo, ansiosamente, como…

…como conociéndolo…como aprendiéndoselo…

Entonces, al ver que Zoro se arrancaba a toda prisa la camisa, quedando totalmente desnudo, fue cuando pudo por fin reaccionar.

¿¡QUÉ COJONES ESTABA A PUNTO DE PASAR!?

Furioso por un momento, quiso apartarlo a golpes…pero Zoro lo besó de nuevo, acallando cualquier rebelión mientras le iba abriendo la camisa, haciéndolo gemir y, pronto, acariciando su piel desnuda con la suya igualmente descubierta, en la blanca suavidad de la cama.

Una parte del rubio intentó rebelarse.

No…no…esto…esto era…

Soy…joder…soy…soy un hombre, maldita sea…y…

Pero esa parte sonaba cada vez más débil.

Sólo pudo murmurar:

Ma…rimo…

El peliverde entonces levantó la cabeza.

¿Mmh?

Pa...para...

Zoro sintió confusión por un momento…más al ver que Sanji estaba disfrutando claramente de eso.

¿Seguro?

El rubio cerró los ojos, interpretando eso como una burla.

Marimo...para...

De pronto Zoro sí que paró, pero de nuevo confuso. Realmente confuso…

…y hasta un poco asustado.

¿Por qué lloras?

¡Yo no lloro!

Joder, que no... - dijo Zoro...

...y Sanji quedó parado cuando el espadachín le comenzó a besar las lágrimas, sujetándole suavemente de las manos...

…no…

…cogiéndolo…

…calmándolo…

Deberías pedirle al narizotas que te enseñe a mentir como Dios manda. ..se te ve de lejos…- le susurró Zoro, medio burlón, medio tierno.

¿¡Tierno!?

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos...y se tranquilizó al ver la mirada de Zoro, ansiosa pero preocupada, empática… .

¿Quieres…quieres que me quite? ¿De verdad quieres que pare? – le susurró el peliverde, con la voz nerviosa, en el oído.

Eso hizo que buena parte del miedo se desvaneciera…y, curiosamente, también acalló la parte que le quería decir "sí".

Jadeando, Sanji lo besó, suspirando cuando con eso Zoro cerró los ojos y le replicó.

Y Sanji gritó cuando, sin más preámbulos, Zoro entró, sujetándole las manos, con firmeza pero sin brusquedad. Al oír el grito, el espadachín paró a la mitad, esperando, besándole el cuello.

El rubio gemía de dolor. Joder…pa…parecía que lo estaba partiendo por la mitad…la tenía enorme, la había visto antes…dolía, ¡dolía, jod…!

Pero notó que Zoro, a pesar de que se notaba que estaba deseando continuar, se estaba esperando, acariciándolo.

Shhh…- jadeó el peliverde, tratando de contenerse. Jo…joder… - Shhh… no llores…

¡No me trates como si…! – gritó Sanji, aún llorando…pero no de dolor, sino de humillación, de vergüenza mezclada con asombro.

¿Cómo…cómo podía ser…?

¿Cómo podía ser que quisiera eso, y más con…?

¿Cómo? - dijo Zoro, acariciando despacio al rubio, esperando a que el cocinero terminara de calmarse…Aunque cada vez le costase más. Jo…joder…esto…esto era…estar dentro del cocinerucho era…no había palabras…era…. Con ternura, acarició su cara, aún preocupado- ¿Aún te duele?

N…no…

Despacio, tentativamente, con cierta torpeza, Zoro se movió…y sonrió al ver que, bajo las ya escasas lágrimas, la cara de Sanji cambiaba, coloreándose, en una temblorosa sonrisa. Poco a poco, con cautela, el peliverde fue aumentando el ritmo…y ya se dejó llevar cuando el rubio, jadeando, lo besó, temblando.

Sanji jadeaba, aferrándose a Zoro con las piernas, sin entender muy bien lo que le estaba pasando…sólo…sólo notaba…

…el calor de Zoro…su abrazo…

…su aliento en su cuello…

…sus embestidas, clavándose cada vez más en su interior, haciéndole desear que no saliera nunca, nunca…

…su mirada…medio triunfal, medio tierna…que no dejaba la suya…

Su…suéltame…suéltame la mano…

Zoro jadeó cuando, al complacerlo, Sanji le acarició la cabeza, atrayéndolo más contra sus labios, que abrió entre gemidos.

Zo…ro… - gimió el rubio, por lo que con eso el peliverde lo apretó con más ganas, aumentando con ello el ritmo, acariciando la erección de Sanji con cada vez más frenesí, adorando cómo su cara se iba coloreando cada vez más, más, tanto que tenía que acelerar cada vez más, más…

Sanji gritó, gritó en el orgasmo más fuerte de su vida, un orgasmo que le hizo clavar las uñas en Zoro mientras éste seguía, acallando sus gritos con un fiero beso, un beso que lo devoró, incluso dándole aún más placer a pesar de su agotamiento.

Sanji jadeó cuando, en un último estertor, Zoro se vació en su interior, derrumbándose sobre él. Gruñó, cerrando los ojos mientras lo retenía débilmente, notando cómo el peliverde parecía resistirse a salir.

Sanji abrió los ojos apenas un minuto después.

Sangre…

¿Olía a sangre?

Mierda…¡joder!

El grito de Zoro fue lo que lo terminó de espabilar.

Y se dio cuenta de que la sangre que se olía era suya, saliendo de su entrada. Se alarmó al verlo…

…pero su alarma no era nada comparada con la de Zoro, que se estaba vistiendo a toda prisa.

¡Voy a buscar un médico! – dijo, yendo a salir.

Sanji, con eso, reaccionó, cogiéndolo del brazo.

¡No! No...espera...espera...estaré bien.

La mirada dubitativa del marimo lo sorprendió aún más.

¿Seguro?

Sí…es…es normal, creo… - dijo, sintiéndose violento, y más al ver que Zoro no dejaba de mirarlo.

Pero su cabeza se fijó en otro detalle.

El marimo…realmente, parecía asustado.

Joder, no… - meneó la cabeza Sanji, con los pensamientos densos, en un torpe intento de tranquilizarlo. - Tú has tenido heridas peores que ésta…

¿Y?

Eso lo dejó mudo.

Cual...cualquiera diría...que verlo sangrar era lo peor que había visto Zoro.

Y pronto se dio cuenta de que Zoro se había ido al baño, para luego volver con una palangana de agua y jabón y una toalla, que mojó en el agua. Antes de que Sanji pudiera reaccionar, el peliverde , con un cuidado sorprendente, comenzó a limpiarlo, con suavidad, tanta que Sanji volvió a sonrojarse a su pesar, pero incapaz de moverse, como hipnotizado por la atenta mirada de Zoro, que se tornaba cada vez más aliviada a medida que limpiaba y veía que, realmente, no había nada grave.

Bien...no ha sido nada – dijo al final, con evidente alivio.

Ya te lo estaba diciendo yo – dijo Sanji, sonrojándose en lo más vivo al ver que Zoro, a pesar de todo, seguía mirando. - Oye...¿te...importaría mucho...dejar de mirarme el culo?

Pues cierra las piernas – sonrió Zoro, maliciosamente.

Furioso, Sanji las cerró de golpe, deseando darle una patada al marimo...

...y gimió de dolor.

M...mierda...

¡Que era una broma, joder! - gritó Zoro, pero lo cogió, con cuidado, de la cintura - ¿Te...te puedes levantar?

¡Claro que...! - pero Sanji casi se cayó al intentarlo, siseando…

…y se ruborizó más cuando, cogiéndolo en brazos, Zoro volvió a ponerlo sobre la cama, como si temiera que fuera a romperse.

Sanji, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable, se encogió, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era…era surrealista…toda esa situación…parecía un sueño rarísimo… .

Pero, extrañamente…

Extrañamente, a pesar del escozor y la vergüenza, se sentía bien.

Y entonces vio que el peliverde lo tapaba, con torpe ternura, mirándolo como con duda.

Zoro, al ver que se encogía, se puso nervioso. Joder…tal…tal vez debería dejarlo solo…

Pero cuando fue a girarse, algo le detuvo.

Sanji, aunque sin mirarlo, le había cogido de la muñeca, reteniéndolo, con fuerza.

Suspirando, Zoro pasó, sintiendo algo de alivio al notar que, como medio en sueños, el rubio lo buscaba. Entonces lo abrazó, con fuerza, sintiéndose de pronto extrañamente bien.

Para su furia y vergüenza, a Sanji se le escaparon unas lágrimas al notar cómo el peliverde le besaba con ternura el cuello, pero no era porque quisiera que se quitara.

Al revés.

Con pulso tembloroso, abrazó en silencio al marimo.

¿Qué…qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que el aliento del peliverde le acariciaba suavemente el cuello.

Supo que estaba diciéndole algo, pero…estaba tan cansado…

…y, por algún motivo, el tono de su voz le estaba ayudando a dormirse.

¿Cocinero? ¿Me oyes? – susurró suavemente Zoro al rato, preocupado.

Pero luego suspiró con alivio.

El cocinerucho se había quedado dormido.

En un cuartel de la Marina cercano, una mano enguantada por una especie de puño americano grande dejaba el auricular del caracófono mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en una cara un tanto chulesca.

• Conque Sanji Kuroashi ha aparecido sin el resto de los Mugiwara cerca, en Durango … - la sonrisa se amplió - está clarísimo que alguien me quiere allí arriba…


	4. Everything I do, I do it for you

****Holaaaa ^_^

Bueno, me alegro de la acogida que está teniendo el fic tanto aquí como en amor yaoi ;). Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, guapas ;).

Por cierto, aquí también recomendaré música(que además es la que da título al capítulo;)): en el ****AHORA****, escuchad Everything I do, I do it for you(Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti) de Brian Adams ( watch?v=ZGoWtY_h4xo).

Y, sin más dilación, dentro capítulo;)

**EVERYTHING I DO, I DO IT FOR YOU**

Mmh…

Estaba muy cómodo, calentito en la cama a pesar de que estaba desnudo; hecho un ovillo, sin prisa por levantarse; se sentía como cuando era muy pequeño y su abuela, después de contarle un cuento, lo arropaba. Como entonces, se sentía a salvo, seguro, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle, acomodado en una cama enorme para su tamaño que invitaba al descanso.

Además, a ratos, notaba un calor cerca de él, un calor que lo rodeaba con más fuerza que el de las mantas.

Sonrió, acurrucándose contra ese calor, más al notar que lo envolvía, con suave fuerza, durante un buen rato,abrazándolo él también…

…y guiñó los ojos, resistiéndose a levantarse cuando empezó a notar que ese calor ya no estaba.

No…no… .

Hacía…tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

Pero Sanji acabó abriendo los ojos, despertando en la cama del hotel de Durango.

Ya era bien empezada la mañana.

Mierda…pensó, bostezando mientras se estiraba en la cama.

Ahora recordó que en esos tres primeros días no había dormido apenas, con las ganas que tenía de llegar a la costa.

Inspiró, llevándose la mano a la cara. Si quería llegar al Baratie pronto, tenía que levantarse pero ya… .

Con eso, se incorporó.

De pronto, siseó, sintiendo una leve molestia entre las piernas.

Y fue entonces cuando lo recordó todo.

_…el calor de Zoro…su abrazo…_

_…su aliento en su cuello…_

_…sus embestidas, clavándose cada vez más en su interior, haciéndole desear que no saliera nunca, nunca…_

¡El marimo!

¡JODER!

Hijo…hijo de…

¿¡Qué mierda había pasado!?

¿¡Y QUÉ COJONES HABÍAN…!?

No, no, no puede ser, no puede ser, se dijo, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Me gustan las mujeres…¡LAS MUJERES, HOSTIA!

¿Cómo cojones he permitido YO que pasara eso?

En ese momento, sonó la puerta abriéndose.

Se tapó instintivamente con la manta, tratando de parecer natural, pensando que sería una de las camareras…

…y esa naturalidad se tornó mortificación cuando quien entró fue Zoro con algo en las manos.

El ambiente fue tenso cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

Más bien, la palabra era "violento".

Zoro carraspeó.

Anda…ya te has despertado.

¿Cortado?

¿Zoro…estaba cortado?

Ambos desviaron la mirada un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decirse.

Sanji, nerviosamente, tanteó y cogió su camisa, poniéndosela por encima.

Entonces, escuchó cómo Zoro dejaba algo en la mesita.

Era una bandeja.

Un…un té, y unas pastas.

Se dio cuenta entonces del hambre que tenía.

Tuvo que sonreír al ver la cara de Zoro, que procuraba no mirarlo directamente al tiempo que él se servía una pasta.

Gracias. – murmuró el rubio.

Eso pareció aliviar un poco la tensión del peliverde, que ahora miraba al suelo.

De…de nada. Pensé…que tendrías hambre.

Sanji se notó más relajado, más suave…

No había esperado ver a Zoro así.

Y…advirtió que realmente le estaba gustando.

Inspiró, tratando de no pensar en ello, mientas bebía un poco del té. Realmente, le estaba sentando bien.

Zoro se notaba nervioso.

Él tampoco se explicaba demasiado bien lo que había pasado…sólo sabía que cuando el cocinero le había dado ese beso, ya no había podido contentarse sólo con abrazarlo.

Joder…¿qué le estaba pasando?

Lo único que podía decir claramente era que no se arrepentía.

Realmente, quería sentarse ahí, quería volver a tirarlo en la cama, quería volver a hacerlo… y lo que había sentido al verlo dormir, tranquilo, a su lado, nada que ver con lo del bote…más al sentir que él era en parte el responsable.

Pero el recuerdo de la sangre que le había causado lo echaba algo para atrás.

Además, notaba al cocinero aún más nervioso que él.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que el peliverde ni siquiera tocaba la bandeja. Le acercó una pasta, pero Zoro negó con la cabeza.

¿No…no tienes hambre tú?

He comido antes. – dijo Zoro escuetamente.

Sanji entonces hizo cálculos, sonrojándose a su pesar. Si…si todo eso había pasado a media noche…y ahora estaba desayunando… .Ah, no era tanto como se había pensado.

Ah…creía que había dormido más.

Zoro entonces perdió su nerviosismo y lo miró, arqueando una ceja, con curiosidad.

¿Querías dormir más de un día?

Sanji lo miró, pasmado.

¿Có…cómo?

¿He dormido un día? ¿Me…me has dejado dormir un día entero?

Estaba claro que necesitabas dormir. – dijo Zoro, encogiéndose de hombros – Yo también duermo cuando lo necesito y no pasa nada...

¿Hablamos de dormir o de entrar en coma?- masculló Sanji, comiéndose otra pasta.

El caso es que estabas cansado… - sin reprimirse, dejó que una sonrisa llenara toda su cara - y no me extraña…

¡Crash!

El té estaba derramado por el suelo entre los restos de la taza de Sanji, que de la furia la había dejado caer.

El rubio, furioso, no dejaba que le viera la cara, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Borra esa puta sonrisa de tu cara... – siseó…y se enfureció más al ver que aún le quedaba a Zoro rastro de esa sonrisa - ¡QUE LA BORRES, JODER!

¿Qué pasa con ella? Estuvo muy bien… - empezó Zoro.

¡No, no lo estuvo! – gritó Sanji, furioso, ya mirándolo.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Zoro mientras éste, empezando a preocuparse, se acercó:

¿Aún te duel…?

Pero eso el rubio ni lo vio.

¡CÁLLATE! – gritó Sanji, levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa.

Oye, ¿¡Qué te pasa ahora!? – gritó Zoro, sin entender nada, sujetándole cuando vio que se subía los pantalones sin ropa interior y que trataba de encajar los pies en los zapatos a toda prisa mientras metía toda su ropa hecha una bola en la bolsa. - ¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo, cogiéndole del brazo…

…y se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar una patada de Sanji.

¿¡Pero qué coño…!?

¡No soy una mujer! – gritó el rubio.

Si no fuera por la situación, Zoro se habría reído de ese comentario, pero…¿por qué cojones el cocinero estaba tan furioso?

¡Eso ya lo sé, y ayer pude compr…!

¡QUE TE CALLES!¿¡Te divertiste, eh!? ¿¡Era lo que querías, no!?

De pronto Zoro quedó parado.

¿Pero qué estás…?

Pero sabía muy bien lo que Sanji estaba queriendo decir.

El rubio lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y asco, con la mandíbula tensa.

Entonces la boca de Zoro fue una línea.

¿Es eso lo que crees?

Sanji apretó los dientes…

…pero la mirada de Zoro lo paró.

No era precisamente una mirada de furia, aunque ésta no faltaba.

¿Quieres irte solo? – dijo, en un tono helado - Pues lárgate solo.

Y se marchó.

De un portazo.

Sin más.

Sanji, paralizado, tomó aire un momento.

Joder…

¡JODER!

A toda prisa, salió tras él.

BIENVENIDOS A RIVERPLATE.

Pues nada…a peinar la isla. – dijo Ussop, con los brazos en jarra.

¿Y los encontraremos? – preguntó Chopper.

De momento…no se ve el bote del Sunny por ninguna parte. – observó Franky.

Pero pueden haberlo escondido – sugirió Robin.

Eso sería Sanji a rendimiento total, Robin – suspiró Ussop – Pero la fuga demuestra que no está muy en sus cabales ahora mismo.

Bueno, pues vamos a divi… - empezó Nami…

…pero suspiró cuando Luffy ya salió por su cuenta.

En fin, imitémosle – suspiró la pelirroja – él ha ido para el sur, pues yo para el norte.

Mientras los otros se estaban repartiendo puntos, Franky se dio cuenta de que Robin iba hacia lo que era el centro de la ciudad.

Ey, Robin, nena, ¿dónde vas? – preguntó.

A la imprenta. A ver una cosa. – murmuró Robin…

…y Franky se dio cuenta de que se le volvían a cerrar los ojos.

¡Nosotros vamos por aquí, tíos! – gritó el ciborg.

¡Vale! ¡A las siete, con lo que sea, nos reunimos aquí! – gritó Nami.

¡Roger! – replicó Franky…

…antes de sujetar con disimulo a Robin, que se estaba cayendo hacia delante.

Ah…gracias, Franky – bostezó la morena, levemente cortada por un momento.

No se merecen, guapa. Oye…¿quieres que vaya yo a la imprenta y te mire lo que buscas?

Es…prefiero mirarlo yo… - musitó la mujer, frotándose los ojos.

Vale. Pues te acompaño, no sea que tengamos una desgracia.

Robin, algo turbada, sonrió.

Sanji, apretando los dientes por la urgencia y la molestia, cargado con su bolsa,corría como podía por entre los árboles, buscando a Zoro desesperadamente.

¡Joder con el marimo! ¡Si esta isla era tan pequeña, ¿dónde coño había podido meterse?! ¡Con su sentido de la orientación, tendría que por lo menos habérselo tropezado una vez ya!

Si el viejo viera esto, se estaría meando vivo, se dijo, cabreado.

Desde luego, si no me estuviera pasando a mí, lo consideraría un chiste cojonudo.

Toda la situación, en sí, era absurda. Joder, durante tres días sólo había tenido en la cabeza el ir corriendo al Baratie, y hacía dos noches, de pronto…

¡Eso le pasaba por haber cedido a lo de un par de noches, en primer lugar! ¿¡Qué cojones se le había pasado por la cabeza!?

Pero…

_... Sanji quedó parado cuando el espadachín le comenzó a besar las lágrimas, sujetándole suavemente de las manos..._

_…no…_

_…cogiéndolo…_

_…calmándolo…_

Un momento…

…su torpeza…su reacción cuando había visto la sangre que le había hecho…

Jadeando, Sanji paró, apoyado contra un árbol.

Había…había sido _la primera vez_ de Zoro.

Dio una patada al tronco.

Soy un bestia, joder.

Joder…él…él… se preocupa por mí, se despelleja, soy el primero con el que quiere hacerlo, y yo voy y lo acuso de…

_• ¿De verdad creías, en serio, que iba a dejar que te fueras solo?_

_…notaba que, aunque fuerte, el abrazo era algo inseguro, como tembloroso. Sabía…sabía lo que le estaba costando. Notaba su calor, su respiración, envolverle, cálidamente, lentamente, aliviándole…_

_…y entonces vio que el peliverde lo tapaba, con torpe ternura, mirándolo como con duda._

Apretó los dientes, tapándose la cara con la mano.

Soy un gilipollas, maldita sea.

La cara de Zoro antes de irse…

_¿Es eso lo que crees?_

No…no le había gustado esa expresión. Sabía que no era de enfado. Al menos, no únicamente.

Dolido.

Zoro le había mirado dolido.

Nunca había esperado ver esa expresión en el marimo.

Pero sabía que él era quien la había causado.

Tuvo ganas de darse de hostias.

¿¡Qué puto cable se me ha cruzado, joder!?

¡Como si no tuviera bastante con lo que tengo, ahora…!

De pronto, unos ruidos cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Pisadas, de por lo menos una docena de personas.

¡Por aquí!

Se pegó contra el árbol, en absoluto silencio.

Marines…

Mierda, claro… con el poco cuidado que habían tenido hacía dos días, lo raro habría sido que no hubiesen mandado ninguno a por ellos.

¡Puede esconderse en este bosque! – gritó el que parecía el líder del grupo. - ¡Estad atentos!

En silencio, preparándose para atacar, empezó a contarlos, conforme aparecían por entre los arbustos.

Cuatro…cinco…

Diez.

Inspiró.

Sí…podía hacerse cargo.

Aunque le extrañó que vinieran diez nada más…

¿No habían llegado a mandar unos doscientos contra él, Luffy y el marimo más de una vez? Y en Enies Lobby, ¿no los habían mandado por centenas a por todos ellos?

Tenía una pinta de señuelo

Entonces, conforme estaban a punto de llegar al árbol, otro marine entró corriendo en el bosque, con la expresión desencajada.

¡Cabo! ¡Cabo! – gritó - ¡Tiene que venir!

¿Qué pasa?

El…el destacamento…el grueso…el grueso que mandamos al pueblo…

Bingo, pensó Sanji antes de que el marine gritara:

¡RORONOA SE LO HA CARGADO!

Tanto Sanji como todos los marines sintieron un fuerte golpe de la sorpresa…

…aunque por motivos muy distintos.

No se ha ido, pensó Sanji, nervioso de pronto…

…pero la cara de profundo estupor del cabo y lo que dijo a continuación le hizo prestar más atención a la escena:

¿¡QUÉ!? Pe…pero la in…la información…la información decía que Kuroashi estaba solo…

¡PUES RORONOA LOS HA MATADO A TODOS! ¡Está la plaza llena de muertos, joder!

El cabo sudaba copiosamente, aterrado.

Joder…cien…cien personas…

Y…ni si quiera habían podido oír los gritos.

Entonces…

No…¿no querrá esto decir que están por aquí todos los Mugiwara? – preguntó un marine, aterrado.

¡Esto no fue lo que nos dijeron! – gritó otro.

Entonces, Sanji, sonriendo un poco a pesar de la urgencia, se tapó la boca con la mano, antes de decir, camuflando la voz:

¡Cabo, no podemos…no podemos contra esos ocho…!¡Somos muy pocos!

Funcionó.

¡Es cierto! – gritó un marine, y todos empezaron a gritar, aterrados, tanto que el cabo tuvo que gritar:

¡Maldita sea: sois marines, no críos! ¡Tranquilizaos! – pero él mismo estaba temblando – B…bien…lo que…lo que haremos…será…será llamar al cuartel…

¡¿Pero y si están todos en la ciudad?! – repitió otra vez Sanji, cambiando de nuevo el tono de voz.

¡Es verdad! – gritó uno - ¡Que uno solo se ha cargado a cien!

¡Yo no vuelvo allí ni loco!

Y a Sanji le dieron ganas de reír cuando vio cómo se dispersaban, como gallinas asustadas, mientras el cabo, entre asustado y furioso, intentaba obligarles a formar aunque se notaba que él también quería salir huyendo…

De hecho, de la prisa, se le cayó el Den Den Mushi, que todos los marines en desbandada pisotearon. Pobrecillo.

Pero el rubio se dio cuenta de que no tenía demasiado tiempo para reír.

_La información decía que Kuroashi estaba solo…_

¿Todo eso…?

Bueno…lo trataría de ordenar luego.

Ahora, lo que tengo que hacer es buscar al marino e irnos los dos de aquí, pensó, huyendo por el bosque y volviendo a la ciudad, aprovechando la confusión.

Maldita sea…llevamos aquí todo el día… - suspiró Nami, estirándose, en la mesa de la cafetería de Riverplate donde se habían parado, finalmente, para poder cenar algo mientras pensaban qué diablos podrían hacer.

Estaba atardeciendo, y nada, ni rastro del dúo dinámico. Y eso que entre todos habían peinado toda la isla, incluso cruzándose entre ellos varias veces.

Franky y Robin estaban en silencio.

Realmente, habían sido los primeros que habían llegado.

La morena había pasado a la imprenta, había visto lo que fuese…y en cuanto el ciborg había insistido en que se sentara en la cafetería, la pobre morenaza se había quedado frita.

¿Y qué clase de tío despertaba a una morenaza cuando se quedaba dormida así, como un angelito?

Un cabrón, seguro.

Él desde luego, no.

Franky, entonces, se había dado cuenta de que ella, en una carpeta, había sacado varios pliegos de papel.

¿Para compararlos con la carta?, pensó…y una sospecha se adueñó de él.

Pero…hasta que Robin no dijera nada, él prefería que no cundiera el pánico.

Así que, con cuidado, guardó bien la carpeta mientras la mujer descansaba, pensando en dársela luego… .

Más al ver que la pobre había despertado justo a tiempo de que llegara Chopper, que había sido el primero.

Robin ahora, aunque a ratos mirando a Franky de reaojo, cenaba en silencio, como los otros, estrujándose todos las cabezas… .

Oye, Nami, mira la tele – dijo Luffy, señalando las pantallas de la cafetería.

Y, a duras penas entre el griterío de la gente, escucharon algo así como "últimas not…" y, en la imagen, la foto del cartel de Zoro mientras salían las imagénes de varios marines retirando a otros.

Como que no podían pasar ni un día sin liarla… - dijo la pelirroja, tapándose la cara con las manos.

¿¡Dónde ha sido!? – preguntó Chopper, tratando de oírlo entre el follón de la cafetería.

Robin agudizó la vista para leer…

…e inspiró.

En Durango. Por lo visto, ha sido Zoro solo.

Durango…está a un día de aquí – dijo Franky , extendiendo el mapa – Así que lo más seguro es que vayan a cualquiera de las otras dos…

Así que mejor que pasemos de Durango, ¿no? – dijo Ussop.

Sí…nos quedan Watermelon y Carem… . – dijo el mecánico. – La más cercana está a dos días.

No, si nos va a tocar hacer tour, lo estoy viendo – bufó Nami…

Pues lo hacemos – dijo Luffy, resuelto.

Cuando los cogiera…

Sanji tenía ganas de gritar de cansancio, frustración y rabia mientras guardaba las cosas en el armarito del bote.

Después pensaba volver a seguir buscando al marimo.

Pero de éste seguía sin haber ni rastro…

…a menos que se contaran los cadáveres de marines de la plaza, claro.

Joder…había visto lo que hacía Zoro en plena furia, y aun así, casi había tenido pena de los marines al ver cómo los había dejado.

Sigue furioso, pensó, mordiéndose el labio un momento, y no me extraña.

Pero joder…

Ahora tenían que ir a cualquier isla, pero con más cuidado. Bastante más, de hecho.

A la luz de la farola, apoyándose en el bote, Sanji sacó el mapa. Mmmm…Riverplate quedaba ya descartada: era mejor no retroceder. Watermelon…no estaba muy lejos…aunque Carem era más grande…

…y seguramente allí habría tren marítimo. Además, sería más fácil confundirse.

Sólo espero que el marimo no se me pierda, pensó, con ironía, antes de morderse el labio.

Joder, pensó guardando el mapa, tenía que encontrarlo…

Pero…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que alguien le estaba mirando.

Casi inconscientemente se le escapó una sonrisa al ver que era Zoro, que lo miraba desde el puerto…

Anda que…menuda que has armado. – dijo, tratando de sonar irónico.

…pero esa ironía desapareció al ver el aspecto que tenía el peliverde: ojeras, desastrado,con la camiseta hecha trizas, cubierto todavía de sangre… .

Y con la mirada de un animal herido.

Sanji notó como si el pecho se le estrujase con eso, pero inspiró, consiguiendo decir:

Sube.

Pero Zoro sólo le miraba.

Como dudando, por un momento.

_¿Quieres irte solo? Pues lárgate solo._

Sanji se armó de paciencia, encendiéndose un cigarrillo mientras decía:

No me voy a ir sin ti, marimo. – dio una calada y lo miró, con firmeza - Sube, o voy y te subo yo.

Zoro lo miró a los ojos entonces, como escrutándole, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío por un momento…

…y Sanji notó un secreto alivio al ver cómo se acercaba al bote, mirándole antes de echar dentro sus espadas y subir, tirando la camiseta rota a un lado. Entonces Sanji terminó de empujar la embarcación y saltó dentro.

Zoro siguió sin hablar, pero hizo un gesto hacia los remos.

Sanji, sin brusquedad, se los quitó.

Todavía, incluso medio a oscuras, podía ver sus ojeras.

Dé…déjame remar a mí. Tú duerme, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero ahogó una exclamación cuando, sin brutalidad, Zoro le dio un pequeño empujón, cogiendo los remos.

¿Para dónde?

Sanji quedó helado al oír la poca expresión que había en esa frase.

Para…para allá. – murmuró, señalando el oeste, y Zoro, sin decir nada más, comenzó a remar, a buen ritmo.

Sanji intentó replicarle algo, pero al ver su expresión las palabras, simplemente, no le salieron.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Zoro apretaba los dientes en silencio, y parecía que no era sólo de furia.

Era…también de dolor.

Está herido, el muy bruto, pensó Sanji, buscando con la mirada y con la luz de la lámpara la herida, a toda prisa…y siseó al ver que era un tajo en la espalda, no letal pero sí bastante feo.

Sin decir nada, fue al armarito del bote.

Zoro se tensó, dispuesto al rechazo al notar que Sanji apoyaba su mano en su espalda…

…pero quedó parado cuando vio que el cocinero, aprovechando la luz que quedaba y la de la lámpara, le estaba desinfectando la herida, despacio, sin decirle nada, con el botiquín abierto a su lado.

Inspiró, dejándose curar, dejándose poner un pequeño apósito y unas vendas…

Se tensó todavía más cuando vio que las manos de Sanji pasaban por su pecho, para terminar de vendarlo.

Ambos tragaron saliva, por un momento, al notarse juntos de nuevo.

Sanji tuvo la tentación, enorme, de rodearle el pecho desde ahí, de abrazarlo…

Y lo hizo, con cuidado de no apretarle la herida; lo hizo, con miedo a que Zoro, con toda la razón del mundo, lo apartara de nuevo.

Pero Zoro no se movió, ni se giró, ni siquiera habló.

Nada.

Siguió remando, sin mostrarle la cara.

Sanji, mordiéndose el labio, cerró los ojos…

Si es que yo también estoy siendo un payaso, joder, pensó.

Pero no podía dejar de apoyarse… .

El sargento Redback casi sintió que podría salirle espuma por la boca al oír la noticia mientras se tiraba de sus patillas rojas, que le ocupaban buena parte de su enorme cara morena, mientras con su puño americano destrozaba el informe que le habían traído.

¿ZORO RORONOA Y SANJI KUROASHI ESTABAN JUNTOS?

Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaa… .

Si ya para conseguir información había gastado todo el batallón entero…

…y los que habían vuelto parecían en estado de shock.

Imbéciles…

¡Y encima el resultado de su incompetencia había salido en las noticias!

¿A…avisamos a las islas cercanas, sargento Redback? – dijo el cabo, imaginando que ya la responsabilidad la tendrían otros.

Por eso no se esperaba la respuesta.

No. – dijo el

¿¡Qué!?

Ya estarán alerta, pero tenemos que adelantarnos: serán la captura que necesitamos. Y, además, si falláramos al cogerles, siguiéndoles podremos dar con los Mugiwara.

¡Pero si están juntos!

¿¡Y cómo lo sabes!? ¿Lo has comprobado, antes de venir con los pantalones cagados? – gritó el sargento.

¡Pero…!

¡Pero nada: salid de una puta vez, panda de cagaos!

Y con eso, se retiró.

Ya había amanecido otra vez, y casi pasado otro día.

Y, a pesar de sus intentos de comentar lo que había pasado, de hablar del destino, o de cualquier otra cosa, Zoro no había hablado más que para preguntar en qué dirección debía remar, sin dejarle ni coger los remos más que cuando se había echado a dormir.

Y él, que llevaba todo el día sin dormir, podía decir a ciencia cierta que no había sido tanto lo que había dormido Zoro como otras veces.

Y Zoro seguía allí, en silencio, con esa expresión.

Sanji no sabía si tirarse él del bote, tirar al marimo, o directamente volcarlo y que se fueran a tomar por culo los dos. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la madera del bote, con la cabeza en ebullición entre tanto silencio que le dejaba tanto tiempo para pensar, tanto en eso como en el Baratie y en lo que podía estar pasando allí.

Y siempre había tenido una imaginación demasiado despierta.

Puto silencio de mierda…

Casi prefería que él y el marimo discutieran a gritos, o incluso a hostias.

No, casi no. Mentía.

Lo prefería cien veces.

Eso era mejor que ver a Zoro así…

…aunque…le había dado tiempo para darse cuenta de algo.

Algo que le hacía sentirse más cabrón todavía de lo que se sentía…

Zoro había venido con él. Lo había consolado. Se había cargado a esos marines que iban a por él. Había venido porque él se lo había pedido… .

Y ahora, esto.

Joder…si es que he sido un gilipollas...pero él lo parece más.

Apretó los dientes, sin dejar de mirar las provisiones.

Sabía que Zoro, al contrario que él, no había probado bocado en todo ese tiempo.

Marimo idiota…

¿Por qué hacía esto si seguía tan cabreado con él?

Primero pensó que podría ser una especie de venganza...

Pero no. Eso no iba con Zoro.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde había dejado, con muchísimo disimulo, sus raciones: las estaba mezclando con las de Sanji. Se había dado cuenta cuando vio que tenía más carne seca de la que había contado.

Joder… .

Y Zoro no paraba de remar.

Zoro, basta. – dijo.

Zoro lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero siguió remando.

Basta, y come algo. – dijo Sanji, algo más alto.

Pero Zoro ahora ni siquiera le miró.

Ya basta…¡Basta ya, marimo! – gritó, cogiéndolo del brazo, gritando más cuando vio que eso le hacía reaccionar –Joder, ¡estás cabreado conmigo, y no te culpo! ¡Si no me quieres hablar, vale, no me hables, pero no te mates de hambre para que encima a mí no me falte comida! ¡Joder, no seas tan considerado conmi…! – se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo que realmente era. Entonces, empezó – Marimo, yo l…

Pero Zoro le tapó la boca, con fuerza, cortándolo.

Su mirada era mortalmente seria.

Te vi llorar.

Sanji abrió mucho los ojos.

Zoro siguió, en el mismo tono:

Cuando te vi ir hacia el bote. Estaba a punto de subir al Sunny, y desde fuera ya te noté raro. Y te vi llorar. No es algo que vea a menudo. Y te aseguro que no me gustó.No sé, no me gusta veros llorar a ninguno…pero a ti… - recordó la especie de puño que le había apretado el pecho al verlo así, aún sin saber lo que le pasaba. Entonces apretó los dientes –…a ti luego me dieron ganas de estrellarte desde la ventana. La película que te montaras luego no es problema mío, cocinero de mierda…¡Au!

El mordisco de Sanji le obligó a quitar la mano de su boca.

Lo siento. Era lo que te iba a decir.

Zoro lo miró entonces con extrañeza.

¿Lo sientes?

Sí, joder… He sido un gilipollas, y un sé ni por qué te dije lo que te dije. Bueno, vale, sí lo sé. Es… - se avergonzó, pero siguió hablando - …nunca, nunca lo había hecho con un tío y… - tragó saliva, tratando de dejar el orgullo por un momento - …y me gustó, ¿vale? Me gustó, me dio miedo y la cagué pero b…

Zoro volvió a taparle la boca.

Está bien. Ya está.No hace falta que me cuentes tu vida. - Pero lo hacía más suave. Entonces pareció caer en algo- Lo de gilipollas ya lo sé, va en tu naturaleza…¿pero lo de bestia?

Y por eso, Sanji, más suave también, pudo retirarle la mano con más facilidad.

Eso…es que no he terminado. Me…me queda algo más importante. Tam…también…sé que…que si no te has ido y me has mandado a la mierda, como deberías haber hecho, es porque sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido, y que me entiendes.

Se mordió el labio al notar que a Zoro parecía parársele la respiración por un momento.

Sanji se acordaba de lo que había dicho el espadachín hacía tanto tiempo de esa niña, Kuina…realmente, no sabía mucho del pasado de Zoro, pero eso sí. Sabía lo importante que habría sido para él esa chiquilla si su sueño dependía precisamente de la promesa que se habían hecho.

Por…por eso digo que he sido un bestia. – repitió, en voz más baja - Has…has sido muy amable conmigo y te lo tiré a la cara. Lo siento.

Zoro entonces quedó en silencio, mirándolo…

…e inspiró, con toda hostilidad esfumándose de su cara.

Yo ya sé lo que es perder a un ser querido…no quiero que lo sepas tú. Quédate con eso antes de volver a liármela, ¿vale?

Vale.

Pero pareció como si una muralla muy grande acabara de caer entre los dos.

No está mal…pero sólo tienes razón a medias, cocinero; claro que no se te puede pedir más. – dijo Zoro.

Sanji bufó, sacando las provisiones.

¿Vas a comer o no? – dijo, ofreciéndole la bolsa.

Anda, trae…

Sanji se descubrió suspirando con alivio al ver cómo Zoro cogía la carne seca y comía algo… .

Aunque una frasecita no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

¿Qué…querría decir con " tener razón a medias"?

Una parte de él se lo susurró…pero su cabeza hizo lo posible por no oírla.

****AHORA****

Zoro despertó, sintiéndose descansadísimo.

Joder, qué bien había dormido después de que el cocinero de mierda…

Hasta se sentía mejor y todo de la herida. Sin cuidado, se quitó el vendaje, sintiéndose ya mejor.

Pero la alegría le duró poco.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Será posible…

Se había vuelto a quedar dormido mirando al mar.

No tiene remedio, pensó Zoro para sí, sacando una de las mantas nuevas que había comprado el otro y yendo a cubrirlo…

Zoro…

Se detuvo un momento. ¿Estaba despierto?

Pero…no. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, y los apretaba, mencionando su nombre y el de Zeff, y algo que no se entendía… . Era…

Era otra pesadilla. Y parecía mucho, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de las otras que había tenido, pues se le oía más y apretaba más la mandíbula.

Joder, no sale de una y se mete en otra, bufó…

Y entonces escuchó.

Zoro…lo siento…

Zoro quedó parado.

Ya sé que lo sientes, idiota – suspiró, hablando en voz baja, acariciándole la cabeza mientras lo terminaba de tapar. – Déjalo de una maldita vez… .

Y sintió algo de rabia otra vez.

Joder…¿pero qué idea tenía de él?

Vale que las relaciones no eran su fuerte, pero no era tan cruel como para no perdonarlo…

_Por…por eso digo que he sido un bestia. Has…has sido muy amable conmigo y te lo tiré a la cara. Lo siento._

…y más al saber que había sido de corazón.

O eso…o me estoy volviendo un blando, suspiró para sí.

Aunque, curiosamente, con Kuina le había pasado siempre algo parecido…

…pero… no tan…

Entonces, algo le distrajo.

Se dio cuenta de que el rubio, ya más tranquilo, se estaba empezando a acurrucar contra él, suavemente…

Se tensó al recordar el contacto.

Se había prometido no volver a acercarse tanto a él.

Por mucho que le hubiera dolido, por mucho que hubiera tenido que contenerse para no corresponderle al abrazo que le había dado después de curarle…

Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la cabeza del rubio quedó apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras éste respiraba tranquilamente…

Dulcemente, incluso.

Con pulso tembloroso, Zoro le rodeó la cintura con el brazo…y suspiró al notarlo otra vez así, contra él, buscándolo en sueños.

Recordándole con eso ese día en el que ambos habían dormido tan tranquilamente en la habitación del hotel, sin prisas.

El día en que había empezado a darse cuenta de algo que por lo que había pasado luego había intentado olvidar, pero ahora estaba allí.

Estaba allí.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Zoro acercó sus labios al oído del rubio:

Como mañana me la líes, te juro que esta sí que realmente me la pagas… – le susurró.

Sanji, a pesar de que había empezado a tener otra pesadilla, curiosamente, ahora se notaba muy bien…muy tranquilo…

Y protegido. Sobre todo, protegido…

Como cuando…

De pronto, al comenzar a despertar, se dio cuenta de algo.

Una mano estaba apoyada sobre su cabeza.

Y quedó anonadado al ver de quién era y qué brazo le estaba cubriendo.

Zo…ro… - musitó…y, curiosamente, notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – joder…marimo idiota…se supone que estabas cabreado conmi…

Pero pudo contenerlas al ver que Zoro temblaba.

Otra vez se le ha ocurrido dormirse sin manta, joder, pensó para sí. Si es que no aprende.

Entonces, con todo el cuidado que pudo, cogió la otra manta y lo cubrió , sin moverse mucho para no despertarlo. Sonrió un poco al notar que con eso apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

¿Ésta…sería la pinta que había tenido aquel día en el que le había dejado dormir tanto?

Sonrió un poco.

Se dio cuenta de que esa vez le…le habría gustado despertarse y verlo así.

Guiñó los ojos al darse cuenta de que el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

Y miró el log pose con cuidado…bien, iban en buena dirección.

Perfecto, pensó Sanji con un suspiro, dejando caer otra vez su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro. No había peligro de que se perdieran. Si lo había entendido todo bien, aún les quedaba como medio día de navegación, y todo recto.

Bien…

…porque no quería perder nada del tiempo que pudieran permanecer así…


	5. Ahora tú

Bueno, bueno, gracias por la acogida del fic^^. ¡Hoy, viernes, toca actualización doble;)!XD, esta mañana pondré uno y esta tarde, otro...y dudo que os quejéis...¬w¬

Ahora...estamos llegando a un capítulo clave.

Lo diré de esta manera...

En el (AHORA), escuchad "Luffy Moukou", de One Piece(no podía ser menos) watch?v=xUeaLmNDpG8

Ah...y en el ****AHORA****, por favor, escuchad...AHORA TÚ, de Malú ^^. Os pongo el enlace: watch?v=gXUzSNg6uI8

Y, ahora, señoras y señores, sin más dilación...

**AHORA TÚ**

Sanji abrió los ojos, ahora bajo el sol de la tarde…

…y entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba durmiendo prácticamente desde que se había quedado apoyado en…

Levantó la vista y suspiró cuando lo vio remando otra vez, ahora que se fijaba sin la venda. Demasiado tiempo la ha llevado puesta, pensó para sí.

Pero se descubrió sonriendo un poco.

- Buenas tardes, marimo. – bostezó.

Zoro entonces lo miró,un poco receloso.

- ¿No te cabreas?

- Bueno…digamos que si bien eres un fiasco como navegante, eres magnífico como almohada.

Zoro se descubrió sonriendo.

-Ya te vas recuperando, ya. ¿Ya eres el cocinerucho que conozco y odio?

-Ahí voy, tirando. – dijo Sanji, desperezándose un poco.

Sanji notaba el ambiente todavía un poco raro.

-Quería…quería comentar contigo una cosa que me escamaba. Sobre el ataque de ayer. ¿No te parece mucha coincidencia?

-Ahora que lo dices…sí, la verdad. No sé si me vieron a mí, a ti, o a los dos… . El caso es que nos siguen. Seguramente…piensen que estamos todos.

Sanji sólo tomó una calada, larga.

-Me vieron a mí, iban a por mí…creo que sólo me habían visto a mí. Conseguí hacer que se largaran.

-Ya decía yo que iban poco preparados… - Dijo Zoro, logrando esquivar muy a duras penas una de las patadas de Sanji antes de caer en otra cosa - ¿Al final te pudiste poner en contacto con el Baratie?

Sanji negó con la cabeza.

-La línea de los huevos.

-¿Tan lejos estaba Durango de todo?

Eso fue como un calambrazo para Sanji.

Había…había intentado no pensar en lo lejos que estaban…

Zoro, al ver su reacción, dejó de remar y se acercó a Sanji, despacio:

-¿Qué pasa? – murmuró, en voz baja.

-Cállate, jo…

-¿Tienes miedo de que realmente no haya nadie?

Sanji lo miró entonces con rabia, apretando los dientes.

Era justo en lo que no había querido pensar en todo ese tiempo y que no paraba de acosarlo en sueños.

-Eres un bestia... – siseó, con furia que ocultaba el dolor - Marimo de mierd…

-Vale, sí, lo soy. Pero piensa. Piensa incluso en lo peor…

-¡CÁLLATE! – bramó Sanji.

Zoro recibió las patadas que le daba, cada vez más furioso…

…y entonces el rubio cayó al agua.

Cuando sacó la cabeza, lo primero que vio fue que Zoro, sin alterarse, le tendía la mano.

-¿Mejor? ¿Ya te has calmado?

Sanji apretó los dientes, sin querer cogerle aún la mano, furioso y amargo.

Sabía que como se la cogiera en ese momento, no respondía… .

Zoro, al verlo, siguió hablando:

-Piensa en lo peor que puede haber pasado. ¿Crees, en serio, que esperando que vengas se irían del restaurante así por las buenas, dejándolo todo?

Sanji inspiró, cerrando los ojos.

-No. Sigo pensando que eres un bestia.

-¿Pero ahora, aparte de eso, qué piensas?

Entonces, unos tensos segundos después, Sanji, mordiéndose el labio, alzó la cara.

-Que…tienes razón…

Zoro maldijo por dentro al ver su expresión.

Joder…

Lo había hecho llorar.

No había sido su intención.

Anda que menudos días llevam…

Entonces vio que, ahora sí, Sanji le cogía la mano.

-Tenía mucho miedo de pensarlo. Gracias, Zoro.

Por eso tenía tantas pesadillas, pensó Zoro para sí. Porque no dejaba de pensar en eso y no quería contármelo.

En silencio, Zoro le apretó la mano, ayudándolo a subir y dejándolo en el bote, ofreciéndole ropa seca de la mochila.

Ambos se incomodaron un poco cuando Sanji empezó a desnudarse, así que Zoro se giró y Sanji, por si acaso, sujetó la manta con los dientes mientras se vestía.

Zoro, después de un rato en silencio, carraspeó:

-No intentes llamar cuando lleguemos.

-Si no lo intento… - resopló el rubio, ya vestido.

-No va a pasar nada. – lo cortó el espadachín - Si lo intentas y sigue sin ir la línea, te vas a poner paranoico.

Sanji apretó los dientes…

Pero supo que llevaba razón.

-¿Y…qué me sugieres que haga, cara cactus?

-Ya lo sabes. Descansa lo que puedas mientras no veamos marines ni mierdas parecidas.

-Dormir no lo cura todo. – suspiró el rubio. Mierda. Se le había mojado el tabaco.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba pensativo, en silencio.

Y, cuando habló…

-Duerme conmigo.

Sanji lo miró, asombrado.

-¿Q…qué?

-Has…tenido muchas pesadillas el poco rato que te quedabas dormido. Pero la vez que te dejé dormir el día entero, no tuviste ni una, ¿verdad?

Un momento…

Entonces…las pesadillas se le habían calmado porque…

¿Porque Zoro había estado allí?

Sintió su orgullo mortificándole.

¿Dormir…otra vez con Zoro?

¿Él?

¿Cómo si fuera un crío?

Ya, claro…"dormir"…

¿Y que…y que volviera a pasar…?

¿Y que volviera a pasar algo que realmente estaba deseando?

Bien, se dijo para sí a pesar de su mortificación, ya he admitido delante de él que me gustó, así que puedo pensarlo si me sale de los cojones. Me gustó hacerlo con un hombre. Punto y final.

Aunque lo que realmente le mortificaba era que no simplemente le había gustado eso, sino que lo que realmente le había gustado era _estar con Zoro._

Sí, con Zoro, ni más ni menos.

Con ese pedazo de bruto.

Con ese bestia.

Con ese marimo.

Con…

…con la primera persona con la que realmente le importaba haberlo hecho.

Y quería repetirlo, joder.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¡JODER!

Se dio cuenta de que Zoro, ante su silencio, se había girado, mirando al mar.

Una parte de él quería volver a tirarlo de una patada por todas las gilipolleces que había dicho en menos de media hora…

…pero otra…

…notar al marimo, otra vez, cerca…

…abrazándolo…

…besándolo…

…simplemente tumbado a su lado, como había pasado ese día entero…

-Se ve ya tierra.

La voz de Zoro le hizo salir de sus pensamientos…

…y se le frunció el ceño cuando vio el enorme cartel en el que ponía:

BIENVENIDOS A WATERMELON.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

-Joder…Como que no ibas a torcerte, me cago en la… - masculló Sanji.

-¡OYE!

-Déjalo. – suspiró el rubio - Anda…vamos a ver qué podemos encontrar aquí…

…y, como respondiendo a eso, de pronto sonó la sirena del tren marítimo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, preciosa! – sonrió Sanji, de oreja a oreja.

- De…de nada – se sonrojó la linda recepcionista pelirroja, con pelo rizado, mientras le daba el ticket – Sa…Sale en una hora.

-¡Si no tuviera prisa, te invitaría a tomar algo!

-Esto…gracias… - sonrió la chica, mientras el que iba detrás de Sanji, rezongando, consiguió terminar de echarlo de la cola.

Pero Sanji, apretando la bolsa y guardándose los billetes, estaba más feliz que unas castañuelas.

Vuelvo a ser el de siempre, pensó para sí, sonriendo, mientras pasaba al baño.

Mellorine, mellorine…

Es idiota, pensó Zoro, viéndolo desde lejos, sintiendo algo raro que no le gustó demasiado.

Bueno, refunfuñó para sí, al menos sigue siendo MI idiota.

Quiero decir, NUESTRO idiota, se autocorrigió, mientras terminaba con el bote del Sunny.

Franky va a gritar, pero hasta que me saque los tímpanos, vamos, pensó Zoro, terminando de destrozar la madera y cogiendo el mechero que le había dado Sanji y la lata de aceite que habían comprado para prenderle fuego a lo que sobresaliera mucho, en esa zona apartada.

No es que le hiciera gracia, pero mejor que no encontraran pruebas.

Cuando hubo terminado, aún tardó un poco en llegar a la estación…¿Pero no estaba en línea recta?

En fin, la vista le habría engañado.

Una vez arriba, fue a dirigirse al andén.

Pero entonces la mano de Sanji le cogió del brazo.

-¿De verdad piensas ir así?

Zoro se giró…y se dio cuenta de que se había puesto las gafas de montura negra que usaba de vez en cuando y se había echado el pelo hacia atrás con gomina, dejando sus dos ojos visibles, vestido con un conjunto vaquero en lugar de con el traje de costumbre, mientras le tendía una bolsa a Zoro.

-¿Y eso?

-Se supone que tenemos a la Marina detrás, de momento, imbécil. Y tú vas descamisado, y diciendo "Zoro Roronoa" a gritos. Así que haz como yo y cámbiate.

Zoro le sonrió con toda la malicia que le cabía en el cuerpo.

-Oooh, llevas gafas, no te reconozcooo…Te has transformado en Míster Prince por completooo…

¡ANDA Y CHÚPAMELA!¡A ver si voy a tener que entrar yo y cambiart…!

Pero un violento silencio se instaló entre los dos.

Zoro, entonces, cogió la bolsa y pasó a los baños a ponerse la ropa.

Robin estaba en la cocina, esperando.

Era la hora de la siesta, y los demás estaban dormidos.

Mejor.

No querían preocuparlos antes de haber confirmado nada.

Y ella no se había molestado al ver que había sido Franky quien había cogido su carpeta con las muestras de papel.

De hecho, le alegraba: sabía que él no diría nada antes de tiempo.

Era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Se turbó al darse cuenta de que en realidad lo que pensaba era que era alguien en quien ELLA podía confiar.

De hecho, era a quien había estado esperando ahora.

Y en cuanto llegó…

Ella lo había escuchado, tomando un trago largo de café.

• Así que tú también piensas lo mismo.

• Bueno, nena, la verdad…es que es bastante posible. Y…eso explicaría lo que hablamos la pelirroja, el capitán y yo el otro día: nos mosqueó que la carta llegara ahora. Pensamos lo peor…

• Pues creo que, afortunadamente, metisteis la pata. – sonrió la morena.

• Nena, tú sí que sabes hacer que un fallo dé alegría – sonrió el ciborg…pero la sonrisa le duró poco - ¿Crees que puede ser algo peor?

• Sí – dijo ella, sin tapujos, cogiendo entonces el papel arrugado de la carta original y comenzando a enseñarle a Franky trozos de otros tipos de papel, comparándolos con la misiva. –Escribe algo en todas estas muestras.

Sonriendo con algo de picardía, Franky obedeció.

Robin es SUPER.

Robin rió un poco. Era como un niño a veces.

Invocó entonces dos brazos extra, uno que sujetó una jarra de agua de mar y otro que trajo una palangana.

• Mira, en la izquierda tengo la carta original y éste que tengo en la mano derecha, es un papel normal y corriente que se puede encontrar en cualquier sitio ¿de acuerdo? El que posiblemente use una persona cualquiera que escriba una carta acelerada como se supone que es esta – le explicó, y cuando Franky asintió, ella estrujó el papel corriente, lo mojó con la jarra y lo tiró a la palangana – Esto es algo parecido a lo que pasó con la carta original. Vamos a cogerla ahora… - dijo, y su otro brazo invocado fue a coger el papel…

Pero éste se deshizo, flotando en el agua marina.

• Joder…creo…creo que sé por dónde vas… - silbó Franky…y otra sospecha le hizo coger uno de los pliegos - ¿Éste papel es de buena calidad? ¿Dónde se usa?

• Pues…para cartas administrativas… - empezó Robin, pero Franky descartó deprisa ese papel.

• ¿Y éste? – dijo, con otro.

• Jurídicas.

El ciborg lo volvió a descartar.

Y de pronto ambos tuvieron la confirmación cuando Franky levantó otro de los trozos y Robin lo miró alterada.

No hizo ni falta que Robin dijera para qué se usaban esos pliegos…

O, mejor dicho, quién.

• Mójalo, de todas formas… - dijo Franky…

Y, cuando Robin repitió todo el proceso, ambos contuvieron el aliento…

El pliego había salido flotando, tal y como había hecho la carta de Sanji.

Si es que da igual, suspiró Sanji interiormente, ambos sentados en el vagón restaurante del tren marítimo, terminando de comer.

Sí, Zoro se había puesto la ropa…

…pero era perfectamente reconocible.

En fin, no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

Le habría gustado ayu…

Se sonrojó al imaginarse volver a verlo así, y lo disimuló mirando al plato.

Definitivamente, aunque ya habían hecho las paces, el ambiente no era el mismo de siempre.

- Oye, cocinero. – escuchó entonces la voz de Zoro.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué has comprado tantos billetes?

Se dio cuenta de que Zoro ya había terminado de comer y estaba mirando el paquete con los billetes.

-Ah, eso. Verás, sale un barco de Watermelon…pero se puede tomar también en Carem. Así que he comprado ya los billetes en Watermelon, aparte al nombre de Míster Prince.

-¿Por qu…? – dijo Zoro…y entonces lo entendió - ¿Para que no sepan por dónde vamos, no?

-Sí. Se supone que salía antes que el ás…en caso de que nos viésemos apurados… .He oído que a veces la gente va directamente en los botes desde las ciudades esas pequeñitas que se ven en esas rocas y esperan el barco con el billete, así que pueden confundirnos con alguien de allí.

-Ahá. Entiendo. Lo tienes todo pensado.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que le sorprendía la capacidad que tenía el rubio para adaptarse a lo que viniera.

¿Y por qué coño le tienen que quedar tan bien las gafas?, pensó.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que Sanji seguía con esa cara de preocupación. Suspiró.

-Sigues con esa cara.

-Tú tampoco lo estás pasando precisamente bien, ¿sabes?

Zoro lo miró con extrañeza, sin saber a qué se refería…aunque se lo imaginó al ver la cara del cocinero.

-Pensaba que era fácil saber lo que tienes en la cabeza, pero está claro que me equivoqué.

-¿Y eso qué se supone que quiere decir? – dijo Zoro con mirada de advertencia, pero Sanji terminó de comer como si nada.

-Mira que hace tiempo que nos conocemos y…apenas sé nada de ti. Eres jodidamente reservado…

-Lo mismo te podría decir yo a ti. – dijo Zoro.

Sanji inspiró.

-Vale…nací en el North Blue, y mis padres, que eran pescadores, murieron cuando era muy, muy pequeño, así que me cuidó mi abuela hasta que tuve edad de entrar a ser pinche. – suspiró. Para él mismo, esa época había sido casi borrosa en comparación con todo lo que había pasado después. Lo único que recordaba claramente era a la anciana, algo severa pero muy justa, cariñosa y además, encantadora…tal vez por eso adorara tanto a las mujeres, ahora que lo pensaba. Apuró el vaso.– El resto, ya lo sabes.

Cuando empezó a pensar, cabreado, que Zoro ni siquiera le había estado escuchando, escuchó la voz del espadachín.

-¿Qué pasó con tu abuela?

Levantó entonces la vista y se fijó en que le estaba mirando.

-La edad…al menos fue por eso, y al menos ella estaba contenta porque yo ya tenía plaza en esa cocina y los cocineros se habían comprometido a cuidar de mí. Le preocupaba dejarme solo. – se sintió un poco raro. ¿Qué hacía él hablando de esto, y más con…?

-Por eso estás tan acojonado…¿verdad?

Sanji lo miró…y casi pudo sentir una corriente de empatía viniendo de Zoro.

-Sí. Y, a lo que íbamos, ¿por qué el gran espadachín Zoro Roronoa me ha seguido hasta aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, imbécil. ¿Tienes cera en las orejas o qué?

-¡Serás…! ¡Marimo!¡Me refiero a que…!

-Tú me has hablado de tu pasado porque te ha dado la gana.

Notó la rabia hervirle en la garganta, en el pecho, mientras ambos andaban hacia sus asientos.

¿Esto…esto era una venganza, verdad?

Cabrón.

Mamonazo.

Desgraciad…

Pero notó que le ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias por contármelo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de algo.

_Tienes razón a medias…_

Un momento… .

_Te vi llorar. Y no me gustó._

Ahora su corazón se lo gritaba, y su cabeza estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy, muy serio por no escucharlo.

(AHORA)

De pronto ambos quedaron parados.

Los pasajeros del vagón seguían hablando…

…pero había uno que iba con un abrigo demasiado voluminoso.

-¡ALTO A LA MARINA! – gritó, y un grupo entró, de golpe, por uno de los lados del tren, entre los gritos de los pasajeros…

…que fueron todavía mayores cuando varios marines cayeron al suelo totalmente rajados o reventados.

El cabo sudó frío, dudando si dar la orden de que los que quedaran les siguieran… .

Pero entonces una sirena sonó.

¡Otro barco de la Marina!

Entonces,el cabo, sonriendo, hizo la señal de la orden.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, pensó Sanji, viéndolo por la ventana, viendo un barco grande de la Marina que se acercaba a otro más pequeño.

¡Refuerzos!

Entonces, al oír cómo Zoro se hacía cargo de los otros que venían, tuvo una idea:

-¡Sígueme! ¡Tengo una idea, pero tenemos que llegar hacia el vagón de cola!

-¡Roger! – gritó Zoro, siguiéndolo.

Entre los gritos de los pasajeros, ambos salieron corriendo, subiéndose por el techo del vagón.

-¡Apártense! – gritó el cabo que dirigía la operación, pasando por el pasillo, entre los pasajeros - ¡Id por los lados! ¡Han subido al techo! ¡Tenemos refuerz…!

-¡Alto a la facción de Redback! – se escuchó de pronto fuera. - ¡Abandonen el tren ahora mismo y déjennos a los piratas!

-¿Q…Qué?

Eso mismo pensaban ambos piratas, corriendo por el techo del vagón, esquivando los disparos del barco más pequeño…

…y de pronto ambos tuvieron que apretarse contra el techo.

¡Una bomba de cuerdas, del barco grande, con pesos en cada cabo!

¡Estos sí que vienen preparados!, pensó Sanji, aún pegado cuando pasó la siguiente.

Zoro, a toda prisa, la cortó en el aire, cogiendo al rubio de la mano y ayudándole a correr mientras trataban vencer la resistencia del movimiento del tren, igual que los pocos marines que se estaban atreviendo a seguirlos.

Redback, que lo miraba todo desde su barco, rabiaba.

Bastante suerte habían tenido al encontrarlos allí, de casualidad.

A toda prisa, cogió su Den Den Mushi para gritar:

-¡Son nuestros!

-Esto está ya lejos de su jurisdicción. No se entrometan. – dijo otra voz desde el otro barco.

-¡Será po…! – gritó Redback, y, apretando los dientes, dijo al timonel – Atraviese el barco.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Haga lo que le digo!

-¡Pero serán gilipollas! – gritó Zoro, cortando más cuerdas, alucinado.

El barco más pequeño estaba cortándole el paso al grande.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! – gritó Sanji, tirando a los marines que les seguían a patadas.

¡Ya estaban casi en el vagón de cola!

Se agachó a toda prisa, tratando de no escuchar el silbido de las cuerdas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

¡Si no se equivocaba, las cuerdas de los botes salvavidas estarían por…!

¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO!? – gritó el rubio, tratando de que el pasmo no le impidiese seguir con las cuerdas.

Y es que, con un crujido devastador, el barco grande había quedado encajado en el pequeño, al que llevaba arrastrando, moviéndose más lentamente pero sin pausa.

-¡CUIDADO! – escuchó el grito de Zoro…

…pero lo único que escuchó pasar, muy, muy cerca, fue el siseo de una de esas bombas, que se desplegó mientras el bote caía al agua…

Quedó helado.

Ya…sólo estaba él en el techo.

Y, como confirmando sus temores, tres espadas sueltas flotaron un momento en el agua instantes antes de desaparecer, engullidas por el agua.

-¡ZORO!

Zoro, desesperadamente, intentó cortar las cuerdas que lo habían atrapado, pero descubrió demasiado tarde que había perdido sus espadas…

Mierda…

¡MIERDA!

A pesar de lo mucho que tiraba, no podía romper esas cuerdas…

Sólo se hundía, se hundía…

Con la visión cada vez más oscura, más débil.

Los pulmones…le dolían…

Cocinero…joder…espero…espero que…

De pronto, sintió que algo lo cogía…

…y notó unos labios posarse contra los suyos, dándole aire…

Abrió los ojos lo bastante para ver la figura borrosa del cocinero que, abriéndole los labios con los suyos, le estaba ayudando a respirar mientras con una de sus espadas cortaba las cuerdas todo lo rápido que podía, abrazándolo en cuanto terminó…

…y, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Zoro se aferró a Sanji mientras éste, abrazándolo también y sin dejar de besarlo, nadó hacia arriba, con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, hacia arriba, hacia arriba…

Hacia arriba… .

¡Menudo destrozo! – silbó el cabo, entre asustado y rabioso.

El tren había tenido que detenerse en medio de las vías por la batalla campal mientras el barco pequeño se había partido en trozos que a duras penas sí que flotaban entre las vías.

Jefe, creo que deberíamos retirarnos…

Pero Redback sólo podía mirar con furia a la facción entrometida.

Venían todavía mejor preparados que ellos.

-¿¡De dónde habéis salido vosotros!? – gritó Redback, encarándose con un cabo que se acercó en bote…

…que, con una flema impresionante, le ofreció un Den Den Mushi…

-RedBack…la capitana Hina quiere hablar con usted.

-¿Eh? ¿Hina?

-Sí…y dice no sé qué de sus pelotas y un torno de carpintero…creo en serio que debería oírlo.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que, entre los restos del vagón, uno de los botes salvavidas del tren marítimo, puesto bocabajo, se separaba del resto.

Total, podía parecer la corriente…

…pero en realidad era porque dentro Sanji Kuroashi y Zoro Roronoa, sujetando el bote con las manos desde dentro y con sus cosas sobre la cabeza para que no se mojaran más, pedaleaban dentro del agua, acercándose lento pero seguro hacia las islas de las casitas, hacia donde seguramente acabaría parando el barco en cualquier momento…

****AHORA****

Y entonces pudieron mirarse.

Después de que ambos hubieron conseguido escapar bajo ese bote, la escasa media hora que había pasado transcurrido de una forma muy borrosa:el hecho de que hubieran podido subir, luego que realmente el plan de Sanji hubiera funcionado casi enseguida y los del barco los hubieran recogido e indicado su habitación al tomarlos por habitantes de las casitas…

Todo, todo, parecía entremezclado.

Y, sin saber cómo, ambos habían acabado ahora en el camarote del barco, con la puerta recién cerrada, ambos calados, como recién despertados de un sueño extrañísimo, pasada toda la angustia …

_…y, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Zoro se aferró a Sanji mientras éste, abrazándolo también y sin dejar de besarlo, nadó hacia arriba, con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, hacia arriba, hacia arriba…_

Con fuerza, ambos se abrazaron, desesperados, besándose con ganas, casi sin respirar, robándose el aliento el uno al otro hasta que no pudieron más…

Cuando pararon para coger aire, Zoro,mirándolo tentativamente, extendió la mano hacia la cara de Sanji, apartándole el pelo mojado, acercándose a él, ambos enfebrecidos ante el contacto… .

…pero entonces Zoro paró, apartándose, girándose, conteniéndose muy a duras penas.

-Voy al baño – murmuró Zoro.

Sanji lo vio cerrar la puerta, de golpe.

No…no quiere repetir lo que pasó la otra vez, pensó el rubio, mordiéndose el labio.

No…lo que no quería repetir era lo que había pasado al día siguiente…

Con furia, se arrancó la camiseta mojada, echándola al suelo, lanzándola luego al aire de una patada.

Si es que…

¡Joder! ¡Soy un gilipollas!

Pero…

Se llevó la mano al pecho, con fuerza.

Él…

El ver así a Zoro, a punto de ahogarse...

El sentirlo respirar otra vez, contra él, mientras se agarraba a él…el verlo bien entre sus brazos, el saber que seguía vivo…

Todo eso le estaba estrujando el corazón.

Quería…Quería…

Apretó los dientes.

Quería estar otra vez con el marimo.

Como fuera.

Y la mirada de Zoro cuando se había separado, con toda la voluntad que tenía...

Eso le hizo darse cuenta…

…de que no era él solo quien lo necesitaba…

-¿Marimo? – dijo, llamando al baño.

Al ver que no respondía, Sanji se acercó en silencio a las camas, mirándolas.

Entonces, lo decidió.

Zoro inspiró, lavándose la cara en el lavabo del baño y cogiendo una toalla para secarse el pecho.

Tenía…tenía que controlarse.

Aunque no quisiera.

¡Ñiiiiiiiiic!

Ese chirrido hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos del cuerpo mientras apretaba los dientes.

Abrió la puerta, sin soltar la toalla…

¡Ñiiiic!

Y quedó de piedra al ver que Sanji, aún sin desvestirse del todo, estaba arrastrando una cama.

-¿Se…puede saber qué haces?

El rubio ni lo miró.

-Pesas, no te jode…¿Tú que crees? – murmuró, algo menos seguro - D…Dormir contigo…

Entonces el peliverde se dio cuenta de que las ventanas estaban suavemente tapadas.

Sanji creyó que Zoro le replicaría…

…pero en vez de eso vio que el peliverde se acercaba, dejando la toalla sobre la cama…

-Espera. Te ayudo.

…y se ponía a su lado, empujando la cama hasta que ambas se unieron.

Sanji sonrió…aunque le dio vértigo ver el enorme espacio que formaban ambas camas.

Era…

Despacio, se obligó a apoyar la rodilla, a subirse a la cama.

Zoro, despacio, fue a seguirlo, pero se detuvo.

Se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba temblando.

Con cuidado, lo abrazó desde atrás,acariciándole el pecho con sus fuertes manos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo? – le susurró.

-De nada. – musitó Sanji, pero con eso Zoro lo apretó más.

-Lo dicho...mientes fatal…

-Anda y que te… - pero suspiró al notar que las manos de Zoro bajaban, suavemente, bajándole despacio los pantalones aún mojados, acariciándole entre las piernas primero con la toalla para secarlo y luego con sus manos, entre los muslos, sin acariciar todavía su cada vez más creciente hombría…mientras la propia hombría de Zoro comenzaba a acariciarle por detrás.

Es enorme, volvió a pensar Sanji en un acceso de pánico, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse.

Sabía…sabía que para el marimo esto también era importante.

De hecho…notaba cómo le temblaban las manos mientras volvía a acariciarlo.

Zoro ahogó un grito cuando notó que caía hacia adelante…y se dio cuenta de que era porque Sanji, abrazándolo, lo había tirado sobre él. Lo miró, sintiendo un acceso de ternura al ver cómo el rubio lo miraba, sonriendo, algo nervioso…

…y volvió a sentirse como cuando le había besado, la otra noche.

-Nunca…lo había hecho. Con nadie. – le susurró Zoro, acariciándole la cara.

-Me lo imaginé.

-¿Tan malo fue? – bromeó suavemente Zoro, besándole el cuello.

-En…absoluto…Lo…lo hiciste bastan…bastante bien… - sonrió Sanji bajo su rubor. – Me…me dejaste con…ganas de repetirlo, te dijera lo que te dijera.

Entonces, Sanji lo besó, despacio, con ternura, con detalle…

Zoro quedó parado, con miedo a replicar por si rompía esa suavidad, esa delicadeza…

Y cerró los ojos, comenzando a dejarse llevar cuando el rubio lo abrazó, con fuerza, haciendo desaparecer casi toda la ropa que les quedaba el uno del otro, ambos rodando pronto por las camas, despacio, sin prisa, sin dejar de besarse, de buscarse…

Y lo que ya le pudo fue la cara del rubio, que estaba claramente abochornado, pero seguro, mientras le decía, mirándole:

• Me gustó ser tu primero. Y… no me arrepiento. Quería dejártelo claro…

_Antes de ti, no,_

_yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas,_

_muriendo de amor…_

Zoro sólo sonrió, ahora ya más relajado, sintiendo como si algo, algo que le llevaba agobiando desde hacía días, se le derritiera en el pecho al oír eso.

Entonces, se inclinó suavemente sobre el oído del rubio:

• Puedes estar orgulloso…tú también me dejaste con ganas de repetirlo…

Y Sanji dejó escapar algo a medio camino entre un grito y un gemido cuando Zoro se lanzó sobre él, besándolo con fuerza, con gula, casi sin darle tiempo a replicarle, mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos a toda prisa.

Sanji, receloso aún a su pesar, jadeó, arqueándose, cuando Zoro comenzó a besar su cuello, apretándolo…Joder, aún tenía miedo…a pesar de…

Notó entonces que Zoro pareció suavizar su ritmo, yendo un poco más despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, acariciándolo más suave… .

Todavía más tierno de lo que se había portado la otra vez.

El…el tierno tendría que haber sido yo, joder, pensó Sanji por un momento.

¿Por qué era tan dulce, incluso después de todo?

Sanji se forzó a relajarse, centrándose sólo en las caricias del peliverde, sólo en su cara, en su mirada…

Gimió de nuevo al sentir que le mordía el cuello, acariciándole el pecho, haciéndole de nuevo aferrarse a su amplia espalda, rodearle con las piernas mientras el peliverde lo abrazaba.

_Esos dramas _

_no me robaban la calma, _

_pero la historia cambió,_

…pero…

…a…aquí…aquí faltaba algo… .

Entonces, con cuidado, Zoro comenzó a tomarlo, besándolo cuando notó que comenzaba a molestarle. El peliverde jadeó, tratando de controlarse. No…no quería volver a hacerle sangre, ni daño…

-¿Te sigue doliendo? - le susurró, suave.

-Ah...n...no... - jadeó el rubio…y entonces se le ocurrió algo – Aun…otra…otra vez…prueba…antes…con los…dedos… - murmuró, sonrojado…

-¿Otra vez? – sonrió Zoro con malicia.

-Ah…cabrón… - masculló, pero sonriendo al notar que el marimo le besaba suavemente el cuello, cogiéndole la mano.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Zoro ya iba a moverse…

Y también se dio cuenta de lo que fallaba.

Zoro…sólo se estaba centrando en él.

Marimo idiota, pensó, con bastante más ternura de la acostumbrada.

Él era el único que estaba siendo…

-Espera…espera…no tan rápido…

El peliverde lo miró con cierta confusión, que aumentó al ver cómo el rubio le sonreía.

-Quiero…quiero verte… Dé…déjame…déjame verte…

_Mmmh, mmmmh…_

_pero esta historia me cambió..._

Zoro, complaciéndolo a pesar de su extrañeza, se mantuvo quieto, jadeando, mientras se incorporaba lo suficiente para que Sanji lo mirara desde abajo en la semipenumbra…y suspiró cuando, con eso, el rubio le mordisqueó un pezón, abrazándolo de la espalda con fuerza.

-Es…está muy bien…que…me desees…pero…esto no es una carrera...no…no hay prisa…y somos dos…

Se sintió algo raro al decírselo precisamente a él y cuando estaba deseando que se moviera ahora y ya; pero también estaba deseando acariciarlo, acariciar ese cuerpo que había vislumbrado antes y hacía un par de noches.

Zoro jadeó al notar que lamía su cicatriz, con cuidado, apretando su pecho con sus manos con delicada habilidad.

Pero lo que ya le puso frenético fue cómo lo miraba, con los ojos turbios y las mejillas sonrosadas, casi brillando en la media luz de la habitación.

_Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,_

_cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma._

_Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,_

_pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan…_

Era…era tan…ver cómo él también lo deseaba era tan…

-Joder…cocinero…no…no puedo más… - jadeó Zoro, tratando de empezar a moverse, pero el rubio lo detuvo suavemente.

-Shhh…dé…déjame a mí… - le susurró, mordiéndole ahora el otro pezón.

Zoro gimió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar a moverse…y se sintió al borde de las lágrimas de la pura frustración y lujuria al ver que Sanji, sin dejar de besarlo y de mirarlo, había comenzado a acariciarse a sí mismo, despacio, visiblemente… .

-No…no puedo esperar más…No puedo… - lo abrazó del cuello, con desesperación, deseando volver a notarlo, volver a moverse en su interior, volver a tenerlo tal y como había deseado desde… - Sanji, por favor… .

Sanji, al oír cómo lo llamaba por su nombre con ese tono de súplica, no pudo seguir siendo inflexible:

-S…siéntate… y…ayúdame…a levantarme…

Pretendía ponerse sobre él, para dirigir, para ayudarle…

…pero gimió cuando Zoro, sin dejarse caer hacia atrás, lo dejó sentado en su regazo.

Se sonrojó todavía más al darse cuenta de lo cerca que tenía al marimo, de lo cerca que tenía su mirada, su respiración… .

Entonces, quedó parado, sólo dejándose envolver por esa sensación.

Nunca…nunca había probado eso, con ninguna chica; ni se lo habían pedido, ni había tenido esas ganas…siempre…la había visto como una postura demasiado cercana, demasiado íntima para un rollete de una noche…

…pero, ahora, con Zoro…

Estaba deseando sentirlo así.

Tan cerca.

Tan fuerte.

_Y ahora tú,_

_llegaste a mí, amor,_

_y sin mas cuentos_

_apuntas directo_

_en medio del alma._

Jadeando, le abrazó el cuello, besándole suavemente el lóbulo, jugando con sus pendientes con la lengua, haciendo que con eso Zoro suspirara más, apretándole instintivamente del trasero.

-Ah…así…muéveme… - gimió Sanji, teniendo que aferrarse a su cuello con sus brazos al notar cómo empezaba a moverlo - Angh… Zo…Zoroooo…Zoro…

Zoro, con cierta malicia mezclada con ternura, lo besó, comenzando a complacerle, despacio, sin prisa, besándolo más cuando comenzó a gemir; pensando que se perdería al notar cómo lo engullía con su cuerpo, con sus labios, con su calor, cada vez con más fuerza, con más profundidad… .

Era...era un sueño hecho realidad... .

Y, cuando lo vio gritar, cuando lo sintió vaciarse en su pecho, cuando vio cómo lo miraba, cómo se dejaba tumbar de nuevo contra la cama para recibirlo, gimiendo mientras Zoro lo llenaba desparramándose en su interior, el espadachín sintió que podía perderse…

Jo…joder…

Vol…volvía a sentirlo como el primer día, sintiendo deseos de no abandonarlo nunca, de no separarse de él incluso después de que todo eso terminara, después incluso de volver al barco…no quería nunca, nunca renunciar a verlo con esa expresión, con esa felicidad… .

Jadeó, quedando parado sobre él, sin poder separarse, no todavía, no, cogiéndose ambos de las manos, con fuerza...

Supo…

Entonces…

Entonces Zoro lo tuvo claro.

Muy claro.

Aún más de lo que lo había tenido aquella noche.

Y, al verle la cara, al ver cómo Zoro lo miraba, Sanji sintió cómo un extraño vértigo, que a partir de ese momento nunca lo dejaría y que entonces no podía nombrar, se instalaba en su corazón…

…y se expandió por todo él cuando Zoro, apoyando sus labios en su oído, susurró:

• Te quiero, cocinero…

_Ahora tú,_

_llegaste a mí, oh, no,_

_sin previo aviso,_

_sin un permiso,_

_como si nada._

_Ahora tú..._

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos…y éstos se enturbiaron, llenándose de lágrimas por no sabría decir qué.

_Sólo tienes razón a medias…_

Eso…eso había querido decir antes…

Lo _había sabido._

Marimo idiota, pensó para sí, pero sonriendo bajo las lágrimas, que Zoro besó suavemente antes de que el rubio lo besara a él, con intensidad creciente conforme el peliverde, despacio, sin haber perdido la erección, se movía de nuevo en su interior, enardeciéndolo poco a poco otra vez, acariciándolo en lo más profundo de su ser, sin prisas, ambos deseando que esto se prolongara todo lo posible…

_Ahora tú…_

_…llegaste a mí…_


	6. I ve got you under my skin

**I´VE GOT YOU UNDER MY SKIN**

Sanji abrió los ojos, sintiendo primero la urgencia de ir al Baratie de nuevo…

…pero recordó enseguida dónde estaba.

En un barco, que de todas formas lo llevaba hacia allí. Sintió un poco de ansiedad por un momento, pero…ahora sólo podía esperar…

Y…

No estaba solo… .

Inspiró, reconociendo quién estaba a su lado.

Se sentía tan bien como hacía unas noches...

Bueno, no.

Esto era mejor.

Era mejor porque se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Zoro le rodeaban suave pero firmemente a la vez que su descansada hombría todavía los unía bajo las sábanas, en la penumbra de la habitación, dándole calor con su cuerpo desnudo mientras la luna brillaba ya en el cielo, en la noche reciente.

Y ese suave brillo era lo que bañaba la cara del espadachín, a poca distancia de la suya.

Qué tranquilo está durmiendo, ahora que me fijo, pensó Sanji, sonriendo casi sin pensarlo al fijarse más en su cara dormida, tranquila.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que, siempre, en cierta forma, Zoro le había parecido dulce...

Incluso antes de todo lo que había pasado.

_Te quiero, cocinero…_

El vértigo que había sentido durante ese momento volvió, con fuerza, haciéndole separarse con cuidado de no despertarlo.

Con cuidado, recorrió su moreno pecho desnudo,acariciando suavemente su cicatriz, esa cicatriz que el espadachín llevaba casi desde que se habían conocido. Aún le sorprendía que hubiera podido soportar un corte así...

Aunque claro, pensó, estaba descubriendo que al marimo no le costaba sorprenderle...y, eso, en cierta forma, le gustaba.

Con ternura, siguió la longitud de la cicatriz con los dedos, trazando suavemente los músculos y la piel de su vientre, sonriendo cuando le escuchó suspirar en sueños,sintiendo su suavidad en las puntas de sus dedos...

Y notó entonces una mano suave y amplia que le acariciaba la cabeza, con temblorosa ternura.

Zoro le estaba sonriendo suavemente…pero algo temblaba en su mirada.

Tiene…tiene miedo de que vuelva a ponerme como la otra vez, se dio cuenta el rubio.

Entrecerrando los ojos, lo abrazó más fuerte, acariciándole la espalda, besándolo con ternura, dándole una suave negativa muda que el peliverde supo interpretar.

El rubio se violentó un poco al notar que Zoro, con cuidado, levantaba la manta…y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su cuerpo con más detalle aún que antes.

Zoro sonrió para sí, acariciando suavemente la espalda del rubio. Era un par de dedos más alto y estaba menos musculado que él, pero también era fuerte, fibroso, con un cuerpo que no se desharía si lo apretaba contra él; tenía más vello que él, pero eso no le suponía ningún problema: le había hecho la caricia todavía más suave, más tierna; su piel pálida, además, parecía pedir a gritos que la mordiera, que la lamiera, que la acariciara … .

Para Zoro, todo en él estaba perfectamente compensado. Hasta la mala hostia que se gastaba a veces. Tenía que admitir que eso también le gustaba tanto como conseguía enervarlo.

Y…lo de la noche anterior…

Verlo así…y más notarlo así, con algo de miedo pero queriendo abrazarlo…haberlo visto gozar, aferrado a él, besándolo… y luego haberse quedado dormido dentro de él… .

Sí. Había sido un sueño hecho realidad.

Se dio cuenta de que el rubio también le miraba, con la misma atención si no más…y sonrió para sí al ver cómo sus ojos se enturbiaban con sólo mirarlo antes de que ambos se besaran, despacio, sin prisa.

Con cuidado, Zoro apretó su cuerpo contra él, arrancando con eso un suave gemido por parte de ambos cuando su ya más que despierta hombría se apretó contra la de Sanji, comenzando a despertarla también…

- ¿Es…es tu forma de decirme "Buenas noches"? – murmuró el rubio.

- Lo puedes ver así… .

- Marimo pervertido...

- No sé cómo tomarme que seas precisamente tú el que me diga eso…además de que yo no he sido el que estaba gimiendo como una gata en celo…

-¡YO NO GIMO COMO…!

…pero la risa de Zoro lo calmó.

Su mirada era benevolente, sin chispa de malicia…si acaso, de picardía…

…y Sanji se sorprendió gimiendo cuando, de golpe, el peliverde mordió uno de sus pezones, sujetándole sin violencia el brazo al notar que se revolvía por instinto. Sanji jadeó, pero apenas sí había conseguido relajarse cuando Zoro comenzó, inexperta pero animosamente, a chupar ese pezón, acariciándole el vientre, bajando hasta su erección…

El rubio no pudo evitar gemir con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al notar cómo la húmeda boca de Zoro envolvía su hombría, con torpeza pero con entusiasmo, mandándole escalofríos, haciéndole retorcerse contra su presa, gimiendo más al ver que se aventuraba a mover la lengua, sin dejar de mirarlo…

Pronto se dio cuenta del verdadero volumen de sus gemidos... .

_…además de que yo no he sido el que estaba gimiendo como una gata en celo…_

Rabioso por eso, giró la cabeza, apretando los dientes, intentando contenerse.

-¿Qué pasa? – sonrió Zoro, burlonamente, lamiendo su erección, desafiante, más al ver que con eso le costaba más…

Y quedó parado cuando Sanji, al ver que no podía contener sus ruidos, cogió la almohada, mordiéndola con ganas.

-¿Es por lo que he dicho antes? ¡Ey!

Tercamente, Sanji siguió mordiendo la almohada, sujetándola cuando Zoro intentó quitársela, ambos retorciéndose en la cama, hasta que Sanji quedó bocabajo, sujetándola con las manos y mordiéndola con desafío.

• Terco de mierda – siseó Zoro…pero suspiró, notando cómo el verlo así le daba todavía más ganas de él…

…y Sanji se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de la posición en la que estaba, al notar que Zoro le cogía del trasero con fuerza.

• N…nh…no…Es…espera…¡Espe..!¡AAAAH! ¡QUIE…!

Gimió largamente al notar que Zoro lamía su entrada, con torpe glotonería, como una caricia húmeda y cálida. Se sonrojó aún más, de excitación y vergüenza, más al notar que la caricia se hacía aún más profunda.

Sanji, jadeando, trató de darse la vuelta…pero se desesperó más cuando Zoro, con una mano, le logró sujetar las muñecas contra el colchón…

…y abrió mucho los ojos cuando notó que el marimo,tentativamente, metía un dedo en él.

• ¡Ah!

• ¿No me dijiste que tal vez así? – le susurró Zoro en el oído, con malicia…era verdad…notaba que, ya el dedo, parecía entrar bien… .

Sanji, al notar que ahora venían dos dedos, gimió, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas…aunque no precisamente de tristeza, vergüenza ni nada negativo…

Joder…

Le…le estaba gustando tanto…

Gimió contra la cama cuando su desatendida erección, simplemente, explotó, haciéndole derramarse sobre las sábanas mientras de su boca se escapaba un hilo de saliva.

• Para tanto que te quejabas, pareces haberlo pasado muy bien… - le sonrió Zoro en el oído, con maliciosa ternura, limpiándole suavemente la saliva de los labios.

• Te odio, cabronazo… - siseó Sanji entre jadeos.

Pero hasta él mismo sabía que ni por asomo quería decir eso.

Y gimió más cuando, ayudándose con el semen que todavía goteaba de su enseguida medio despierta erección, Zoro acarició una última vez su entrada antes de tomarlo, casi de golpe.

Para alivio de ambos, la entrada fue casi limpia, más suave…

Tanto que Zoro ni siquiera se detuvo, sujetándole ahora del pecho mientras lo tomaba, con urgencia, con fuerza; mientras acariciaba su ahora férrea erección con cada vez más ganas; mientras aceleraba entre jadeos al ver que el rubio mordía la almohada y, aun así, se le oía, se le oía…

Y lo que ya le pudo fue, cuando lamió su lóbulo, ver cómo lo miraba desde ahí, con los ojos turbios, las mejillas encendidas y esa boca entre abierta…

Tuvo que besarlo, tuvo que hacerlo, tuvo que seguir cuando lo mordió, cuando lo notó aferrarse a su brazo con fuerza, cuando ambos temblaron casi a la vez, cayendo sobre la cama, derrengados… .

Zoro casi lamentó separarse…

Y entonces escuchó al rubio decir, entre jadeos:

• Como…como vuelvas a…elegir esta postura…te ahogo…

• Seguro… - sonrió suavemente Zoro, pero entonces se dio cuenta de Sanji estaba taciturno, y muerto de vergüenza – Eh…

• No…no es nada… - murmuró Sanji, girándole la cara. -Es un pronto…ya se me pasará…

Notó entonces que Zoro, en lugar de girarse, se ponía a su espalda, cerca de él, rodeándole con cuidado la cintura.

-Cada vez que tengas un pronto…puedes decírmelo. – le susurró suavemente,acariciándole la cara – Lo…¿lo sabes, no?

Sanji sonrió un poco, cogiendo la mano de Zoro.

-Ya lo sé, marimo idiota… . - murmuró, besándole la mano.

Suspiró al notar que el peliverde lo abrazaba con fuerza, desde atrás, quedándose dormido abrazado a él…

…y él, medio dormido también, le cogió la mano, apretándola, ambos quedándose dormidos así.

Sanji despertó, bien entrada la mañana…

…y notó como una brisa que le daba en la cara, fresquita.

Aunque quedó de piedra cuando vio qué era lo que la producía.

Zoro, vestido sólo de cintura para abajo, estaba levantando a pulso el sofá de la habitación.

-¿Pero qué leches haces?

-Entrenar un poco – dijo Zoro como si tal cosa. La verdad, se había descuidado un poco en ese viaje.

Y tampoco había querido despertar a Sanji.

-Has vuelto a dejarme dormir. – suspiró el rubio.

-¿Quieres hacer algo más? – le sonrió Zoro con picardía.

-Joder, estás en celo.

-Como si fuera yo el único.

Y Sanji notó que su cuerpo, como dándole la razón, no podía dejar de reaccionar al ver al musculoso peliverde sudando.

Estate quietecita, hostias, pensó, cruzando sus piernas sobre su erección.

Vale, ahora hablo con mi polla. De aquí al psiquiátrico, dos pasos.

Entonces escuchó el ruido de ambos estómagos, casi a la vez.

Sonrió un poco. Joder, qué pocas ganas de levantarse, vestirse e ir al come…

Pero quedó de piedra al levantar la cabeza.

-No me jodas – silbó, lívido.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Zoro, dejando el sofá en su sitio y descansando un poco. – Ah, la comida…sí, la han traído antes de que yo me levantara.

…y es que el desayuno estaba servido, tapado, en la mesa puesta delante del sofá que ahora levantaba Zoro.

-La madre que me parió – bufó Sanji, mortificado – Nos…nos han…

Jodeeeeeeeeer…

No sabía si alabar o si cagarse en el servicio de habitaciones de ese barco por ser tan discretos y silenciosos que se habían colado sin ser vistos ni oídos en la habitación donde una pareja dormía desnuda a pierna suelta después de hacerlo.

Aunque su propio estómago tomó la elección al volver a sonar.

Se levantó, sin molestarse en vestirse, sintiendo un leve resentimiento en las piernas. Mierda…

Pero bueno, descansando un poco imaginaba que se le pasaría, pensó, abriendo las fuentes…

… pero suspiró al notar que Zoro, desnudo de cintura para arriba, lo abrazaba desde atrás.

-¿No…estabas entrenando?

-¿Contigo andando desnudo por aquí? Y una mierda.

Sanji sonrió y lo besó, antes de ofrecerle un trozo de carne, sonrojándose cuando Zoro lo aceptó directamente con sus labios, y luego el peliverde lo imitó con otro trozo, ofreciéndoselo.

Sanji suspiró al notar que su cuerpo no quedaba indiferente al de Zoro, mientras ambos desayunaban así, sin separarse, sentados en el sofá con las piernas enlazadas.

Podría acostumbrarme, pensó, antes de mortificarse por ese pensamiento.

-¿Tenía yo razón, o no?

Lo miró…y vio la sonrisa pícara que se le extendía a Zoro por toda la cara.

-Con lo de que el que durmieras conmigo te iba a sentar bien. –añadió el espadachín con más picardía – Ya tienes otra cara.

-Eres un cabrón – sonrió Sanji, algo desdeñoso. – Además, teniendo en cuenta que te has puesto en celo, técnicamente, dormir, poco.

-Como si yo fuera el único. Y ya lo recuperaremos. ¿Cuánto queda para la isla siguiente?

-En…en eso pensé anoche… - suspiró Sanji – Creo…que tres días…y luego…

-Ya no puedes hacer nada más. – dijo Zoro, algo brusco, pero suavizando su brusquedad apretándole de la mano.

-Ya…pero joder…

El peliverde lo enmudeció suavemente, abrazándolo con fuerza.

_Déjalo ya, ¿vale?_

Sanji sonrió débilmente al recordar en ese abrazo el primero que le había dado.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan bruto y tan tierno a la vez?, pensó para sí.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

-Zoro…¿te…te diste cuenta de algo ayer? Había, claramente…

-¿Dos facciones? Sí…lo he estado pensado…

-Wow… Vale, ahora en serio: esto ya no puede ser coincidencia, ¿no crees?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Mira…normalmente suelen venir a por nosotros en bloque…¿qué sentido tiene que de pronto dos "bloques" se peleen, más si lo que quieren es pillarnos?

-Pero…¿entonces, puede ser…que haya una orden en la Marina especialmente contra nosotros ahora?

-Tú lo has dicho. – suspiró Sanji. Joder, menudo viajecito…

¿Y además, por qué de pronto…?

No…un momento.

-Es…para mí.

-¿Qué?

-En Durango. ¿Te acuerdas? Por lo que sea, iban a por mí solo… Y, no es por presumir – sonrió, evidentemente presumiendo – pero estaban muy mal informados: sólo trajeron a cien. – dejó de presumir un momento, a pesar de que le estaba divirtiendo mucho la casi visible nube negra de tormenta que aparecía sobre la cabeza de Zoro – Además, se notaba que no sabían que estaría contigo : si yo fuera un marine y quisiera ir a por ti, por ejemplo, iría en un grupo de, como mínimo, quinientos, armado hasta los dientes y me pondría protecciones hasta en los calzoncillos…y ni se me ocurriría enfrentarme contra los refuerzos.

-Es lógico. – dijo Zoro.

-Chulito.

-Has sido tú el del ejemplo. Así que, a ver que yo me entere: no sólo has cometido la estupidez de largarte solo en pleno ataque de nervios con un problema familiar grave sin decirnos nada a ninguno…sino que te has metido de patas en lo que parece una trampa, ¿no?

-Algo así – replicó Sanji, apretando los dientes.

…y casi los hizo chirriar ante la sonrisita de Zoro.

-Luffy te va a hostiar.

-¿¡A MÍ SOLO!? – gritó Sanji, incorporándose de golpe para lanzarle una patada - ¿¡TE RECUERDO QUIÉN COJONES SE ME COLÓ EN EL BOTE!?

Pero de pronto se vio tirado al sofá…

…y quedó mudo cuando Zoro, abrazándolo de nuevo, lo besó, con fuerza, uniendo suavemente ambos cuerpos, recordándole que él estaba desnudo y Zoro a medio, remediando eso último casi enseguida…

…y haciéndolo suspirar de nuevo en el beso al sentir el ya familiar tacto de la piel del marimo contra la suya…

…y al ver cómo le miraba, sonriendo con tierna malicia.

-No te he oído arrepentirte de que me colara…

-Tienes…cabrón…tienes razón… - sonrió suavemente, Sanji. – No…no me arrepiento.

Entonces lo correspondió, suspirando, dejándose acariciar…

…y notó que Zoro hacía el abrazo todavía más apasionado, besándole suavemente en el cuello, subiendo despacio por su lóbulo, donde susurró:

-¿Puedo…puedo hacértelo otra vez?

Qué…mono, pensó Sanji para sí, antes de poder evitarlo.

¿Mono?

¿En serio, de verdad, me está pareciendo mono?

Pero es que no se le ocurría otra expresión ante la cara de Zoro ahora que lo miraba, ante el tono con el que se lo había preguntado…

Notó entonces cómo una oleada de ternura lo llenaba de arriba abajo mientras lo apretaba contra sí, sintiendo como si el latido de su corazón se acelerara sólo con tener a Zoro así, abrazándolo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Si…si me lo pides así…Madre mía…he…he creado un monstruo. – sonrió Sanji, aún algo avergonzado, aunque luego dijo – Y…¿si no puedo andar luego, qué?

-Te llevo en brazos – susurró Zoro, besándole el cuello.

-Los cojones – rió Sanji, antes de besarlo, con ganas.

Menos mal que ese día no planeaba andar mucho… .

Sanji jadeaba, mordiendo el hombro de Zoro, mientras éste lo tomaba, con ganas, mordiéndole también en el cuello a la vez que ambos se cogían de las manos, ambos cuerpos perlados de sudor y empapados con el olor a sexo el uno del otro, en el denso calor que ambos habían ido creando en esa habitación, en esa cama cuyas sábanas ya también olían a ellos, haciéndoles suave cobijo.

Salvo momentos puntuales en los que descansaban para comer o dormir juntos,llevaban dos días enteros haciendo el amor, hasta llegar ambos a perder la cuenta de las veces en las que se habían amado y perdido el uno en el otro.

Y ninguno se sentía harto todavía.

Sanji gemía abiertamente, olvidada, al menos temporalmente, la vergüenza de hacía unos días, con la boca entreabierta, respirando pesadamente, con los ojos entrecerrados en una mezcla de placer y felicidad mientras sentía el corazón del Zoro latir sobre el suyo al tiempo que el marimo lo acariciaba por dentro de arriba a abajo, ahora con más facilidad, pero con la misma fuerza de antes.

Aunque no paraba de preguntarse qué le estaba pasando, sentía que se estaba volviendo loco de tanto placer entre los brazos del marimo, intoxicándose de su cuerpo, de su calor, de su mirada, _de él_, al que trataba de aferrarse ahora desesperadamente, clavándole las uñas mientras le mordía con fuerza el hombro…

Eso hizo que Zoro embistiera con más fuerza, con más ganas, casi clavándolo en la cama, mordiéndole también en el cuello.

-Zo…ro…Zoro, Zoro…

Zoro, jadeando, lo besó, ahora aferrándolo con más ganas, con ambas lenguas peleando por el control, cogiéndole de una de sus manos mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara con la otra, acariciándosela, sonriendo cuando con eso el rubio, entre gemidos y sonriendo también, intentó dar la vuelta a la posición, llegando por un momento a ponerlos de perfil…

…pero Sanji quedó ahí, gimiendo aún más profundamente cuando con eso Zoro apretó su trasero, juntándolo más contra él, haciéndole con eso levantar instintivamente la pierna para unirlos más por la cintura, más…

Zoro se notaba a punto, más cuando sintió cómo lo arañaba, cómo le mordía el cuello.

-Te...te quiero… - le susurró, mordiéndole el labio, apretándolo más cuando lo notó retorcerse contra él, haciendo con eso que se desparramara dentro de él, con fuerza.

Joder, lo quería tanto…

Eso hizo que Sanji clavándole de nuevo las uñas, gritara en su propio orgasmo.

-¡ZOROOOO!¡ZOROOOO!

El peliverde lo besó con fuerza, ambos robándose mutuamente el aire…

…y sintió que el rubio, jadeando, parecía ahogarse, temblando contra él. Entonces con cuidado Zoro se separó.

-Ah…aaah…

-Shhh…¿estás bien?

-S…sí – suspiró Sanji, recuperando el aire contra el pecho de Zoro mientras éste le acariciaba la cabeza, abrazándolo mientras salía con cuidado.

Él mismo se sorprendía de despertar siempre abrazado al cejillas, pero le salía inconscientemente, incluso aun antes de que se durmieran, apretarlo contra sí. Ya no sólo era para hacer el amor. De hecho, a veces estaban demasiado reventados como para poco más que tumbarse uno al lado del otro, pero sentía que necesitaba sentirlo, y se dio cuenta pronto de que la cosa era mutua. Aun en sueños, ambos se buscaban…

…y…también hablaban, así, tumbados, hasta que se dormían.

La primera vez había sido después de amarse en el sofá, con ambos todavía jadeando después del esfuerzo.

_-¿Te duele?_

_-Un poco, pero…no es nada… Madre mía…es que la tienes enorme…_

_-No es para tanto. – bromeó Zoro._

_-Joder,que no… - dijo el rubio, levantándose…_

_Y Sanji entonces le sonrió, sentado a horcajadas sobre él en el sofá._

_-¿Es, o no es? – dijo, sonrojado,pero risueño, más al ver la sonrisa de Zoro._

_-Bueno…la tuya tampoco está nada mal… - dijo el peliverde, yendo a acariciarlo, a lo que Sanji lo detuvo juguetonamente, besándole la mano._

_-Creía que estas cosas no te interesaban demasiado… - pero suspiró cuando con la otra mano Zoro le acarició el trasero._

_-Enséñame más… - murmuró._

_-Lo dicho, he creado un puñetero monstruo – bromeó Sanji, pero acariciándole la cabeza, con ternura. – No…tengas prisa, ¿vale?Tenemos tiempo…_

_Y eso hizo que, para sorpresa del rubio, Zoro se incorporara, abrazándolo con fuerza, antes de decirle, susurrándolo en el oído:_

_-¿Sabes…cocinero…?¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de tenerte así…desde cuando he querido esto contigo?_

_Por un momento, Zoro temió que el rubio se riera…pero entonces sintió que Sanji le abrazaba del cuello, con tierna firmeza. _

_-¿Ya…desde el barco, marimo? – le susurró._

_-Cuando…te ibas a la cocina, tenía ganas de traerte a …pensaba que era porque me cabreaba que fueras tan gilipollas, pero… - inspiró contra su cuello - .Me he dado cuenta ahora._

_-Siempre…me ha gustado verte desnudo – concedió Sanji, sonriendo con vergüenza…. Era verdad, ahora entendía que no quisiera estar mucho rato así con él en la habitación… aunque pronto sonrió con ironía y picardía – Pero…imagina la que se habría liads si nos hubiésemos dado cuenta allí…Los traumatizamos a todos de por vida. Creo que ni Franky habría quedado indemne…_

_Ambos rieron, besándose de nuevo, antes de que Zoro cogiera en brazos al rubio, llevándolo suavemente a la cama._

Aunque había una que ambos recordaban muy bien…

_Me…me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Zoro…_

-Voy… a ducharme.

Zoro cambió un poco la expresión al ver la del rubio cuando la voz de éste rompió el ambiente.

Pero…

_Es un pronto…ya se me pasará…_

Entendió que quería estar solo unos minutos.

Suspirando mientras el rubio caminaba a la ducha, Zoro quitó las sábanas, echándolas en la cesta de la colada del barco para poner las limpias que estaban en el armario.

Pero Sanji aún tardó un momento más en entrar, asomándose para decirle:

-Cuando…termines con las camas, vienes…¿de acuerdo?

Zoro sonrió un poco.

Sanji, entonces, entró finalmente en la ducha.

Apesto a sudor, pensó para sí, chasqueando la lengua, comenzando a limpiarse enseguida entre las piernas, avergonzado cuando vio cuánto tenía de su esencia y la de Zoro mezcladas,además de los amorosos mordiscos que aparecían por buena parte de su cuerpo… .

Aunque, curiosamente, eso también estaba haciendo reaccionar de nuevo su cuerpo.

¡Aaaah, vale ya!, se gritó a sí mismo, poniéndose el chorro helado de la ducha justo en su erección, apretando los dientes.

Pero,igualmente, tenía ganas de que Zoro acabara con las camas para abrazarlo en la ducha.

Suspirando, cerró el grifo para poner ahora el agua caliente.

Se sentía muy extraño.

Hacía cosa de una semana, si alguien hubiese dicho que iba a pasarles esto, le habría reventado a ese alguien la cabeza a hostias.

Igual que al que hubiera dicho que él iba a gritar así, joder, pensó por un momento con furia.

Aunque cuando se había explicado, sorprendentemente el marimo le había entendido.

Y…el hecho de que hablaran cuando estaban cansados…

Eso _nunca_ lo había hecho. Joder, si Zoro era el primero con el que había dormido, y ahora además varias veces. Así que, hablar en la cama, lo había hecho aún menos.

Y estaba descubriendo que le gustaba bastante… .

Sobre todo después de… .

_-¡Zoro!_

_Sanji jadeó, recién despierto…y no supo si sentir rabia o alivio cuando vio que el peliverde parecía seguir dormido._

_Casi se decantó por el alivio, porque enseguida pensó que era una gilipollez llamarlo por… _

_-¿Mh?_

_Tragó saliva al ver que Zoro ya se estaba frotando los ojos._

_-No es nada._

_-¿Has…tenido otra pesadilla? – dijo el peliverde, suavemente, apretándolo cuando notó que seguía en silencio._

_Sanji, al rato, murmuró entonces, con un hilo de voz._

_-Te…tengo que parecer un crío…_

_…pero entonces sintió cómo Zoro lo atraía contra su pecho, acariciándole la cabeza._

_-No soy tan efectivo como creía – le susurró el espadachín._

_Sanji sonrió débilmente._

_-Créeme; lo eres._

_Ya se encontraba mejor._

_-Sabes que me lo puedes decir. – murmuró Zoro.- Si no,ya sabes que será peor._

_-Es…lo que ya te dije, en el bote… - murmuró Sanji, algo cansado. – Perdona. No…no estoy muy acostumbrado a hablar de mí mismo…Me cuesta…_

_-En el tren, no te costó. – le dijo Zoro, sin ápice de ironía._

_-Eso fue para…Aaaargh, marimo de mierda,primero me jodes los esquemas y ahora me lías…_

_-Te has liado tú solito. – sonrió Zoro, benevolente…le gustaba ponerlo de los nervios_

_…pero quedó parado al ver la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Sanji._

_-Me…me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, Zoro…_

Sanji sonrió levemente en la ducha al recordar eso.

Nunca se había sentido así, con nadie.

Y el deseo que sentía hacia Zoro sólo parecía ir en aumento, como si nunca pudiera cansarse.

Pero eso no era lo más importante.

Esa corriente de ternura que sentía cada vez que lo notaba a su lado era lo que avivaba ese deseo cuando le miraba la cara mientras lo hacían; esa corriente de ternura que lo sacudía de arribaa abajo al verlo dormido a su lado; esa corriente de ternura que sentía cuando se abrazaban, hablando en cansados susurros…

Corriente de ternura que volvió cuando notó que Zoro, en silencio, pasaba con él a la ducha, abrazándolo con fuerza desde atrás mientras el agua caía suavemente caliente sobre ambos.

Mira que es pegajoso, pensó, pero sonriendo un poco para sí.

Le encantaba notarlo así.

Él…también…

Cerró los ojos, inspirando, peleando un momento con su orgullo hasta que logró mandarlo a tomar por culo aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Sí. El también.

Dejándose abrazar, lo besó suavemente mientras apretaba su mano, enjabonándolo con la otra.

Casi sintió la frustración quemarle cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar al de Zoro. Tanto cuidado para nada…

…pero suspiró, mandando la frustración al diablo cuando sintió la reacción del peliverde contra su piel.

Zoro, tentativamente, bajó su mano por su pecho, acariciándolo bajo el vapor del agua caliente, extendiendo suavemente el gel por su vientre.

Y Sanji apretó más su mano al sentir que Zoro acariciaba su erección, con fuerza pero con suavidad mientras ambos gemían en el beso.

Algo violento, Sanji se dejó apoyar contra la pared, apretando los dientes…pero suspiró al notar que Zoro entraba, despacio a pesar de la urgencia, mordiendo su cuello, dándole alivio temporal a lo que su cuerpo le estaba rogando…

Él…él también…

Él también quería al marimo de mierda…

Zoro casi en seguida echó en falta cierta presencia a su lado, por lo que, aún medio dormido, tanteó, buscando cansadamente al cocinero.

Y abrió los ojos al no encontrarlo tumbado a su lado.

Pero sí que estaba a su lado.

-Un cinturón de castidad, me voy a tener que comprar. De kairoseki y con siete cerrojos. O eso, o te echo bromuro en la papilla.

Sanji estaba vestido y descalzo, sentado a su lado fuera de la cama, con un periódico a los pies y un plato con los restos del desayuno en su regazo.

Había decidido que ya era hora de tranquilizarse un poco…

…y no hablaba sólo de Zoro…

Además, tenía algo importante que comentarle.

-¿Soy yo el único que lo necesita? – dijo Zoro burlonamente, acariciándole los pies descalzos.

-Gilipollas. – dijo Sanji…pero sonrió – Voy a salir al mundo exterior. – dijo, pasándole a Zoro la bandeja del desayuno.

-¿Y por qué me has esperado? – suspiró Zoro, levantando una ceja mientras mordía distraídamente una tostada.

-¿Y que te pierdas? Sí, hombre. Aparte… - le dejó el periódico en la bandeja mientras se empezaba a poner los calcetines y los zapatos. – Quiero que me digas qué ves.

Zoro obedeció…

…y Sanji sintió como si se le formara una nube en la cabeza cuando el peliverde, al BUEN rato, dijo:

-No veo nada interesante.

-Si es que… - bufó el rubio - ¿No te extraña que saliera la que liaste en Durango y que, tres días después de la que nos liaron con el tren, NO haya salido nada en el periódico?

-¿Ocultarlo? – murmuró Zoro, dándose cuenta ahora , comenzando también a vestirse mientras preguntaba- ¿Para qué?

-Está claro lo que pensaba. – suspiró Sanji, ya vestido…

…y quedó mirando cuando en cara de Zoro apareció una sonrisita irónica.

-¿QUÉ?

-Debe de ser curioso para ti ser precisamente la "dama" a la que tienen que rescatar.

¡PAMF!

-Y ahora me devuelves el zapato, cabrón – siseó Sanji, muy digno, apoyando el pie descalzo en la pared.

Zoro, con resignación, se sacó el zapato de la boca que Sanji le había encajado de la patada y se lo dio…pero se dio cuenta de que, mientras se lo ponía, el cocinero parecía pensativo.

Suspirando, se puso a recoger las cosas que quedaban.

-A veces no sé en qué cojones piensas.

-Ahora…si quieres, te lo digo… - dijo Sanji.

El peliverde, por el tono de su voz alzó la cabeza…

…y se dio cuenta de que Sanji lo miraba.

-Yo quiero…quiero estar contigo.

Zoro quedó parado, con lo que Sanji se giró, tratando de parecer natural mientras guardaba las cosas.

-Quiero que esto siga, incluso cuando volvamos. Aunque a ver cómo se lo decimos a los otros…

Inspiró al notar que Zoro lo abrazaba con fuerza, besándole el cuello, dándole la vuelta, con lo que ambos se besaron.

-A Chopper le va a dar un tabardillo… - murmuró el espadachín.

-¿A Chopper, sólo? – rió un poco el rubio. – Estoy por comprar una cámara sólo por guardar las caras…

Pero suspiró, ahora con ansia, al notarse envuelto en el abrazo del peliverde. Había…había tenido tantas ganas de decírselo desde la ducha…

…y cualquier duda que hubiera podido tener quedó disipada cuando vio cómo le miraba Zoro, acariciándole la cara.

• Me alegra que no quieras ocultarlo.

• No…no veo por qué… - le sonrió Sanji…pero torció la sonrisa, con aire de amenaza - Pero no te creas que ahora me voy a portar como una mujer ni cosas de esas, ni a ir pegando chilliditos…

• Ya lo haces cuando ves a una, o sea que no me pillarías de sorpresa…

• ¡SERÁS MAMÓN!

Pero Zoro se reía sin poder parar, parando el resto de sus ataques como buenamente podía.

• ¿Por qué te cabrea tanto?

• ¡Que te ca…!

Pero enmudeció cuando Zoro lo abrazó contra la pared …y entonces escuchó cómo le decía, con ternura:

• Me da igual lo que tengas entre las piernas. Me gustas tú. Punto.

Me…me vuelve a parecer mono, advirtió Sanji.

Realmente…podía ser un cabrón de lo más romántico cuando se le conocía… .

Entrecerrando los ojos, fueron a volver a besarse...

Pero ambos quedaron parados.

Sobre…lo que pasaba en cubierta. Antes la había oído, pero…

…ahora…

• Ve…saliendo y recogiendo las cosas… - dijo Sanji, en voz queda.

-Sí…

Silencio.

Demasiado silencio.


	7. Broken

****Buenaaaas...^^, ya estamos aquí otra vez...

Pero aviso: para este capítulo, recomiendo música de nuevo:

- En el (AHORA) hasta el final de la línea de puntos, Luffy moukou ( watch?v=xUeaLmNDpG8)

En el ****AHORA2****y en el ****AHORA3****, Ahora tú( watch?v=hkbJ3l7-f9A)

Y ya con eso pasamos al siguiente capítulo...

**BROKEN**

Los pasajeros, obligados a quedarse en los botes salvavidas, no podían estar más impacientes.

Les habían hecho salir, sin darles ni una sola explicación, aparte de "órdenes de la Marina", mientras les obligaban a subir.

Pero también notaban ciertos nervios al ver la que se había organizado.

Tres barcos de la marina rodeaban el suyo.

-¿¡CUÁNDO VAMOS A PODER VOLVER AL BARCO!? – gritó una pasajera, indignada.

- Esta es una misión de la Marina. Si decimos que no vuelvan, no vuelven. – dijo el soldado, seco.

- ¡Pero…!

De pronto, se escuchó como una explosión.

Un cañonazo.

¡Otro!

El capitán del barco se encaró al marine, furioso:

- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO CON MI BARCO? ¡QUE SEPA QUE PUEDO DENUN…!

- ¡Y YO PUEDO DENUNCIARLO POR LLEVAR A DOS PIRATAS COMO CLIENTES, ASÍ QUE NO ME TOQUE LOS HUEVOS! – bramó el otro, acallando de golpe al capitán. Era mentira, claro, pero así se ganaba un rato de tranquilidad…

…que realmente iba a hacerle falta.

Las explosiones continuaban.

Un chillido de los pasajeros llamó la atención sobre una de las figuras que corrían, matando a todo marine que se pusiera delante de él.

¡Zoro Roronoa!

- ¿Dónde está Kuroashi? – gritó uno de los mandos por el Den Den Mushi.

- ¡Lo hemos per…!

Pero dentro del barco se vio caer otro bote, al que subió una figura nadando.

Y se pudo ver a Roronoa saltando allí a toda prisa.

- ¡RODEADLOS! – gritó uno de los mandos a su Den Den Mushi - ¡Que no lleguen al puerto…

- ¡Sí, señor! – respondió un soldado - ¡Avante a toda!

- ¡Avante a toda…!

Pero, curiosamente, los barcos no avanzaban…

Y los dos piratas se escapaban, en un bote, con relativa tranquilidad y a buen ritmo.

Apretando los dientes, todos los soldados aumentaron la potencia de los barcos, tratando todos de avanzar a la vez…

¡CRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAACK!

Y se dieron cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que los barcos de la Marina habían sido atados por las hélices bajo el agua y que éstas, al insistir, habían acabado cediendo de cuajo, arrastrando buena parte del barco entre los gritos y el jaleo de la tripulación.

-Puuuuff… - suspiró Sanji, dejándose caer delante del fuego, quitándose la ropa empapada y echando un vistazo al puchero – Por qué poco…

Se sonrojó un poco al sentir que Zoro lo tapaba con la manta a la vez que le decía:

Desde luego. Y esta vez, venían más preparados. Tenías razón. – añadió, antes de sentarse a comer también.

Habían logrado llegar a una islita pequeña, perdida.

No sabían muy bien dónde estaban, pero Sanji penaba que al día siguiente podría hacerse una idea y fijarse en si la isla estaba habitada o no.

Lo único que podían hacer ahora era descansar.

Y…

- Lo mejor…será que de momento no nos encuentren los demás. – dijo Sanji, rebañando el plato.

- Ya conoces a Luffy. Sabes que eso le dará igual. Es más, se va a encabronar cuando se dé cuenta de que lo has pensado.

Es cierto, pensó Sanji, suspirando mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo.

- No se lo diré. Bastante te va a abroncar ya.

Sonrió un poco al escuchar el añadido de Zoro.

- ¿Crees que…deberíamos esperarlos? – murmuró Sanji al cabo de un rato.

- Yo les dejé una pista con los discos de prácticas de Ussop, pero a estas alturas no sé dónde estarán. Además…no quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

- No.

No era porque no confiara en ellos…

Era…porque no sabía si llegaría a tiempo para… .

Aunque pensó que no habría llegado tan lejos en relativamente tan poco tiempo si no hubiera sido por Zoro.

Realmente, no quería ni pensar en qué habría pasado si…

- Anda…pasa. – dijo el cocinero, levantando la manta un poco, suspirando cuando Zoro, abrazándolo, entró, ambos besándose antes de tumbarse sobre la otra.

Pronto Sanji suspiró al notar que Zoro le mordía suavemente el cuello, sintiendo entonces que lo necesitaba, más al ver la mirada del peliverde a la vez que éste se desnudaba despacio con él bajo la manta, acariciando con delicada urgencia sus muslos antes de tomarlo, sonriéndole cuando le escuchó gemir, acunándolo, cogiéndolo de su rubia cabeza, siseando al notar que el rubio le aferraba con brazos y piernas… .

Ambos quedaron parados cuando Zoro se vino casi enseguida, llenándolo…y antes de que éste, algo abochornado, mascullara una disculpa, ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sanji también estaba temblando, vaciándose entre sus vientres.

Ambos rieron, abochornados, besándose.

Había…había sido por el susto de esa mañana.

- No…no pasa nada… - jadeó Sanji, besándole el cuello.

- Lo mismo iba a decirte. – sonrió el peliverde, acariciándolo sin salir de él mientras sentía que volvía a recuperarse, volviéndolo a besar.

Se abrazaron otra vez, con Zoro volviendo a sisear….

Sanji se dio cuenta entonces de algo al sentir algo caliente en la mano.

Un poco de sangre de Zoro le había manchado la mano cuando él había aferrado su espalda.

Y…se dio cuenta de que no era de un simple arañazo.

También se fijó en un corte que tenía en el pecho, sobre él.

- Ah… pa…para…

- No… - le susurró Zoro en el oído, sonriéndole con maliciosa picardía, pensando primero que era una de esas tantas veces… .

Pero quedó de piedra al notar que Sanji, serio entre jadeos, le impedía seguir, deteniéndole con las piernas.

- Es…estás…estás herido, marimo…

- Estoy…bien… - dijo Zoro – No es na…

- ¡Mis cojones, no es nada! – dijo, enseñándole su mano llena de sangre. - ¿Y esto, qué?

Jadeó. Desde luego, era terco hasta para eso…

Tentativamente, cogió las vendas que había cortado…

…y Zoro suspiró al notar que lo curaba y vendaba a tientas, ambos aún unidos.

- No…me gusta que hagas esto – dijo el rubio, en un susurro de rabia contenida.

- ¿El…qué?

- Esto. Estás…estás herido, maldita sea.

- No me importa.

- Vale, pues a mí sí. Así que ya me estás dejando que te cure.

- Puto cabezón…- suspiró Zoro, saliendo muy a su pesar y dejándose hacer.

- Dijo "puta" la Tacones… - zanjó Sanji, curándole las heridas.

Quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de algo.

Zoro tenía una esquirla de bala alojada en el hombro.

- ¿¡PERO TÚ ERES GILIPOLLAS, O QUÉ!? – gritó el rubio.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ COÑO ME GRITAS AHO…?! – replicó Zoro en el mismo volumen…y siseó al notar que el rubio, sin presionar muy fuerte, tocaba su hombro, sólo para llamarle la atención – Ah…ya…decía yo que me molestaba…

Con eso ya Sanji se levantó, yendo a por una linterna y a por el resto del botiquín.

Chasqueó la lengua al ver que era una esquirla no muy grande, bien visible.

- ¿¡Y sólo decía que "le molestaba"!?

- Serás animal. Lo malo es que yo no me fío de mí para quitártela.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo de ti, sí.

- ¿Y…si te jodo el hombro, qué? – masculló Sanji, obviando el rubor que le había causado esa afirmación de Zoro.

- No está muy adentro.

¿Por qué coño es siempre él quien me tranquiliza a mí?, pensó el rubio.

Claro que tenía razón.

Parecía fácil de sacar.

Entonces, decidió:

- Voy…a intentarlo. Como no pueda, paro. Y, aunque lo consiga, en cuanto amanezca…buscamos un médico aunque tenga llevarte arrastrando, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – suspiró Zoro, con resignación. No entendía por qué se preocupaba tanto.

Siseó cuando notó que Sanji comenzaba a desinfectarle el hombro, despacio.

- Túmbate – dijo, en voz queda, haciéndolo bajar a sus piernas…

...y ambos sisearon cuando Sanji empezó a sacar la esquirla y Zoro, por instinto, apretó las piernas del rubio, mordiéndose el labio…

…y ambos sintieron el mismo alivio cuando la esquirla salió más o menos limpiamente, sin mayores consecuencias que un poco de sangre, que Sanji se apresuró a taponar mientras apartaba la esquirla en unas vendas para enseñársela al médico que encontraran.

Zoro apretó los dientes, molesto…

…hasta que sintió que un suave beso se posaba sobre la herida vendada antes de que un abrazo le rodeara la cintura a la vez que Sanji se echaba a su lado.

Sonrió un poco, ocultando su turbación mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del cocinero.

Se sentía muy raro, no sabía por qué.

Él no le había dado tanta importancia.

El rubio notaba su corazón dando saltos. Había salido bien…

Entonces, escuchó el susurro de Zoro en su oído a la vez que el peliverde les tapaba a ambos con la manta.

- Sabía que lo harías. ¿Estás tranquilo ya?

- ¡No hables como si … – replicó Sanji… Y se quedó de piedra al ver que Zoro, con una leve sonrisa, se apoyaba contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos. - ¡Y encima no te quedes durmiendo como si tal co…!

Pero ya era tarde.

Zoro se le había quedado dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Sanji suspiró con honda resignación.

Me cago en la hostia…no acabamos este viaje sin que lo ahogue, verás, pensó.

Aunque sonrió levemente al ver su expresión tranquila.

Con ternura, le besó la frente, preparándose para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche despierto.

Por sus cojones que no le iba a pasar nada antes de que pudieran encontrar un doctor.

Resultó que sí que habían llegado a Carem, y que en realidad sólo habían tenido que andar un poco para encontrar la ciudad, y el médico.

Era una consulta decente, bien surtida, con un médico que vivía cerca de un acantilado que les había atendido apenas sí habían llegado.

Acababa de amanecer.

El médico, un hombre ya mayor con gafas, miraba el brazo de Zoro, cada vez con mayor satisfacción, mientras lo terminaba de curar

- Hay…algo de infección…pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse. Fue un tiro limpio, y la bala estuvo bien extraída. – dijo, poniéndole a Zoro una pequeña inyección. – Que se lo limpie bien durante unos dos días y como nuevo.

- Te lo dije. – dijo Zoro con aire resignado.

Joder, tenemos que parecer la madre y el chiquillo, se dijo para sí, molesto.

- Cállate, marimo de mierda. – rezongó Sanji, aunque sintiéndose aliviado a la vez que ocultaba un bostezo.

Zoro lo miró, sintiéndose extraño.

¿Se…se había tirado toda la noche despierto por…?

Sintió rabia entonces. Joder, él estaría bien. ¿Por qué tenía el cocinero que preocuparse?

- De hoy no pasa que te duermas – susurró Zoro a Sanji mientras el médico iba a por algo.- Deja de hacer el idiota.

- ¿Y eso a santo de qué viene ahora? – masculló Sanji, cansado, aunque extrañado…

- Ya lo has oído. No es nada. Joder, yo estoy…

Pero algo rompió eso.

Una aguja.

Una aguja que, en un milisegundo, el doctor había clavado en el cuello de Zoro.

(AHORA)

Y éste, antes de poder decir nada, se había desplomado en brazos de un pasmado Sanji mientras el médico, al ver cómo su mirada cambiaba a la furia, dijo, temblando.

- Es…sólo…sólo es un sedante…lo…lo siento…

- ¡¿Y QUÉ COJONES SE SUPONE QUE QUIERE DECIR ESO, HIJO DE…?!

Y las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Con todo lleno de Marines armados hasta los dientes, apuntándolos.

-Lo…lo siento…ne…necesito el dinero… - dijo el doctor, tragando saliva y apartándose – Lo siento…en serio…

Pero cayó al suelo inconsciente cuando su mesa de instrumentos se estrelló contra su cabeza, con todos los instrumentos desperdigándose contra los Marines, con lo que algunos se cubrieron instantes antes de que los que no gritaran, recibiendo un ataque de patadas giratorias, cuando no todo el mobiliario de la consulta, lanzado contra ellos brutalmente, usado tanto de arma como de escudo donde se clavaban la mayoría de las balas antes de impactar contra los Marines..

-¡ENTRAD, ENTRAD! – gritó el cabo, a más de fuera.

Mierda, mierda, ¡MIERDA!, pensó Sanji, escondiéndose a toda prisa tras la pared del baño y arrastrando con él a Zoro, librándose muy a duras penas de las balas, cerrando la puerta que en seguida se comenzó a agujerear..

-Vamos…¡vamos, marimo de mierda, despiértate! – gritó, golpeando a Zoro en la cara, sintiendo impotencia al ver que no se despertaba ni entre el agua helada ni entre el follón. Apretando los dientes, se lo cargó a la espalda, atándole las muñecas con la toalla para que sus brazos quedaran colgando de su cuello, asomándose a la ventana, saliendo a tientas con Zoro colgado de su espalda. – Joder…lo que pesas… - masculló para sí, pero en realidad muerto de vértigo, tratando de no mirar el acantilado que había tras la casa.

Haciendo esfuerzo, pensando en que la puerta no aguantaría para evitar pensar en caerse, agarrándose como buenamente podía mientras miraba a la pared, centrándose sólo en el peso de Zoro contra él, en que no debía caérsele mientras caminara…

Casi lloró de alivio cuando consiguió dar la vuelta a la esquina justo a tiempo.

La puerta ya había reventado totalmente, y los marines se asomaron, gritando, buscándolos, mientras los gritos sonaban por atrás, por la parte de lo que debía ser la ciudad.

Respirando, empapado de sudor, Sanji intentó buscar una zona donde bajar, donde poder dejar a Zoro a salvo…y respiró más cuando vio un árbol donde poder arrimarse, a la par que escuchaba el jaleo irse, vio una extensión de hierba, a apenas un metro de altura, en pendiente pero no muy larga, por la que luego podría volverse a subir, que terminaba en unos almacenes costeros.

…y se le afiló la sonrisa al ver algo.

El cabo.

Tenía una idea.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, cruzó.

- Te…te dejo aquí, marimo…¿de acuerdo? – dijo Sanji, en voz baja, dejándolo con cuidado de que no se cayera, sujetándolo con fuerza con la toalla. – Me…volveré, verás…

Acarició la frente de Zoro antes de, protegiéndose la cara, saltar, preparándose para deslizarse…

No se dio cuenta de que Zoro guiñaba los ojos.

-¡Roronoa está noqueado, maldita sea! – gritó el cabo, furioso - ¡Kuroashi está solo! ¡¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES…?!

A modo de respuesta, una brutal patada reventó a cinco de los que estaban con él al tiempo que Sanji cogía al aterrorizado cabo del cuello, paralizando a la tropa.

-Bueno, bueno…la verdad, estoy empezando a hartarme. Así que me vais a explicar qué cojones pasa.

Los Marines le apuntaron, pero Sanji no soltó al cabo, que temblaba…

…pero el rubio gritó cuando el cabo, ni corto ni perezoso, utilizó un táser, obligándolo a retroceder, con lo que los otros le apuntaron de nuevo, con confianza…

-¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES ME HAS TENIDO QUE DEJAR ATADO AL PUTO ÁRBOL?!

Y ni tiempo tuvieron para girarse cuando Zoro, deslizándose a toda pastilla por la pendiente, se llevó a varios por delante, lanzándolos entre gritos contra la pared, destruyéndola ya de paso con las espadas, por lo que varios salieron despedidos.

El cabo, tirado contra el suelo, tosió.

Mierda… .

-Mierda…y dijeron que sería fácil coger a Kuroashi…mis cojones…

-¿Y eso, por qué?

-Eras…el único que tenía una familia que poder ut…

El cabo se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba diciendo y a quién cuando vio un cigarro que se caía a sus pies.

-Qué.

El cabo se mordió los labios, tratando de retroceder, pero un Sanji furioso lo cogió del cuello, levantándolo con rabia en el aire mientras alrededor no se escuchaban más que gritos.

-Dilo. ¡TERMINA LO QUE ESTABAS DICIENDO, JODER! – bramó.

-Eras…el…el idiota de Full Body no paró de recoger información de vosotros…sobre…todos los Mugiwara…y sabíamos que…la capitana Hina..cuando le dijeron que fuera tras vosotros… supuso que al…al ser tu familia la más accesible, al…al ser Zeff un pi…rata viejo…, podríamos…chantajearte, capturarte y luego usarte de rehén…

La mirada de Sanji se hizo de hielo.

Con un movimiento mecánico, soltó al cabo, dejándolo de pie ante él.

-Donde están. – dijo, en tono frío.

-No…no lo…

Una brutal patada le rompió el labio, dejándolo sangrando

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!?

-¡NO LO SÉ, KUROASHI, Y AUNQUE LO SUPIERA NO TE LO DI…!

Otra brutal patada le saltó otro diente, haciéndole toser sangre.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!?

-¡Jefe! – gritó uno de los marines.

-¡Dios mío, va a matarlo! – gritó otro, corriendo hacia allá, seguido de unos cuantos…

…pero tres luces de hierro los detuvieron, cortando a unos cuantos en su camino.

-¡Déjanos pasar, Roronoa! – gritó uno, cargando contra él antes de quedar también atravesado…

…y los supervivientes quedaron aterrados no por eso, sino por los gritos que estaba dando el cabo mientras un Sanji enloquecido se cebaba con él, ajeno, sólo repitiendo su pregunta una, y otra, y otra vez…

-¡Roronoa, eres su nakama! – gritó uno, aterrado - ¡Dile que se detenga! ¡Detén…!

La voz de Zoro fue de hielo.

-Vosotros habéis amenazado a su padre y su familia para hacerle salir, para aislarlo y para tratar de utilizarle contra nosotros después. ¿Y ahora me decís A MÍ que lo detenga?

Los marines, aterrados, retrocedieron,casi quedando contra la pared.

-Si queréis vivir…más vale que colaboréis más que ellos… . – dijo, señalando a los muertos y al cabo, que ya había dejado de gritar.

Sanji pronto sólo podía oír gritos, gritos por todas partes, confusos, ahogados por los suyos propios mientras destrozaba la cara del cabo.

Y entonces sintió que lo sujetaban de los brazos, apartándolo del cuerpo del hombre con fuerza, sujetándolo cuando gritó, cuando se retorció, enloquecido, rabioso… .

Y una bofetada lo paró antes de que una voz que conocía muy bien le dijera.

-¿Mejor?

Sanji inspiró pesadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, girándose hacia el peliverde, que lo miraba serio, todo lo sereno que podía ,manchado de sangre…

…y se derrumbó en cuanto el peliverde lo abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza cuando se desmoronó, llorando a gritos, rabiando, furioso, golpeando el suelo…

Pero sólo oía la voz de Zoro diciéndole:

-Ya está…tranquilo, ya está…Estoy aquí…ya está…

Estoy aquí…

Con eso, Sanji cerró los ojos, dejando ya de golpear y aferrándose a Zoro, con fuerza, con los dientes apretados, sin oír realmente lo que el marimo decía.

Ya…había oído lo único que podía ayudarlo ahora… .

****AHORA2****

¿Qué era una pesadilla y qué no?

No lo sabía.

Lo único que Sanji supo fue que, de pronto, en medio de la noche, estaba despierto, vestido salvo por los zapatos y arropado por una manta …

…y terminó de despertar al ver quién estaba sentado a su lado, como un perro guardián, en silencio, sólo pendiente de él a pesar de las ojeras, a pesar del cansancio.

A pesar de…

Joder…

La tarde había pasado casi más confusa que el día del barco. Zoro le había dicho los datos pero ni se había enterado, y a duras penas sí había sido consciente de que se dirigía a la estación y miraba las horas.

De lo demás, ya no se acordaba.

No sabía en qué puto momento su cabeza había dicho ya "basta".

Sólo sabía que tenían que dirigirse al cuartel general de la marina más cercano…

Y…tenía que pensar un plan para sacar de allí a…

Aaaaaaaaaah.

Se sujetó la cabeza mientras sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas.

Zeff…

¡Joder!

¡Mierda!

¡¿CÓMO PODÍAN…?!

Dio un brutal golpe a la pared.

Esos hijos de puta… .

¿¡CÓMO PODÍAN HABERSE ATREVIDO A TOCAR A SU FAMILIA!?

Notó entonces que Zoro, en silencio, le daba un abrazo, fuerte, calmándolo. Tembloroso, respondió, desahogándose en silencio, sintiéndose algo mejor.

Si…si no hubiera sido por el marimo… .

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban en un vagón de mercancías del tren marítimo

-Se…nos estaba acabando el dinero. – dijo Zoro - Lo siento.

• No me pidas perdón por eso, idiota. Mientras…no te hayas equivocado de tren… - trató de bromear, pero no le salió.

-Tsk..no creo…y..de todas formas…aún se te puede ocurrir algo, ¿no? Les saqué toda la información que pude a los marines. Dicen que por lo visto la idea era o pillarte camino del Baratie, o pillarte solo. No pude sacarles dónde los tenían, pero creo que no lo sabían.

-Podemos…podemos averiguarlo…

-Ahora…estás más sereno que ayer. Creía que ibas a dormir hasta que estuviéramos a punto de llegar al Cuartel General más cercano.

Sanji suspiró, tapándose la cara con la mano.

Mierda… .

- ¿Has…has vuelto a dejarme dormir…?

• Shhh…

• ¿Por qué…?

• Así no podías ayudar a nadie…shhh…además…es como en el barco: que no duermas no tiene caso.

Sanji ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

• Como te hayas equivocado de tren, te juro que… - se atragantó, inspirando. No. Sabía que Zoro no se había equivocado, no esta vez.

-Si me equivoco, cambiamos – dijo Zoro, acariciándole la cabeza.

-Siempre creí que eras un bruto, pero eres como los cactus…

Zoro chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Hasta en este momento vas a hacer bromitas sobre mi pelo?

-También…pero quería decir que eres duro por fuera, pero blandito por dentro.

-No sé cómo tomármelo…

-Coño, que es un cumplido… ¿Tú…has dormido?

Zoro quedó algo sorprendido, pero negó con la cabeza.

• Ya dormí bastante – dijo Zoro con cierta molestia hacia sí mismo - No te preocupes.

• No, sí me preocupo. ¡Sí me preocupo, joder! ¡Llevas todo el puto viaje pendiente de mí, ayer encajaste un balazo, hoy te han dormido y casi te atrapan por ayudarme¿cómo no voy a preocuparme, marimo?!

• Eres mi "dama", ¿recuerdas? – dijo Zoro, con una leve sonrisita irritante.

¿Por qué sigue intentando ahora tocarme los coj…?

Para que te distraigas un poco, se auto contestó.

-Y ni siquiera lo estoy haciendo bien – suspiró Zoro, tapándose la cara.

-¿Qué?

-No tenía que haber caído en esa trampa, joder. No tenías que haber acabado cargando conmigo, como un peso muerto…

-¿¡SERÁS GILIPOLLAS!?.Tú…también necesitas de vez en cuando que te "rescaten".

Zoro quedó pasmado.

Sabía que lo estaba diciendo en serio…

-Bueno, como sea, ahora mismo estás hecho polvo. No estás para tonterías. Así que descansa.

-Y tú también.

-Pero no es…

Notó entonces que Sanji, con firmeza le cogía del brazo.

-Zoro Roronoa, si te mueves de esta "cama" para algo que no sea mear, te juro por Dios y por toda la Corte Celestial en fila india que me largo para seguirte aunque sea a rastras. Así que ya te estás sentando o metiendo de una puta vez.

-Desde luego, sabes cómo pedir las cosas…

…y suspiró cuando Sanji le besó, con fuerza, abrazándolo.

-Zoro…

-No quiero aprov…

Pero ahora fue el rubio quien le tapó la boca.

-Siempre interrumpiéndome. Tam…también quiero que hagamos el amor, pero…no es lo que iba a decirte.

-¿Qué…?

-Zoro…gracias.

Eso dejó al peliverde aún más confuso.

• No tienes que darlas.

• Espera, déjame seguir. Gracias por haberte "dormido" en el bote. Gracias por haberme seguido a pesar de los gritos que te he metido. Gracias por haber querido acompañarme. Por haberme aguantado incluso cuando he sido un auténtico cabrón contigo. Por haber estado siempre conmigo. Por haberte…en fin…por haberte preocupado por mí…

• Te he dicho que no tienes que darlas…

• Te quiero, Zoro.

Zoro lo miró de hito en hito.

Eso golpeó al peliverde, que fue ahora quien se ruborizó vivamente por primera vez en esos días.

Sanji estaba turbado, pero estaba claro que no se arrepentía de lo que le acababa de decir. En absoluto.

Y…algo le decía que también era la primera vez que decía esas dos palabras completamente en serio.

• Sanji…

• Lo…lo sabía…bastante antes de que tú me lo dijeras, lo sabía incluso cuando fui un capullo …si lo fui, porque en el fondo lo sabía y, como te dije, me acojoné…Lo siento, yo…- sonrió ahora, diciendo de nuevo – Te quiero, marimo… .

Zoro sólo sonreía, como sin creérselo, como pensando que estaba en un sueño, uno del que no quería despertar…

-Casi siempre dices muchas gilipolleces…Ya te dije dos veces que estaba bien, so idiota… - dijo, tapándose la cara con la mano…

…y Sanji sonrió suavemente, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

-No llores ahora tú también…joder, menuda pareja… - dijo, abrazándolo.

Instantes antes de que ambos se besaran, abrazándose, con Zoro dejándose llevar dentro de la improvisada cama, ambos cada vez más pegados, con Sanji descubriendo despacio al peliverde, ambos pronto moviéndose sobre la cama.

Aunque Zoro se puso tenso al notar que el rubio subía sobre él.

¿Qué…?

Jadeó al notar que la mano de Sanji le acariciaba entre los muslos, y no sólo su erección...

En silencio, el rubio le hacía una pregunta muda, con suavidad, besándolo con ternura, sin avanzar más al ver que no le decía nada.

Quería…hacerlo sentir como Zoro le había hecho sentir a él.

Y a ver si de paso así lo convenzo para cambiar posiciones, pensó por un momento con malignidad…

Aunque se le olvidó al ver la cara de Zoro, expectante pero nervioso.

• Te…te necesito, Zoro. Necesito…quiero estar contigo… .Quiero…quiero hacerte sentir hoy como tú a mí. ¿Está bien?

Entonces, por toda respuesta, Zoro lo abrazó, besándole con ganas, con sus manos perdiéndose entre su pelo mientras, invitándolo sin ser consciente, abrió las piernas, dejando que Sanji lo siguiera explorando.

Esa inconsciencia pudo con el rubio que, llevado por la ternura y la excitación, con todo el cuidado que pudo, siguió acariciándolo entre los muslos…

…y, con un sonrojo, se inclinó sobre el miembro de Zoro, mirando atentamente su reacción a la vez que lo lamía lentamente…y sonrió al ver que, entre suspiros, Zoro le cogía la cabeza, suspirando, más cuando el rubio se aventuró por primera vez con sus labios entre sus piernas, haciéndolo gemir al comenzar a probar su entrada… .

E, involuntariamente, se retorció al notar cómo Sanji, despacio, mirándole ahora, metía un dedo en él, besando su erección con dulzura.

-Shhhh…Dime si te hago daño. – susurró, moviendo un poco más el dedo.

• No…

• ¿Seguro? Sabes…que sé que duele…

Zoro apretó los dientes, jadeando, mientras Sanji seguía ensanchándolo despacio, con los dedos. Dolía…dolía un poco, pero…

Suspiró al notar cómo el rubio acariciaba su erección y, antes de darse cuenta, él mismo lo estaba besando, abrazándolo del cuello, notando cómo el dolor comenzaba a pasar a otra cosa… .

Sanji notó mucha ternura al notar a Zoro bajo su abrazo, al oírlo jadear, al sentir su beso tembloroso, al notar cómo se le aferraba… .

Así que esto había sentido Zoro…

Ahora lo entendía mejor.

• Voy…voy a entrar… - le susurró.

• Sí…haz…hazlo… - sonrió Zoro entre jadeos.

Con cuidado, Sanji comenzó a deslizarse dentro de él, muy poquito a poco, atento a la cara de Zoro, cogiéndole de la mano cuando vio que el espadachín apretaba los dientes. Se...se tuvo que contener como pudo para no seguir…

Joder…

• Zo…Zoro…estás…estás tan… - suspiró, sintiendo como si el peliverde le apretara, le engullera, lo tragara…jo…joder…esto…Nunca…ni siquiera todas las veces que lo había hecho con chicas…

No. Ni punto de comparación… .

Se dio cuenta de que Zoro intentaba no hablar, jadeando contra su pecho.

• ¿Te duele? – le susurró Sanji, con ternura, sintiendo aún más cuando Zoro negó con la cabeza – Marimo idiota…sí que te duele…

Zoro jadeó. Tenía razón…pero no le gustaba sentirse tan vulnerable, tan…

Suspiró, algo nervioso, al sentir que Sanji se quedaba quieto…pero suspiró de otra manera al notar que lo abrazaba, acariciándole la cabeza y besándole el cuello, haciéndole sentir cómodo…

Protegido…

Una…una sensación que nunca había sentido, y que lo turbaba…

…y le gustaba…

Más al notar en brazos de quién era.

-Mu…muévete… - le susurró al rubio.

-¿Seguro?

-Ah…ahá…Hazlo…

Sanji, despacio, obedeció, besándole el cuello…y sonriendo temblorosamente al notar cómo la respiración de Zoro se iba acelerando, igual que los latidos de su corazón que notaba bajo su propio pecho.

-Aaaaaah…Cocinero… - jadeó Zoro, aferrándolo de la espalda, en seguida apartándole el pelo de la cara, luego besándolo, luego abrazándolo del cuello, luego mordiéndole el lóbulo a la vez que Sanji entraba más, más…

-Te quiero, marimo idiota… . ¿Lo…lo sabes?

-Sí… sí…lo sé…yo…a ti también. ¡Ah! ¡Jo…joder! Sanji…

Ambos se besaron con fuerza, cogiéndose las manos mientras seguían moviéndose, ahora juntos con la suave dirección de Sanji, en un suave y tierno baile por la suave superficie de la manta, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, como redescubriéndose de nuevo, con fuerza, sin prisa… .

Ambos lo necesitaban.

- No hay una sola noticia del grupo enviado al barco, capitana.

Hina resopló, algo cansada, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

Con lo fácil y limpio que podía haber ido todo ese asunto. Había hecho exactamente lo que le habían ordenado. No tenía por qué salir mal.

¿Por qué Redback había tenido que recibir también la llamada de avistamiento?

Tal vez si no hubiera pasado eso, aunque Kuroashi y Roronoa hubiesen estado juntos…

Pero bueno, pensó para sí. No valía la pena preocuparse por eso.

Ahora tenían que arreglarlo todo como pudieran.

Y el hecho de que los otros Mugiwara no hubieran dado aún señales de vida apenas sí le calmaba: si se juntaban todos, el plan no serviría de nada.

El tiempo estaba en contra.

- Mierda…Manden destacamentos a todas las islas cercanas. Envíen también algunas con el armamento nuevo. No podemos dejar que Roronoa vuelva a dispersarnos.

****AHORA3****

En el tren lo único que se oía era el traqueteo de las ruedas mientras la noche avanzaba.

Sanji, incapaz ahora de dormirse, atento a las paradas, apoyaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Zoro, que se había quedado dormido enseguida. Sonrió, con algo de ternura mezclada con amarga preocupación al verlo dormir tan plácidamente.

Ojalá le pudiera dejar dormir yo también como lo ha hecho él conmigo todas estas veces, pensó, cogiéndole la mano…

Pero sabía que el tiempo era importante.

Como había esperado, Zoro no se había equivocado, y era claro que, efectivamente, el tren se dirigía al Cuartel General.

Ya se encontraba algo más tranquilo para pensar.

Lo mejor…sería que se bajaran en la parada anterior, para no levantar sospechas.

Y, desde ahí, tratarían de buscar información. Nada les aseguraba que estuvieran allí, pensó con amargura, pero al menos podrían ver alguna forma de colar…

…pero quedó parado al ver que Zoro le respondía, apretándole la mano.

Se estaba despertando.

Sanji suspiró, con suavidad.

- Marimo…Vuélvete a…

- Me dijeron…que me dejaron en las escaleras del dojo.

Sanji quedó un momento sin saber qué decía…

Hasta que recordó sus propias palabras de hacía unos días.

_Mira que hace tiempo que nos conocemos y…apenas sé nada de ti. Eres jodidamente reservado…_

_Y, a lo que íbamos, ¿por qué el gran espadachín Zoro Roronoa me ha seguido hasta aquí? _

Así que ésa era parte de la respuesta, pensó el rubio, mordiéndose el labio.

Joder…sus propios padres…

Al menos los míos me dejaron porque murieron, y tuve a mi abuela, y luego… .

- No quisiste saber nada. – dijo Sanji, en voz baja.

- No. Aparte…no estuvo mal.

Se encontró pensando que menos mal que Zoro había sido siempre tan independiente.

Si hubiese sido un niño más sensible, lo habría pasado fatal.

Y luego encima, lo de esa niña.

Conociéndolo como estaba empezando a conocerlo, sabía que habría sido su única amiga...

Por eso es tan leal a la banda, pensó, por eso es así con los que le importan…

…y, ahora conmigo…

- Gracias por contármelo.- murmuró Sanji, girándose para mirarle la cara.

Y sintió como si algo le apretara el pecho al ver la expresión de Zoro mientras le cogía con temblorosa ternura de la barbilla.

Estaba dispuesto a pelearse con quien hiciera falta por ayudar al rubio, sintiendo como suya la rabia que sentía él, furioso por haber usado a su familia de rehenes, furioso por lo que le estaban haciendo pasar… .

- Eres…al primero al que se lo cuento. Si te pierdo a ti también… - le susurró, pero Sanji lo acalló con un beso, un beso desesperado, tranquilizadoramente desesperado, desesperadamente tranquilizador,a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Cuando se separaron, Sanji le susurró, al oído, con firmeza:

- No va a pasar eso, ¿vale, idiota? Así que no lo pienses… .No voy a dejarme capturar, ¿vale? Y menos sabiendo que tú… - entonces tomó aire, mirándole con determinación a la cara - Te lo prometo, marimo. Te prometo que no vas a perderme. Ahora…prométeme tú a mí que tú tampoco vas a dejarte capturar, ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro, en silencio, lo apretó, con fuerza, asintiendo.

Además, ambos, aunque no se dijeran nada, también se estaban prometiendo que nadie iba a llevarse al otro mientras el uno pudiera impedirlo.

No iban a permitir que eso pasara… .

Antes, muertos.


	8. How to save a life

Atención, señoras...

Esta es la penúltima actualización de "Ahora tú"...

La última será el 14 de Febrero, también doble...

Y...como no puede ser menos...recomiendo canción...es "How to safe a life", de "The Fray" watch?v=DF0zefuJ4Ys

Dicho esto...

Dentro, capítulo...

**HOW TO SAVE A LIVE**

Era noche cerrada mientras los Marines registraban el enésimo tren que pasaba cerca de ese cuartel de la Marina, ahora a menos de una isla de distancia.

El sargento pasó por delante,con aire entre aburrido y cansado, y entonces dos soldados, con las gorras caladas,se cuadraron frente a él en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Este tren está también limpio, señor. – dijo uno.

-Tsk… Bien, descansen. Volveremos a la base esta noche. El relevo viene ya – dijo el sargento, mal ocultando un bostezo mientras se giraba y el tren volvía a marchar.

Lo que el sargento no sabía era que los dos soldados a los que esos uniformes pertenecían realmente estaban ahora inconscientes, atados, amordazados y en calzoncillos, ocultos entre un montón de paja y rumbo a la próxima isla…

Los dos "soldados" sonrieron levemente en cuanto el sargento se marchó, con uno encendiéndose disimuladamente un cigarrillo y el otro amartillando una bolsa de viaje donde estaban sus tres katanas, colgándolo de su lado con disimulo

.

-Me tienes que explicar cómo se te ocurren todas estas ideas – le susurró Zoro al rubio en el oído.

-No es tan difícil – susurró Sanji a su vez. – Las pienso y ya está.

-¿Y ya está? En ese viaje estás que te sales… - suspiró el peliverde, sin quitarse la gorra. –Supongo que ahora subiremos al barco, ¿no?

-Bingo. Pero no tengamos demasiada prisa.

De hecho, hubiera resultado sospechoso, porque los otros Marines remoloneaban, protestando un poco sobre "joder, ya que estamos podríamos descansar en el pueblo", "putos piratas"…

…y, sobre todo…

"Ni que los rehenes fueran a moverse…"

Eso…lo habían oído hacía apenas un rato.

O sea…que eso confirmaba..

Confirmaba que estaban allí.

Viejo...el viejo y los otros…

-¿Estás bien? – susurró Zoro.

Sanji estuvo a punto de decir "sí"· y sonreírle, encogiéndose de hombros…

…pero no se lo permitieron ni el tono con el que se lo había preguntado ni el vértigo que sintió al pensar en el viejo y en los demás… .

-No… - admitió el rubio, con los dientes levemente apretados…y suspiró al notar que la presa en el hombro se hacía cálida, firme.

-No me voy a apartar de ti, ¿vale? – le susurró el peliverde en el oído. – Te lo he prometido…Todo saldrá bien.

-Ojalá no te equivoques, marimo idiota – le sonrió Sanji suavemente, aún con vértigo, pero…

-¡EH, VOSOTROS DOS, DEJAOS DE CHISMORREOS Y AL PUTO BARCO! –bramó un oficial, furioso, harto ya de lidiar con toda esa puta panda de vagos.

Con eso, ambos subieron…

En unas horas…

En unas horas, esperaban que todo hubiera acabado.

El cabo masculló, dando una patada al suelo.

Se supone que el plan había tenido que terminar ya.

¡Y AÚN NI HABÍA EMPEZADO Y FALTABAN APENAS DOS HORAS PARA AMANECER, JODER YA!

-¡PERO QUE ES UN JODIDO VIEJO, JODER! ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES? – gritó ese cabo, en el cuartel de la Marina.

¿Por qué diablos estaban tardando tanto para ejecutar algo tan sencillo?

-¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas? – dijo otro, entre furioso y acojonado.

El marine, cabreado con su compañero, fue a la puerta de la prisión…

…y quedó de piedra cuando vio que el viejo pirata cojo Zeff , aunque atado y a pesar del más que evidente cansancio, tenía a su alrededor por lo menos diez marines noqueados mientras se mantenía de pie sobre su pierna y su pata de palo con aire desafiante…

Y lo mismo iba para el otro grupo de rehenes, que se defendían hasta con los dientes de los marines que intentaban sacarlos de las celdas.

-¿A…a nadie…a nadie se le ha ocurrido sedarlos? – murmuró, aún alucinado.

-En ello estamos… - dijo otro, colgando el Den Den Mushi – En un rato vienen los anestesistas.

-¿Bastará?

-Y yo que sé…ponga otra hora…

Mierda.

¿Otra hora?

Los de arriba iban a trinar.

En fin…

Prisa no tenían… .

Apenas dos horas después, el barco de la Marina llegó al cuartel.

Estaba comenzando ya a amanecer cuando los soldados bajaron, dirigiéndose cansadamente hacia sus habitaciones.

Bueno…no todos.

Sanji sintió como su corazón se aceleraba todavía más mientras él y Zoro, aún camuflados, enfilaban a toda prisa por las escaleras de la prisión.

Pero enseguida supo que algo iba mal.

El…el silencio.

Ese silencio, al que sin embargo no quiso hacer caso hasta que ya estuvieron abajo y la evidencia le golpeó en la cara como una bofetada.

¿Qué…qué cojones…?

Las prisiones estaban vacías.

Al completo.

Sanji, furioso, golpeó la pared.

-Mierda…¡MIERDA! Los han cambiado…¡ME CAGO EN LAHOSTIA!

Zoro lo detuvo, cogiéndolo del hombro.

-¡Vamos al puerto! ¡A lo mejor llegamos a tiempo!

-¡Es cier…!

Pero una voz no les dejó seguir:

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

Tratando de disimular, los dos avanzaron hacia delante…

-¡UN MOMENTO, IDENTIFICAOS!

Y se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de unos doce se había presentado allí ahora.

-¡A LA MIERDA EL DISIMULO! – gritó Zoro, girándose…

…y las caras de los Marines fueron un auténtico poema cuando vieron que Zoro Roronoa y Sanji Kuroashi había conseguido colarse allí.

Pero uno gritó:

-A…¡Atrapadlos! ¡Se supone que es lo que los mandos querían, ¿no?

-¡Es cierto, ellos solitos se han metido en la trampa! – rió otro.

Mierdaaaaa, pensó Sanji, era cierto; pero no se podía dar el lujo de lamentarse, no cuando esos gilipollas se abalanzaron sobre ellos en tromba, no cuando les bloquearon el paso, que abrieron con relativa facilidad…

Hasta darse cuenta de que la alarma atronaba en todo el cuartel.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora? – preguntó Zoro, atándose el pañuelo a la cabeza.

-A… - murmuró Sanji…y vio entonces la señalización - ¡Por esas escaleras de ahí! ¡MIERDA!

Pero otro grupo, esta vez más numeroso que el anterior, bloqueaba todo ese pasillo a lo largo, saliendo de las puertas laterales…

Entonces Zoro gritó:

-¡CORRE AL PUERTO! ¡YO TE CUBRO!

-¡PERO…!

Pero el peliverde le dio un empujón que lo lanzó por encima de todos los otros, dejándolo al borde de las escaleras.

-¡QUE CORRAS, HOSTIAS!

Y sin más, Zoro corrió hacia ellos, arramblando contra los Marines, sin

Marimo de mierda, pensó Sanji, con los dientes apretados, mientras corría.

No…no hagas gilipolleces, ¿vale?, pensó, apretando el paso, todavía más… .

-¡QUE ME DEIS MÁS COLA, HOSTIA! – bramaba Franky.

El tabernero alucinaba cuando vio a una especie de gorila y a un tipo al que los brazos se le estiraban y un millar de brazos cargando varios de sus barriles de Cola mientras una pelirroja con cara de circunstancias le tendía unos billetes.

Lo curioso es que ni siquiera se había molestado en regatear… .

-¡YA NO QUEDAN MÁS EN LA BODEGA! – gritó Ussop, sudando, saliendo del bar.

-¿¡FRANKY, BASTA CON ESTO!? – gritó Luffy, histérico.

-¡RECEMOS PORQUE SÍ! – bramó Franky desde dentro. - ¡ENTRAD TODOS PERDIENDO EL CULO PERO YA!

-Esto…señorita… - intentó averiguar el tabernero, sujetando a la pelirroja de la muñeca mientras todo el grupo corría hacia el barco - ¿Qué…qué les…?

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡QUÉDESE CON EL CAMBIO! – gritó ella, tirándole los billetes que le quedaban.

…y a duras penas el tabernero pudo ver que quitaba un Den Den Mushi negro del lado del suyo público…

-¡PERO QUÉ COÑO…!

…pero Nami aún tenía, como todos, el eco de la conversación que había logrado interceptar de ese cuartel de la Marina…

…y las órdenes que habían dado…

Varios marines estaban en el suelo, heridos, inconscientes o ambas cosas mientras Sanji, implacable, seguía avanzando, tratando de llegar al puerto…

Y, de pronto, un Marine, un recluta novato, se arrodilló.

-Yo…¡yo lo sé! ¡Es…no todos lo…lo sabíamos! ¡Por fa…favor, para, Kuroashi!

-¿Qué sabes? – dijo Sanji, levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

-Yo…yo estaba…estaba en el puerto…Se…¡se han ido ya, hace una hora!

-¿¡CÓMO QUE SE HAN IDO YA!? ¡¿ADÓNDE SE LOS HAN LLEVADO?!

Casi sintió lástima del Marine, un chiquillo, cuando éste se echó a llorar, desesperado.

-No…no lo sé, ¡NO LO SÉ, TE LO JURO! ¡ EL DESTINO SÓLO LO SABÍA EL GRUPO QUE IBA CON ELLOS!

-¿Dónde está la oficina? ¡Llévame hacia allí, ya!

-¡S…sí!

Poco después, en la oficina, el chico estaba inconsciente y atado mientras Sanji, a toda prisa, entre la impaciencia y la prisa por lo que pudiera pasarles a los suyos y a Zoro, repasaba TODOS los papeles de la oficina, cada vez más nervioso…

Tanto que, bramando, dio una patada al archivo donde aparecieron los papeles que confirmaban que Zeff estaba preso y por qué.

Eso ya lo sé…¡ESO YA LO SÉ, JODER!

Pero vio que otros papeles volaban y los atrapó.

PLAN B.

Y había unas indicaciones…

Esto…

¡ESTO ERA EL DESTINO AL QUE PLANEABAN LLEVARSE A ZEFF Y LOS OTROS SI…!

A toda prisa, se los guardó en la chaqueta…y se dio cuenta de que estaba guardando otros también. Otros que detallaban un tipo de armas.

Un momento…

Era…era un tipo de armas MUY ESPECÍFICO…

Contra…había varias: contra Robin, contra Luffy…

Pero lo que le dejó helado fue…

Uno contra UNO DE ELLOS EN CONCRETO.

EQUIPO R.

Varios marines, a lo lejos, todavía no se atrevían a cargar contra Zoro Roronoa, que iba cortando a todos a su paso.

¡Mierda, habían contado con que esos dos atacaran, pero no tan pronto!

-¡¿CUÁNTO QUEDA PARA EL EQUIPO R?! – gritó uno a otro que se aferraba a un Den Den Mushi.

-¡Y YO QUE SÉ…! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE NOS DICEN ES QUE CONSIGAMOS SACARLO AL PATIO!

-¿¡Y CÓMO!?

Mierda, cocinero, espero que esto te esté dando tiempo, pensó Zoro, girando por enésima vez por el pasillo, mareando con ello a los marines que le perseguían y que logró eliminar en cuanto cargó contra ellos de nuevo.

Pero…joder, los pasillos se le estaban haciendo cada vez más estrechos con todos los que estaban quedando tirados…

Algo…¡ALGO LE DECÍA QUE TENÍA QUE IR AL PUERTO!

¿¡PERO DÓNDE COJONES…!?

Vio entonces mucha luz, mucho espacio…

¡EL PATIO!

A toda prisa, saltó, sintiéndose entonces más libre para moverse… .

-¡AHORA, AHORA!

Un momento.

Todos los que le perseguían se retiraron de golpe mientras varias rejas caían sobre las puertas…

Y entre los boquetes, de pronto, salieron varios cañones, pequeños, que estallaron…

Zoro saltó, consiguiendo escapar de las primeras, pero quedó de piedra…

¡Las balas eran como pequeños explosivos que, una vez disparadas, se dividían, saltando por el suelo y hacia él, dividiéndose, persiguiéndolo…!

A duras penas logró esquivarlas, pero entonces se escucharon varias nuevas detonaciones que pronto llenaron el suelo, sin darle tiempo a Zoro a saltar otra vez…

Pero…

No hizo falta.

Alguien…

Alguien le empujó hacia la zona segura mientras varios cascotes, empujados por patadas, bloqueaban esa salida, haciendo gritar desde dentro a los soldados, que se dispararon a sí mismos…

Pero Zoro no pudo celebrarlo.

En el suelo, estaba Sanji, con los tiros que había ido dirigidos hacia él haciéndolo sangrar…

****AHORA****

Sanji cayó al suelo, herido, con un golpe en la cabeza, cansado, pero satisfecho, apretando los papeles que había conseguido.

Lo…lo había conseguido…

Había conseguido que no mataran al marimo…y que…por lo menos…esos…quedaran inútiles…

El rubio jadeó, sonriendo dolorosamente al ver que Zoro corría hacia él…

-Tar…de…sient…inf…

…pero se dio cuenta de que le gritaba:

-¡La mano! ¡Enséñame la mano!

Sanji sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha estaba como inmovilizada, sangrando abundantemente sobre los papeles…

Mierda…mierda…

Mi…mi mano izquierda…

Mi lado…derecho…

¡NO LO SIENTO!

No…¡joder!

Entonces siseó.

Zoro, antes de que se diera cuenta, había trepado por el agujero que Sanji había hecho con su aparición y había entrado en la primera habitación que había encontrado, un dormitorio, y, con todo el cuidado del que era capaz, le estaba mirando las heridas.

-Tienes…hijos de puta…te han colado varias balas…

Sanji tragó saliva, nervioso, sudando.

Pero Zoro, aunque sudando también, sacó a toda prisa el botiquín que había traído Sanji, cogiendo unas vendas, el alcohol y unas pinzas. Entonces, cogió una de las sábanas de las camas que estaban allí, la anudó y, deprisa, se la puso al rubio en la boca.

Muerde esto.

Temblando, Sanji lo aceptó, poniéndose la mordaza en la boca y sudando, nervioso, al entender lo que el espadachín iba a hacer:

-Cuando…cuente tres…empiezo…por la de la mano…¿De acuerdo? – le dijo éste, sudando.

Sanji, apretando los dientes, asintió, mientras Zoro empezaba:

-Una…

-Dos…

Sanji apretó con fuerza a Zoro con la mano libre mientras éste, de un solo tirón, le quitaba la bala de la palma haciéndolo gritar contra la mordaza.

-Shh…Aguanta un poco más…ya está…voy.. voy a vendártela, ya está.

Zoro trató de centrarse en vendarle bien la herida, a pesar de que le costó al notarlo temblar.

-Voy…voy a por la del costado…

Sanji, llorando de dolor, asintió, apretando aún más la mordaza…

…pero Zoro no se atrevió con la del costado. Joder…no lo veía bien..

-¿Notas algo? – dijo, tocando con cuidado con las pinzas en ese lado, y desesperándose cuando el rubio negó a toda prisa con la cabeza.

En cuanto terminó, le quitó la mordaza al rubio y lo abrazó, con fuerza.

-Lo siento…lo siento…shhh…Ya está, ya está…

Sanji, con la mano sana, lo correspondió, desahogándose ahora, pero tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Es…estoy bien… Estoy bien… me duele, pero… - cerró los ojos, tomando aire, al notar que Zoro le acariciaba la cabeza, como diciéndole: "no te hagas el duro, ya está".

Eso hizo que se dejara llevar, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Zoro mientras éste lo seguía calmando.

-Podrás moverlos…tranquilo… podrás seguir usando…

Pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que el ruido de los marines se acercaba.

Sanji apretó los dientes.

-Si…si nos quedamos aquí…nos cog…

Zoro, a toda prisa, metió los papeles y todo hecho un rebujo en la bolsa.

-Vamos a salir de aquí cagando hostias por un médico, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora…intenta no dormirte…Necesito que me guíes- dijo, intentando quitarle hierro a lo que realmente podía pasar.

Aún algo mareado por la pérdida de sangre, Sanji asintió antes de apretar los labios, mirando hacia Zoro y tratando de centrarse en cómo éste recogía todo, a pesar del sopor que le amenazaba.

-Zoro…

-Ya estoy aquí.

No sabría explicar muy bien por qué, pero oír otra vez esa simple frase hizo que se le llenaran de nuevo los ojos de lágrimas, más cuando Zoro se inclinó a su lado, envolviéndolo en una manta para que no perdiera calor y luego lo levantó, cogiéndolo, saliendo a los pasillos del cuartel, primero alejándose de los gritos que se acercaban..

-¡Guíame! Venga…háblame de lo que sea.

-A…tu derecha… - jadeó Sanji - ¿Qué…qué más…qué más…digo…?

-Lo que sea, pero no te calles.¡Corre!

El rubio sintió que se mareaba a medida que corrían, con el eco de los marines resonando cada vez más cerca…

…y a lo lejos se vieron los primeros.

-¡Venga, joder! ¡HABLÁME!

Sanji, temblorosamente, le sonrió, haciendo un esfuerzo para decir:

-Tengo…. que ser a veces un dolor en el culo.

-Sí, lo eres, pero eres mi dolor en el culo.

-Es…lo más bonito…que me has dicho… Gira…a la derecha…o vuelves… - murmuró Sanji, apretando el brazo que sentía todo lo fuerte que podía alrededor del cuello de Zoro. -. Se…se los han llevado…

-¿Adónde?

-Lo…lo tengo…bajo…bajo la chaqueta…

Zoro se tranquilizó al ver que la voz del rubio parecía cada vez más firme, pero no por eso disminuyó la marcha…

…al revés…

…y más al ver que cada vez venían más.

Rugiendo, tuvo que hacerse cargo con la espada que sujetaba con la boca de los que salieron por una puerta lateral, logrando reducirlos muy a duras penas, saltando por encima de los cuerpo mientras los vivos se retiraban gritando.

Entonces, gritó de rabia.

¡MIERDA, UNA ENCRUCIJADA!

¡Y NO ENTENDÍA LA PUTA SEÑALI…!

-El…puerto…

Miró jadeando a Sanji, que le señalaba, vacilante, unas escaleras que bajaban, hacia la izquierda.

-Va…vamos…al puerto…co…coja… - tosió – un…bo…

-Es…está bien. Está bien. – masculló Zoro, mirándolo otra vez - ¿Es…estás bien?

-Ma…marimo idio...idiota… Te…te lo he…prometido, ¿no? – sonrió Sanji, débilmente…

Y de pronto más puertas se abrieron.

Como uno solo, los rugidos de todos los Marines que iban tras ellos atronaron el lugar mientras los perseguían en avalancha, haciendo que con eso Zoro, con rabia, con toda la fuerza que tenía, apretara más a Sanji tratando de correr, de buscar un escape, por el patio, por la muralla, por donde fuera; a duras penas logró salir del cuartel y cerrar la puerta hacia el puerto, pensando en coger una balsa y escapar…

Pero maldijo, maldijo en cuanto vio que los Marines se les habían adelantado, llenando el puerto, rodeándolos, obligándolo de nuevo a correr hacia una grúa, consiguiendo un parapeto lo más seguro posible para el cocinero dentro de la torre tras él mientras el ruido de los que venían desde fuera hacía temblar todo, acorralándolo, siendo el ruido todavía más presente, más fuerte, más atronador, atronador…

Pero, para Zoro, era todavía más atronador el silencio.

El silencio del cocinero, que ya no hablaba…

A toda prisa, lo dejó en el suelo, sintiendo por una vez que temblaba, muerto de miedo, sujetándolo de los hombros, con aterrada fuerza, moviéndolo, más al ver que Sanji no abría los ojos…

Joder…joder, cocinero de mierda, no,no, nononono… ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTA FAENA, JODER!

…y entonces los disparos atronaron el aire, obligándolo a entrar por un momento.

-¡ATACAD A KUROASHI! – gritó uno de ellos - ¡ASÍ LE OBLIGARÉIS A DEFENDERLO!

Zoro, bramando, rabioso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se lanzó, con las tres espadas desenvainadas, como una ola de hierro infernal que ignoró armas, heridas, filos, lanzándose contra todo lo que tenía por delante, sin dejarlos avanzar, ni rozar siquiera la puerta de la cabina.

Sanji, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, trataba de abrir los ojos, de entender lo que estaba pasando, de gritar, de decirle a Zoro que no fuera idiota, de moverse, de hacer algo…

Pero quedó paralizado en la bruma cuando se olió la sangre…

Ma…ri…mo…

No pudo ni moverse por más que lo intentó cuando vio la silueta de Zoro inclinada delante de él, rugiendo, respirando pesadamente, lleno de sangre pero aún fiero, resuelto a sacarlo de allí o a morir en el intento…

No…

¡NO!

¡TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO, JODER!

Oscuridad.

Un momento…

Algo…

Algo…se había puesto…

Una especie de barrera…¿se había formado delante de ellos?

Y…

¿Se oían truenos?

Pero…

Entonces…

A pesar de la oscuridad y los gritos de terror, supo seguro lo que se oía…

- ¡GOMU, GOMU NOOOO…!


	9. With a little help of my friends

**WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS**

Los Marines, sinceramente, no podían creérselo.

En la prisión de ese barco de la Marina, donde llevaban a los rehenes del Baratie, después de que hubieran sedado de nuevo a Zeff, el escándalo, en contra de lo que habían deseado, AUMENTÓ.

- ¡Eh, jefe! ¡Jefe! – gritó uno de los prisioneros, en una celda contigua, intentando asomarse todo lo posible a las rejas.

-¿Qué mierda le habrán dado esta vez? – gritó otro.

-Joder…está…está como atontado...y parece peor que lo anterior – dijo Carne, un pirata – cocinero de pelo castaño y con gafas de sol encerrado con Zeff, dándole pequeños cachetes en la cara mientras intentaba conseguir que se levantara de la cama.

Pero nada…Zeff ahora estaba profundamente dormido.

-¡Hijos de puta! – gritó Patty, otro de ellos, un hombre moreno de piel y fornido con el pelo rapado, encerrado con los otros dos - ¡Id a por él sin sedar, a ver si tenéis cojones!

Le jodía horrores pensar que a él también lo habían drogado hacía un par de semanas y le habían hecho escribirle a Sanji esa mierda de carta…

Furioso, dio un golpe a la pared, rabiando.

¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había escrito hasta que los otros se lo habían dicho!

¡Joder! ¡Se merecía que el jefe le hubiese arrancado la cabeza de una patada nada más que por eso!

Y lo que había sido el broche para el jefe había sido saber que el renacuajo iba para allá.

_Joder…sabía que si podían obligarle a hacer el idiota, era con eso…esos hijos de puta me las van a pagar…nos las van a pagar…_

Desde luego, lo que Zeff había mascullado antes de liarla con esos gilipollas en cuanto se habían enterado del puto plan era lo que pensaban todos.

Por si no era suficiente con joderles a ellos, tenían que usarlos además para joder a Sanji…

Hijos de puta… .

Fuera de las celdas, por los pasillos del barco, los marines no entendían qué diablos estaba pasando allí.

-¿¡PERO CÓMO UNOS JODIDOS PIRATAS-COCINEROS PODÍAN DAR TANTO PROBLEMA!?

-¡Callaos de una maldita vez, joder! – gritó uno, exasperado.

Pero fue como pedirle a la lluvia que no cayera o a la tierra que dejara de girar, porque el griterío y los golpes siguieron igual.

Entonces entró otro Marine, bastante ufano, mirando al otro como diciendo: "Calla y déjame a mí, que ya verás…".

-Que sepáis que vuestro amiguito está atrapado – sonrió entonces el Marine, señalando el Den Den Mushi – Acabo de confirmarlo.

Un momento de alucinado silencio en el que los marines pudieron respirar tranquilos…

…y de pronto la prisión pareció QUE SE CAÍA, con un griterío y un escándalo que ya se oía perfectamente en la cubierta y que casi echó a los Marines hacia atrás mientras casi todos los piratas se agolpaban furiosos contra las rejas.

-¡UNA MIERDA!

-¡ESO NO SE LO CREE NADIE, CABRONAZOS!

-¡MENTIRA!

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!¡COMO QUE VA A DEJAR QUE LO ATRAPÉIS, SO HIJOS DE PUTA! – gritó Patty, encarándose con el Marine que había dado la noticia.

-¡CÁLLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DUERMAN A TI TAMBIÉN! – gritó el Marine, yendo a agarrar su porra.

-¡ESO NO ME LO DICES SIN REJAS SI TIENES COJONES, GILIPOLLAS! – bramó Patty, cogiéndose de los barrotes y cogiendo al Marine por el cuello de la camisa, tan fuerte que le hizo tirar el Den Den Mushi al suelo del golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

-¡CÓMETELO, PATTY! – gritó uno, desde otra celda, siendo enseguida coreado por varios…

-Joder… - masculló el Marine, cogiendo el Den Den Mushi…

Tenían que pedir más sedantes pero YA.

Mh…

Volvía a notarse a gusto.

Protegido.

Descansado.

Como si nada pudiera hacerle daño, como si todo fuera a ir bien… .

Como todos esos días anteriores.

Además…

Sentía una mano, apretando la suya, con firmeza.

Zoro.

Zoro estaba ahí, otra vez.

Estaban…estaban en el barco, dormidos… .

Sonrió, inconscientemente.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo? No lo sabía… .

Entonces, sintió que la mano de Zoro se iba.

No…marimo, no…¿Dónde vas…?

Y se dio cuenta, cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos, de que la habitación estaba en suave penumbra.

Pero…si era de día la última vez que recordaba.

¿Me…me ha vuelto a dejar dormir todo el día?, pensó para sí, inconscientemente buscando a Zoro con la mano derecha…

…y abrió los ojos del todo al darse cuenta de que el peliverde no estaba, y que él estaba como parcialmente sujeto por algo.

Antes de que pudiera situarse…

-¡NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACER ESA BURRADA, ¿ME OYES?

Para su pasmo, la voz de Chopper transformado traspasó todas las paredes del Sunny hasta la enfermería, que era donde Sanji se encontraba, con la cabeza,el costado derecho y la mano izquierda vendados.

Ahora lo recordaba…

_Joder…joder, cocinero de mierda, no,no, nononono… ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTA FAENA, JODER!_

¡ZORO!

-¡QUE ME DEJES PASAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ, CHOPPER!

Quedó parado cuando escuchó ese grito, ese grito real.

Zoro…

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Estaba…estaba a salvo…y...

Zoro… - murmuró Sanji, yendo a levantarse…joder…

-¡Hola, Sanji!

El rubio notó un amago de infarto cuando una cara con los ojos muy expresivos y una enorme sonrisa se le puso delante…pero el susto pasó cuando reconoció la cara de su capitán.

Sanji suspiró.

• Hola, Luffy.

• Que sepas que sois los dos unos auténticos imbéciles.– dijo, serio, antes de añadir, en tono preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien?

El rubio supo que realmente ya se le había pasado el enfado que pudiera haber tenido por haberlos encontrado.

• Sí.- casi sonrió al ver que con eso a su Capitán le volvía la sonrisa…pero la suya se desvaneció al pensar en… - ¿Está Zoro…?

• ¿Eh? Sí, claro, aunque supongo que estará cansado. No se ha apartado de ti hasta hace un rato. Robin ha tenido que hacer brazos y todo para obligarle a irse a dormir. Ha molado un montón. Pero creo que se ha levantado otra vez.

Se…

Está despierto…

Se…se puede mover…

Está…

Sanji suspiró, sintiéndose realmente aliviado…y entonces se dio cuenta de que Chopper y Zoro seguían discutiendo, y que la voz de Zoro no se quedó atrás con la del reno:

-¿¡Y qué querías que hiciera!? ¡Estábamos ahí en medio, no sabía si iba a encontrar o no un médico! – de pronto, la voz de Zoro sonó algo menos segura – Es que…¿ha salido mal?

Sanji se tranquilizó un poco mientras la voz de Chopper contestaba, ahora algo más serena, a la de Zoro:

-No…pero podría haberlo hecho. Afortunadamente el tiro de la mano fue limpio y la bala no explotó como las demás, pero aun así las heridas de bala son "heridas sucias" por la pólvora y toda la porquería del metal. Si hubieras hecho el tonto y te hubieses atrevido con la del costado, que sí que se hizo pedazos, sí que tendríamos drama…pero afortunadamente los pude sacar todos. En unos días estará bien.

-Menos mal… - se escuchó la voz de Nami.

-Venga, Nami, tranquila… - dijo la voz de Ussop.

-No…que digo que menos mal para él…se ha librado de que me lo coma, al menos de momento… - sonó la voz de Nami, enfadada…

…pero también llorosa.

Sanji suspiró, llevándose la mano a la cara y sintiéndose como un cabrón.

Vale, joder, ya la he hecho llorar… .

-Parece…que en este viaje soy el pupas. – masculló, dirigiéndose a Luffy - Gracias por pillarnos.

-Je, je, de nada. – sonrió el moreno. – Aunque no creas, a pesar de la pista que dejó Zoro, tardamos bastante. Menos mal que cogisteis esos papeles, ahora Nami los está revisando, vamos a ir para allá.

Bien hecho, Nami-swan, pensó Sanji…

Aunque notó que no con el mismo ímpetu de siempre, pero en fin, pensó con una sonrisa.

Aunque la sonrisa le duró poco al escuchar los murmullos fuera de la enfermería.

Preocupados.

Estaban todos preocupados.

-Te diría que siento haberme ido…pero te estaría mintiendo. – dijo Sanji a Luffy - Lo que siento es el susto que os di.

Escuchó entonces cómo Chopper les decía algo y los demás parecían callarse antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Ya puedes sentirlo, ya… - dijo Chopper en su forma transformada, apareciendo por la puerta con comida para Sanji y, tras dejarla, miró al cocinero con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Tú sabes el diíta que hemos tenido? – entonces Chopper volvió a transformarse a su forma habitual mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas - ¡IMBÉCIIIIIL!

-Chopper, lo… - murmuró Sanji, sintiéndose aún peor, apretando la cuchara.

-Al..al menos…al menos estás fuera de peligro – siguió Chopper, tratando de serenar sus lágrimas – Y…tu… mano también se te va a curar bien. Afortunadamente es la izquierda. Sólo procura no usarla mucho una temporada, más o menos una semana.

-¿Eh? ¿Y cómo va a cocinar? – preguntó Luffy, sumamente contrariado.

-Marcas unos numeritos mágicos y llamas al Caracopizza, no te jode… - bufó Sanji, cabreado, comiendo con rabia.

-En cuanto a lo de tu costado –continuó Chopper – No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero esas balas estaban diseñadas para partirse y explotar una vez dentro de la piel, buscando además paralizar a la persona, porque claro, los pedazos han golpeado los nervios evitando que estos pudieran responder como era debido…me ha costado mucho sacarlas, pero te pondrás bien. La parálisis que buscaban era temporal, y una vez fuera… .Menos mal que no te dañaron ningún órgano vital, pero la parálisis y la pérdida de sangre, a la larga…

Se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Sanji era taciturna.

-Era…lo que habían pensado para Zoro.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – gritaron Chopper y Luffy a la vez, pero Sanji no pareció oírlos, pensando en otra cosa.

-Oye, Chopper, ¿cómo está…?

-¡Te dije que descansaras! – dijo el renito, girándose de pronto…

Entonces, como respondiendo a la pregunta inconclusa de Sanji,éste vio cómo Zoro aparecía, renqueando y parando a Chopper con una mano.

-¡ZORO, QUE TE HAN DICHO QUE NO…! – fue a colarse Nami, pero quedó muda al ver a Sanji despierto.

Déjale que pase, joder – dijo Franky, secándose disimuladamente las lágrimas al ver la escena. – Joder, tíos, os habéis librado de una hostia por como os hemos encontrado esta mañana, que si no…

-Joder, pobre… qué mala cara tiene – dijo Ussop, también mirando desde la puerta.

-Salioooos, o uso mis brazoooos… - suspiró Robin, cerrando la puerta.

Iban a darles un rato.

Lo necesitaban.

Zoro no pareció darse cuenta.

-No sabes la bronca que me ha caído a mí por no traerte enseguida…así que prepárate cuando se abra esa puerta otra vez, cejillas.

Pero Sanji no podía pensar en eso, no ahora. Ni siquiera podía oír la bronca que Chopper le estaba echando a Zoro, ni lo que decía Luffy antes de coger al renito de la mano y sacarlo, cerrando la puerta.

Y más al ver la miraba que temblaba en el cansado rostro de Zoro, con las vendas que claramente había intentado quitarse cubriendo su torso desnudo mientras renqueaba hacia él.

• Marimo idiota… si…paré eso…fue precisamente para que tú…

Apenas sí empezó a hablar, Zoro lo abrazó, besándolo, con ansia, con alma, con ganas, con apasionada dulzura, con toda la fuerza que podía para no hacerle daño.

-Como vuelvas a pegarme un susto así, te ahogo con mis manos. – le susurró el peliverde cuando por fin pudo hablar, con la voz quebrada.

Sanji apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Zoro estaba llorando.

-Lo…lo mismo te puedo decir, so gilipollas… - sollozó Sanji.

Llorando él también, lo apretó con el brazo sano, sujetándolo, fundiéndolo contra sí.

-Te quiero…joder, te quiero, maldita sea… - murmuró el peliverde cuando pudo hablar.

-Es…estoy bien…Zoro, estoy bien…gracias a ti, estoy bien…

-No vuelvas a recibir más balazos por mí, ¿me has oído?

-Digamos…que con el vendaje estoy un poco sordo… - sonrió Sanji entre las lágrimas. – Y …Tú…¿tú crees que me hizo puta gracia verte sangrando? Joder…

Enmudeció cuando Zoro lo besó de nuevo, con fuerza, a lo que el rubio correspondió, con ternura, con pasión, apartándole el pelo de la cara y enmarcándosela con la mano sana mientras con el brazo de la otra lo apretaba contra sí, invitándolo en silencio a tumbarse con él en la cama del hospital…

…haciendo que todo lo anterior fuera un mal sueño…

Fuera, medio apostado contra la puerta, Ussop intentaba enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? – murmuró Ussop, escamado - Primero Zoro está como loco por verlo, luego Sanji no pone tonto en cuanto vislumbra a Nami y a Robin, luego se ponen a hablar en voz baja…

-¿Tú crees que…? – murmuró Chopper.

-Son pareja.

Ussop y Chopper miraron a Luffy de hito en hito.

-¿Qué he dicho? Si ya sabía yo que en el fondo se llevaban muy bien.

Nami, que también estaba atenta, se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Luffy, hijo, a veces no sé si eres muy listo o muy tonto…

Ussop todavía no había reaccionado cuando uno de los brazos de Robin lo apartó de la puerta.

-No está bien fisgar. – dijo Robin. – Vamos a darles un rato. Creo que después de estar a punto de morir, se lo merecen.

-¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS, JODER! – gritó Nami.

-En fin…cada mochuelo a su olivo. – suspiró Franky, encogiéndose de hombros – Mañana nos tocará asamblea. Esta noche tengo unos planos que terminar…y dejemos intimidad a la "parejita"…

Luffy guardó silencio un momento.

Antes de preguntar:

-Oye, Nami, ¿cómo lo hacen dos tíos?

-¡Y CÓMO COÑO QUIERES QUE LO SEPA!

No se dieron cuenta de que mientras, en el hospital, ambos se amaban en el máximo silencio posible, bajo las sábanas, con delicada urgencia, entrelazando sus manos sin dejar de besarse a la vez que deslizaban suavemente los pijamas, bajándolos o levantándolos…

Sanji gimió bajito contra el hombro de Zoro cuando éste, con toda la suavidad posible, comenzó a tomarlo, tratando de no hacerle ningún daño, besándolo con ternura mientras empezaba a deslizarse en él poco a poco antes de volver a besarle como si quisiera bebérselo;ambos como con miedo de que fuera un sueño notar al otro ahí, vivo entre sus brazos, pero con la alegría de ver que era algo totalmente real, que su calor era algo totalmente real, que sus brazos sujetándolo eran algo totalmente real, que el latido de su corazón era algo totalmente real, que su voz llamándolo al oído, su voz rogándole, su voz acariciándolo, era algo totalmente real….

…que todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era totalmente real…

La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida, pensó Franky, con un hilillo de emoción, mientras seguía trabajando en su taller con los restos de las armas que esos hijos de la grandísima puta habían preparado a propósito para pelear contra Zoro.

Joder, la cara que traía el espadachín cuando él había traído en brazos a un inconsciente Sanji al Sunny… .

Eso había hecho que casi se le pasara el cabreo por lo que habían hecho con el bote.

Casi.

Pero bueno.

¿Quién habría imaginado que precisamente esos dos…?

En fin, si eran felices… .

La verdad, después del susto que se habían llevado todos, no venía mal un descanso…

Sonrió entonces con cierta picardía al notar que la puerta de su taller se abría y se cerraba.

No, desde luego, no venía mal.

-¿Te queda mucho? – preguntó suavemente la voz de Robin.

-No, tranquila, guapa. En un rato estoy contigo.

-Vale. Quería comentarte una cosa – dijo, sujetando los papeles que había traído Sanji. – Pero puedo esperar.

-Coméntamelo ahora. – dijo, cogiendo con cuidado los papeles - ¿Es sobre las otras armas,no? Desde luego, no pierden el tiempo.

"Afortunadamente", sólo habían tenido tiempo de equiparse contra Zoro, y a ese tipo de arma era al que había estado estudiando y sacándole defectos toda la tarde.

Joder, el material de esas balas era bastante volátil, y por eso reventaban al contacto.

Aunque claro, no debían descuidar las otras…a saber la información que había llegado ya.

-Bueno, eso también, pero no es lo que quería comentarte.

De pronto quedó parado.

Robin se había apoyado sobre su hombro.

-¿Te…importa si me quedo? – sonrió un poco ella.

-Claro que no, joder, vaya preguntitas…

Y su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando lo notó.

Robin le estaba dando, como quien no quería la cosa, un suave beso en la mejilla que, en cuanto él giró la cabeza, rodó tiernamente hasta su boca, haciendo con eso que Franky, ya sin contenerse, la abrazara, dejando a toda prisa sus herramientas y haciendo que los papeles salieran volando mientras la alzaba en sus brazos.

A tomar por culo los planos.

Al menos, durante unas horitas.

Ambos jadeaban, todavía unidos en la cama, con el eco de sus latidos de fondo, cogiéndose con suave firmeza de las manos mientras se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados antes de besarse tiernamente, con suave abandono, acariciándose sobre los vendajes, recolocando suavemente los que se habían movido un poco, sin prisa por separarse, mecidos por un dulce cansancio en el calor que los unía.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – murmuró Zoro, en su oído.

-No – sonrió Sanji, abrazándolo levemente – De hecho…me siento mejor.

-Yo también… - sonrió un poco Zoro, acariciándole la cara tras separarse con todo el cuidado que podía del rubio, tapándolos a ambos con la manta y pegándose contra la pared mientras lo abrazaba.

Inspiró, besándolo en el cuello, acariciando su cabeza vendada.

-Lo dicho, NO vuelvas a darme un susto así…

-Y tú no pienses que eres débil, que te conozco. – replicó Sanji antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho mientras terminaba de recolocarle las vendas. - …pudiste…pudiste darnos tiempo…

Zoro suspiró. Sí, lo había pensado.

¿Pero cómo no iba a pensarlo al ver lo que le había pasado al rubio por protegerlo? Si…si hubiera podido esquivarlo él, esto no…

Inspiró al verlo ya mejor, medio dormido, tranquilo.

En fin…ya no tenía caso.

- Cuén…cuéntame lo que ha pasado luego…¿puedes? – murmuró el rubio.

Si…si estaban todos bien, eso quería decir que a los Marines no les había dado tiempo a contraatacar.

Entonces Zoro sonrió un poco, contento de darle buenas noticias.

-Fue muy rápido. Nos cubrieron, y entre Chopper y Franky consiguieron subirnos al barco mientras los otros se encargaban del resto. Se ve que entre todos no tardaron demasiado, liquidaste a casi todos los capullos de esas armas y de los que no ya se ocupó Robin. Y…los han engañado.

Sanji lo miró, algo más despierto.

-Los demás, a la Marina. No…me he enterado de mucho, porque estaba medio inconsciente, pero…el caso es que pudimos salir limpiamente de allí, y aunque vamos corriendo no nos han perseguido. Además, creían y creo yo también que era mejor que estuvieras despierto para cuando lo explicaran.

-Tienes razón – sonrió un poco Sanji. – He…sido un gilipollas, yéndome así.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

-Aunque…tiene una cosa buena.

Zoro, a su pesar, se ruborizó, intentando disimularlo, más al ver que Sanji sonreía al darse cuenta.

La expresión del rubio cambió al ver las ojeras que tenía Zoro bajo los ojos.

-Es…¿es cierto que no has dormido? – preguntó Sanji.

-A ratos. Cuando me trajo Chopper y se puso luego a atenderte – dijo Zoro…y quedó algo extrañado cuando Sanji cogió el plato de comida que aún estaba casi entero.

-¿Has comido, al menos? – masculló.

-Algo…

-Eso es que no – suspiró Sanji, ofreciéndole la cuchara con algo del puré… y se ruborizó al ver cómo lo miraba Zoro – Joder, como si no hubiéramos hecho esto ya en el barco…- Su turbación aumentó cuando vio cómo el peliverde le aceptaba la cuchara, antes de ofrecerle él un poquito del jamón york, que Sanji aceptó, suspirando, dándose pronto ambos así de cenar, como ya habían hecho otras veces antes, en silencio, cerca… .

Joder, mierda…con lo cansado que estaba…

Suspiró, lastimeramente.

-Espero que no estés en celo, porque…estoy hecho polvo… - añadió, medio en broma medio en serio, recostándose contra el hombro del marimo.…

-Habló… Pero…te libras…porque yo también estoy que me caigo – rio un poco Zoro, dándole algo del puré a Sanji con la cuchara, sonriendo cansadamente mientras ambos siguieron cenando, en suave silencio, así, uno apoyado en el otro.

Ahora que veía que estaba bien, era como si toda su preocupación, al esfumarse, se hubiera llevado toda su energía.

Aunque también le habría gustado…

En fin…hay tiempo – murmuró Sanji, como contestando a su pensamiento antes de añadir, con un suspiro, antes de intentar hacerlo tumbarse a su lado – Y…si ya has terminado, tira de una puta vez a dormir.

Zoro sonrió, casi a punto de complacerlo…

…pero cayó en algo importante.

- Vale…pero primero vamos a vestirnos, o cuando vengan por la mañana nos cogerán en pelotas…

Eso hizo que Sanji se volviera a turbar, mortificado…

-Pues sí…vale que no me importa que lo sepan, pero todo tiene sus límites, creo yo…

…y suspiró, cogiendo la ropa antes de que ambos se ayudaran mutuamente a ponérsela, antes de caer en un suave sueño.

Como vea otra patata más, gritaré, pensó Redback, furioso.

Ni siquiera cuando acababa de entrar a la Marina se había puesto a pelar patatas. Su padre y sus contactos se habían ocupado de eso.

Y ahora, por culpa de la puta de Hina, ahí estaba: a su edad, degradado a cabo, y pelando patatas en esa cocinucha…

¡Mierda!

Pero, entonces, la puerta se abrió…

-Redback...si quiere que su descenso en la cadena no sea todavía mayor, aún hay una misión que podríamos encomendarle…

Eso le sonó a gloria aún antes de escuchar lo que decía el Den Den Mushi que traía ese sargento… .

-Bueno, parece que al menos te ha convencido para que duermas – se escuchó entonces la voz de Chopper.

-Yo ya estoy bien – suspiró Zoro, con el tono de quien lo había dicho unas cincuenta veces. - ¿Y él?

-Ya estoy despierto, marimo, gracias – bostezó Sanji, incorporándose, para ver que Zoro, sentado a su lado en la cama de la enfermería, estaba comiendo algo que había traído Chopper mientras el renito le examinaba a él...

…con una expresión bastante más alegre que la del día anterior.

-Estás evolucionando bien – sonrió Chopper, señalándole la mano – seguramente mañana te pueda quitar el vendaje. En cuanto al costado, podrás moverte pronto, pero no te quites las vendas.

Entonces Sanji se dio cuenta de que Zoro se había quitado todas las vendas ya.

-¿Al contrario que alguien que yo me sé?

-¿Ya empezamos? – masculló Zoro – Me molestaban. Ya te lo dije.

-Ya, ya…te "molestaban"…

-¡Eh! ¡Que ya empiezan otra vez! - gritó de pronto la voz de Luffy.

Y con eso se escuchó una verdadera avalancha viniendo desde la cubierta:

-¡Ahora sí, eso quiere decir que está mejor!¡DÓNDE ESTÁ, QUE ME LO COMO!

-¡Nami, no me obligues a usar mis brazos contigo también!

-Madre de Dios… - murmuró Sanji, alucinando, mientras Chopper corría hacia la puerta, transformándose.

-Sí…algo así me recibió a mí en cuanto me pude poner de pie… - murmuró Zoro, apretando inconscientemente a Sanji contra sí mientras la tromba continuaba.

-¡YO LA SUJETO, NAMI!¡TÚ MACHÁCALO! – gritó la voz de Ussop.

- ¡EH, EH, TÍO, A VER QUÉ VAS A SUJETAR! – bramó la voz de Franky.

Entonces Chopper, volviendo a transformarse, corrió a abrir la puerta y a ponerse frente a la tromba que bajaba, mientras Luffy corría a ayudarlo.

-¡Basta, basta, si entráis todos así, lo vais a asfixiar! – gritó Chopper, tratando de mantener el orden.

Y cuando entraron vieron que, sin disimular, Zoro, pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro a Sanji y rodeándolo con él, estaba sentado en la cama con el cocinero, ambos cogidos de la mano con fuerza.

Ambos parecían abochornados,pero seguros.

- ¡PERO QUÉ BONITO, JODEEEEEER! – sollozó Franky, a voz en grito, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. - ¡Lo imaginaba, pero no tenéis ni idea de lo que me alegro! ¡SÚPEEEEEER!

- O sea… - murmuró Ussop – Que sí, vamos, que sois…pareja, ¿no?

- Ah, vale, muy bien. – sonrió Luffy – Entonces, dormiréis ahora juntos en la cama y esas cosas, ¿no?

Ussop dejó escapar un gemido, tapándose la cara.

- Gracias, Luffy, ÉSA era una imagen mental que NO necesitaba.

- Nami, ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó Robin con una sonrisa.

Nami meneó la cabeza, apartando ciertos pensamientos extraños de ésta.

- ¿Yoooo? En naaaadaaaa…Anda que no ganamos para sustos ni nada contigo – suspiró Nami, pero ya más tranquila. – No creas que te vas a librar, y más ahora que estás consciente, imbécil. ¿Qué coño es eso de salir huyendo?

Sanji volvió a sentirse como el día anterior, en todos los sentidos.

- Siento…haberos preocupado, Nami-swan…y es cierto. Si no llega a ser por Zoro… - arqueó entonces la ceja – Eh…Ussopp, ¿qué haces?

El narizotas estaba mirando con pasmo por el ojo de buey:

-Mirar a ver si pasan vacas volando, o algo así…

-¡Vacas!¿Dónde? – gritó Luffy pegándose con él en el ojo de buey.

-¡¿Pero queréis dejar de hacer el chorra?! – gritó Nami. - ¡Que le estoy intentando echar la bronca, joder!

- Qué guapa estás cuando te enfadas, Nami-swan – sonrió Sanji…

Pero todos vieron que era con bastante menos énfasis que otras veces.

Zoro, en silencio, con eso apretó la mano de Sanji.

- Ya me dijo que lo sentía, Nami – dijo Luffy, algo más serio, apoyando la mano en la pelirroja.

- Además, bastante que se llevaron la que se llevaron. – apuntó Robin. – Los dos.

- Te tendrías que haber visto cuando llegamos…- masculló Nami, secándose las lágrimas con la mano - Eres…eres un idiota, maldita sea…

La he vuelto a hacer llorar, joder, pensó Sanji, mordiéndose el labio, mientras le ofrecía la servilleta en silencio para que se secara las lágrimas.

• Es verdad. – dijo Zoro, suspirando – Si no llegáis a venir… .

• ¡LO MISMO PUEDE IR POR TI! – gritaron Sanji y Nami casi al mismo tiempo.

- Ehem, ehem – carraspeó Franky – Vale, tíos, luego si queréis os hago el nidito. – esquivó con habilidad los dos pares de zapatos que le tiraron entre los dos. – Pero lo primero es lo primero: he conseguido hacer una auténtica virguería con los restos de los cañones nuevos de los marines que os seguían. Así podremos avanzar aún más rápido.

- Es verdad…Zoro me lo comentó hace un rato. Que…habíais conseguido engañarlos, ¿no?

Entonces, aunque sin romper ese ambiente, Luffy rio un poco.

- Jo,ojalá lo hubieras visto: entre Franky que hizo no sé qué aparato para la voz y ella que hizo no sé qué otra cosa con el teléfono, los convencimos de os tenían allí.

- Así que ahí tendrás a quien sea que haya organizado esto yendo directamente para allá. – dijo Nami.

- Me gustaría ver las caras que van a poner. – rio un poco Zoro.

Y a mí también, sonrió un poco el rubio. Que se jodieran.

- Sí, la verdad, eso nos dejó tiempo para sacaros de allí.- dijo Chopper - Fue relativamente fácil.

- Además, gracias a los planos que mangaste – dijo Franky mirando a Sanji – Podemos ir más preparados para las armas. Las del pelo césped ya están arregladas…no os preocupéis…

- Una cosa…¿cómo supisteis a dónde ir? – preguntó Zoro.

- Eso fue cosa de Robin. – dijo Franky, dirigiéndole una mirada que incomodó a todos…menos a la morena, que sonrió suavemente.

¿Hoy qué es, el día de la pareja?, pensó Ussop, pasmado…

Pero Robin empezó a andar hacia la cama, cogiendo una silla y sentándose, dirigiéndose a Sanji y sacando un papel arrugado.

-Verás…me escamó una cosa de la carta. Un papel normal, que se puede comprar en cualquier parte habría soportado peor el agua marina que el que te llegó. La carta era de la Marina…y…la pista nos trajo hasta ese cuartel, y, por precaución, Nami pinchó el teléfono de un bar que tenía esa línea y…bueno, pillamos una conversación entre la Capitana Hina y el Alto mando del Cuartel.

-Cuando la oímos, vinimos cagando leches. – dijo Luffy – Ojalá hubiéramos llegado antes.

-No es culpa vuestra…bastante que llegasteis a tiempo. – suspiró Zoro.

-Exacto – dijo Sanji.

-Ahora…nos dirigimos precisamente hacia donde los tienen. – dijo Robin. - Les hemos hecho creer que todo iba bien para que no tomaran medidas, pero…

-¿El problema es el tiempo, verdad? – preguntó Sanji.

-Exacto. La distancia está a dos días del cuartel donde estaban, cerca de la Red Line. – aclaró Nami - Pero claro…el problema es que estará eso lleno de podido trazar una pequeña ruta alternativa…pero no sé…

-Tú piensa en recuperarte, joder. – suspiró Zoro - Te han dicho que tienes para un par de días.

-¡Lo mismo puede ir por ti, marimo de…!

-¡PENSADLO LOS DOS! – gritaron Nami y Chopper.

-Además, hay tiempo – dijo Luffy.

-El caso es que, apurando mucho, tardemos un día más, dos días contando hoy…y recemos porque la cola nos llegue. – dijo Franky. – Aparte…quería…comentaros una cosa de los planos de las otras armas…por si acaso…

Sanji suspiró en cuanto Franky empezó a hablar sobre los planos, sobre lo que había averiguado, y pronto todos estuvieron hablando sobre lo que hacer.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo…

…era bueno en parte que tuvieran dos días más…

No…quería que volviera a pasar lo que había pasado, ni con Zoro ni con nadie… .

Inconscientemente, apretó la mano de Zoro, que le respondió, en silencio.

Él también pensaba lo mismo.

Además…se prometió que todo ese asunto terminaría en cuanto llegaran a esa isla, como que se llamaba Zoro Roronoa.

Ya era hora de que toda esa angustia por la que habían hecho pasar al cocinero terminara.

Y todos pensaban igual.


	10. Ain t no mountain high enough

**AIN´T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH (…)TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING TO YOU**

El barco de la Marina iba orgullosamente hacia ese cuartel general, con apenas un par de horas para llegar. Durante ese tiempo, todo había ido sin incidentes.

Hina suspiró, con cierto alivio, con un más que sonriente Full Body, su subordinado pelirrosa que tan fielmente les había brindado toda la información que, en su especie de venganza personal contra los Mugiwara y más concretamente contra Kuroashi, había ido recogiendo durante tanto tiempo. El moreno y fornido hombre, que tenía una especie de puño americano en la mano, había insistido en ir a ese cuartel, con su amigo Django, que estaba por ahí perdido. Seguramente se habría dormido a sí mismo OTRA VEZ.

Y el tal Redback, más que dispuesto a no descender más en el escalafón ni a acabar limpiando letrinas, había ido corriendo a proteger esa prisión, por lo que pudiera pasar. Tendrían que estar a punto de llegar al punto B.

Hina se notó todavía más satisfecha cuando vio, a lo lejos, la silueta del cuartel. Sólo quedarían un par de horas…

Hacía tres días no habría dado un berri por ese plan.

Y ahora resultaba que había ido bien: Kuroashi y Roronoa estaban atrapados, y los rehenes habían llegado al destino.

Bien…coger al resto de los Mugiwara sería cuestión de tiempo, y más con lo que habían desarrollado para Monkey D. Luffy y Nico Robin. Si eliminaban a esos dos también(aunque tampoco debían bajar la guardia con el Cyborg), el resto podría ir cayendo por sí mismo… .

Los de arriba estarían contentos…y ella lo estaría con Full Body, tenía que admitirlo.

De pronto, el Den Den Mushi que tenía cerca de ella comenzó a sonar.

-Aquí Hina…¿QUÉ?

Full Body se quedó extrañado al ver la cara de la capitana…

…pero quedó todavía más patidifuso cuando escuchó lo que decía el Den Den Mushi:

-¡EL CUARTEL HA SIDO DEVASTADO POR LOS MUGIWARA, AL COMPLETO!

-¡¿PERO CÓMO QUE "DEVASTADO"?! ¡HACE DOS DÍAS SE RECIBIÓ EL MENSAJE DE QUE KUROASHI Y RORONOA HABÍAN SIDO CAPTURADOS!

-¡FUERON HERIDOS, PERO PRIMERO HICIERON UNA MASACRE CON EL EQUIPO Y CUANDO CREÍMOS QUE LO QUE QUEDABA DEL EQUIPO ESTABA GANANDO A RORONOA APARECIERON LOS MUGIWARA AL COMPLETO!

Hina quedó de piedra.

-¿¡Cuánto hace de eso!?

-¡Dos días! ¡Luego destrozaron las comunicaciones! ¡No hemos podido repararlas hasta ahora!

Hina apretó los dientes.

Dos días…

Mierda…

¡MIERDA!

¡ERA JUSTO EL TIEMPO QUE HABÍAN PERDIDO YENDO ALLÍ!

Han…han tenido que ir al punto B, pensó entonces Hina…

Joder, ojalá me equivoque…

-¿¡Han podido ir al punto B!?

-¡Los archivos están revueltos, así que es más que posible…!

Pero entonces escuchó otro Den Den Mushi, que estaba sonando, insistentemente.

-¡Cógelo! – le gritó ella a Fullbody, que cogió cabreado la llamada.

-¡Full Body! – gritó éste al teléfono - ¿¡Qué hostias pa…!?

-¡Que manden a todos los disponibles al punto B! – gritó Hina en su conversación - ¡Y que pongan sobre aviso a…!

Pero Hina no pudo seguir con su conversación al ver la cara de Full Body, al que parecía que la mandíbula iba a desencajársele en cualquier momento mientras era incapaz de decir una sola palabra y se escuchaban los gritos de quien fuera por el Den Den Mushi con varias explosiones de fondo.

Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, lo único que le salió a Fullbody, entre varios espasmos nerviosos y una sonrisa sujeta con chinchetas, fue:

-Esto…Capitana Hina…se…se va a reír…

Cosa de una media hora antes de que Fullbody cogiera el Den Den Mushi, los Marines de ese cuartel no podían estar más tranquilos.

El barco con los rehenes había llegado allí, al "Punto B", esa misma mañana, y, si bien había costado Dios y ayuda meterlos a todos en la prisión(proceso que había llevado sus buenas tres horas y unos cuantos heridos de distinta gravedad), ya estaban todos metidos allí.

Pero luego el resto del día había ido como la seda.

El sargento de ese cuartel inspiró, satisfecho.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar más órdenes…

…y a los barcos de Redback, claro.

-¿Cuánto tarda para que lleguen aquí los barcos del tal Redback con los refuerzos? – preguntó al recluta que estaba a su lado.

-Pues…tal vez una media hora como mucho, señor. – dijo el Marine, cuadrándose. – De momento, no ha habido complicaciones.

De pronto se escuchó una especie de silbido a lo lejos.

Uiiiiiiiiiiiiih…

-¿Qué es…? – masculló el sargento…

¡BOUMMM!

Una brutal explosión se escuchó, removiendo todo el mar a su alrededor.

A toda prisa, el sargento sacó sus binoculares…

-¿Qué son esos barcos? – dijo de pronto el sargento, con voz nerviosa, como queriendo confirmación pero a la vez sin querer creerse lo que veía…

-E…esos tres…barcos, señor, son los refuerzos de Red Back… - balbuceó el cabo.

…y quedó de piedra cuando vio, entre las olas, los trozos desperdigados de parte de un barco de la armada, mientras salían flotando varios marines, agarrados a maderos, tratando de subirse a los botes salvavidas a la vez que otros dos barcos disparaban a otro, un poco más pequeño…

…pero el barco, a pesar de ser uno solo, se mantenía firme, sin huir…

…y el sargento quedó de piedra en cuanto contempló qué bandera era la que ondeaba entre las balas.

¡LA CALAVERA CON EL SOMBRERO DE PAJA!

Y el barco de los Mugiwara, entonces, sí se movió…

…poniéndose justo al lado de los otros dos.

-Pero…¿QUÉ COJONES PRETEN…?

¡BOUUUUUUM!

¡CRASH!

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, una especie de gancho enorme había salido disparado por el cañón del mascarón de proa del barco, atravesando brutalmente los dos que quedaban….

¡FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!

Y varias explosiones, simultáneas, inundaron ambos barcos en cuanto el gancho los golpeó, por todas las partes por las que la cadena había atravesado, reventándolos desde dentro mientras los más afortunados saltaban por los aires.

El sargento quedó petrificado.

Eso…

¡ÉSA ERA LA MANERA DE ACTUAR DE LAS ARMAS DEL EQUIPO R!

¡Esos hijos de puta LA HABÍAN COPIADO!

¿¡PERO CÓMO COJ…!?

-¡RECUERDOS DE PARTE DE SANJI Y ZORO, MAMONES! – rieron Franky y Ussop, con este en los cañones y aquel preparando el Coup de Burst.

Se estaban preparando para otra carga en caso de que salieran más barcos de ahí.

Aún tenían que cubrir a los demás.

De hecho, veían cómo ya se estaban preparando para el contraataque.

-¡PREPÁRENSE PARA SUBIR A LOS BAR…! – empezó un cabo… .

Pero quedaron helados.

Una brutal explosión se escuchó al mismo tiempo por detrás de la isla, escuchándose enseguida gritos y disparos entre rayos…

…y muy tarde comprendieron lo que había pasado…

¡Había sido una puta maniobra de distracción mientras más de los Mugiwara llegaban a la isla!

Y el ver la ola de gente que comenzaba a salir, literalmente, por los aires, hacia el camino de la prisión, mientras muchos eran sujetados y asesinados por unos brazos que salían del suelo, les terminó de helar la sangre.

Y más cuando, de pronto, las puertas de seguridad se abrieron.

¡Uno de ellos se había tenido que colar!

-¡Vayan hacia allí! – gritó el sargento - ¡De prisa! ¡Ah…y saquen rápido a los rehenes por el puerto interior sin que estos se enteren de lo que pasa!

-¡¿PERO USTED CREE QUE ESO ES PO…?!

Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ih….

Entre gritos, ambos tuvieron que sujetarse de donde pudieron cuando el edificio tembló.

Una especie de misil había llegado directo desde el barco, casi derrumbando por completo el puesto de vigía.

Ese cuartel, efectivamente, tenía puerto interior.

Por eso precisamente había sido elegido como Punto B, por si había que hacer una rápida evacuación en caso ya extremo.

Y, ahora mismo, era un auténtico hervidero mientras un barco se preparaba para volver a llevarse a los rehenes, a toda prisa.

En la prisión, sin embargo, se había formado un tapón de grandes proporciones.

Y no era porque los rehenes se resistieran. De hecho, sí, se estaban resistiendo…

Pero totalmente sueltos.

Antes siquiera de que los Marines comenzaran a llegar a recogerlos, habían logrado salir de sus celdas...

-¡LAS REJAS SE HABÍAN LEVANTADO SOLAS Y LOS REHENES ESTABAN SUELTOS!

-¡ALGUIEN LAS HABÍA LEVANTADO A DISTANCIA!

¡Eso era ahora una carga en toda regla!

-¡MIERDA, LLAMAD DE NUEVO A LOS ANESTESISTAS! – gritó uno de los Marines…

…pero de pronto quedó K.O. de una patada.

El sargento, a duras penas, sí pudo levantarse después de ese golpe.

Y, cuando lo hizo, vio que lo que los había derribado no era un misil…

Sino un puño gigante.

Enseguida vio que la gente alrededor seguí volando.

Monkey D. Luffy.

-¡Preparen los equipos M, N y R! – gritó el sargento. - ¡AVISEN A LA CAPITANA HINA! ¡PIDAN REFUERZOS!

-¡PERO SI LOS R NO ESTÁN DISPONIBLES! – gritó un Marine mientras otro iba a llamar.

¡-PREPAREN LO QUE PUEDAN Y PUNTO! ¡Y MANDEN AL EQUIPO M DE UNA VEZ HACIA EL CENTRO!

-¡PERO…ESAS ARMAS…!

-¡YA LO SÉ, JODER, PERO ALGO TENEMOS QUE HACER CON MONKEY D. LUFFY!

Pero más gritos dentro le confirmaron que Luffy no era su única preocupación.

Por las pantallas, podía verlo…

Mierda…

¡RORONOA ESTABA DENTRO DEL CUARTEL!

¿¡PERO NO LO HABÍAN CAPTURADO JUNTO CON KUROASHI!?

Y, por si eso fuera poco, el que había ido a comunicarse volvió:

-¡Mi sargento, LAS COMUNICACIONES CON EL EXTERIOR HAN SIDO CORTADAS TOTALMENTE!

Joder…

¡Tenía que haber sido el mismo que el de las puertas!

¡Y si era mentira que Roronoa había sido capturado, bien podía ser mentira también que…!

Una nueva explosión le hizo volver a protegerse.

Mira que se lo he dicho, suspiró Nami para sí al ver el follón que estaba armando Luffy solito.

Pero bueno, al menos al ir hacia el centro los otros se lo pensarían dos veces antes de usar las armas del Equipo M de mierda…

_-Verás, Luffy, estas armas que te han preparado, básicamente, como eres de goma, buscan convertirte en un alfiletero. – dijo Franky._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos, con Morgan? – dijo Zoro – Te pusiste delante para que no me mataran y te convirtieron en uno con unas estacas…no te mató, pero te retuvo…_

_-¡Ah, eso! _

_-¿Entonces, lo que pretenden ahora es sujetarlo? – dijo Sanji._

_-Sí, pero con una especie de cuchillas finísimas, que pueden hasta atravesar tu piel de goma…lo malo – sonrió Franky – es que cuentan con pillarlo solo…aaaaangelicooooos…_

Los gritos de la gente más allá confirmaban lo que había dicho Franky.

Los muy gilipollas habían disparado igualmente y se estaban clavando las agujas a sí mismos mientras Luffy, saltando, seguía como si tal cosa y los marines no paraban de llamar a la reagrupación, como si eso sirviera de algo…

Gilipollaaaas…

De pronto, Nami se escondió

Mierda…lo que habíamos temido, pensó Nami al ver esas armas que apuntaban a Robin, que, sin alterarse, mantenía el tipo.

_-Todas las armas nuevas buscan inmovilizar- _recordó Nami entonces lo que había dicho Chopper después de escuchar las explicaciones de Franky y después de terminar de revisar a Sanji.

_-Exacto, pero un determinado tipo de inmovilización - _le recordó la voz de Franky en su cabeza - _ según para quien: las del equipo R buscaban inmovilizar por completo, y desde dentro. Las del equipo M, básicamente, sujetar. L as del equipo N son a propósito para Robin, así que buscan, ante todo, librarse de los brazos de Robin: son como cuchillas, cuya idea es que se queden clavadas en los brazos, así que irán volando a altura media, y están envenenadas._

_-Es…por lo que he leído de la sustancia que utilizan, es un paralizante nervioso, bastante potente, y la idea es que se esté paralizado mientras las cuchillas hacen el verdadero dañ de Luffy también lo tienen, lo he comprobado hace un rato. Las de Zoro no lo tenían porque contaban con la enorme hemorragia, interna y externa, que pudieran producir. Voy a producir un contraveneno e inyectároslo por si acaso - _dijo Chopper… _._

Por si acaso, también, todos llevaban inyecciones con el contraveneno, por si había heridos entre los rehenes.

¡Pero no podían esperar a ese "si acaso"!

¡No ahora!

¡Y eso no garantizaba que las cuchillas no hicieran daño!

A toda prisa, Nami, escondida ahí, usó su climatact…

…y varias Robins de distintos tamaños y formas aparecieron, hasta cinco contando a la que parecía realmente ella, siendo una musculosa, otra delgada y alta, otra pequeñita y otra gorda, todas con la misma leve sonrisa y con los mismos brazos cruzados, preparadas todas para atacar.

-¿¡PERO ESTO QUE COÑO ES!?

-¡APUNTAD A LA DE TAMAÑO NOR…!

Nami no pudo evitar sonreír para sí.

Si serían idiotas…

Mientras la Robin de tamaño normal se desvanecía, la Robin delgada y alta sonrió…

…y los gritos de horror cuando sus brazos se cargaron a todos esos sembraron el lugar…

-¡MI SARGENTO, SE HAN CARGADO A BUENA PARTE DEL EQUIPO N! – sonó el grito desesperado por el Den Den Mushi. - ¡Sólo quedamos un cuarto, los que aún no habíamos salido!

-¡POR DENTRO SE HAN CARGADO A BUENA PARTE DE LOS REFUERZOS! – gritó otro, por otra línea - ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE HA TENIDO QUE SER RORONOA! ¡ESO ES UNA AUTÉNTICA CARNICERÍA!

El sargento apretó los dientes.

Mierda…

¡Y PARA COLMO DE MALES, HABÍA EMPEZADO UN MOTÍN EN LA PRISIÓN!

Un…un momento…

Entonces, por primera vez en ese cuarto de hora, sonrió débilmente…

Eso…

¡Eso era!

Cogió con fuerza el Den Den Mushi:

-¡Atención a todos los supervivientes del equipo N! ¡VAYAN A LA PRISIÓN! ¡HAY UN MOTÍN QUE DETENER!

En algún punto del cuartel, un Den Den Mushi negro cayó al suelo mientras una figura salía corriendo, apretando los dientes a pesar del dolor.

El viejo Zeff Pies Rojos sonrió por debajo de su trenzado bigote entre el jaleo reinante, mientras el resto de los piratas del Baratie cargaban, vengándose como él de esas dos semanas de encierro.

Ah…nada como noquear a una docena de esos gilipollas para volver a sentirse bien…Sobre todo después del encierro forzoso de dos semanas.

-A…¡ALTO A LA MARINA! – gritó un Marine, apuntándolo directamente a la cabeza desde atrás. - ¡DIRÍJASE AL PUERTO Y TODO IRÁ BIEN!

Si…si conseguía que el jefe de esa escoria obedeciera, tal vez los otros…

…pero la expresión de Zeff no cambió.

De hecho, incluso, su sonrisa se acentúo MÁS.

-No me da la puta gana seguirte, mocoso de mierda. ¿No querías que entrara en la prisión? Pues ahora me quedo en este cuartel por mis santos cojones. Ya estoy harto de que me cargues como un fardo.

Las risas estallaron alrededor del Marine, que, enfurecido, encañonó a Zeff con más fuerza.

-¿Te tengo que sedar otra vez, puto viejo de mierda…?

…pero ese Marine salió volando como si nada,con varios dientes menos, de la brutal patada que le dio Zeff con su pata de palo entre los aplausos y las risas generales de la gente del Baratie, que seguía moviéndose hacia la salida.

-¡Venga, largaos todos, yo os cubro! – gritó Zeff.

Aunque, entre los gritos de alegría de los suyos y de dolor de los marines, no escuchó como un silbido…

Patty, como los demás, tuvo que guiñar los ojos al salir a la luz del sol…

…y, en cuanto los abrió, quedó de piedra al ver el suelo sembrado de cadáveres mientras dos mujeres se encargaban de librarse de los demás.

Pero casi todos los que habían salido se fijaron especialmente en una.

-¡Eh, yo a ti te conozco! – sonrió Patty al reconocer a Nami - ¡Tú eres la tía que estaba en los Mugiwara! ¡Joder, lo que me alegro de verte!

-¡Sí, y gracias, pero no hay tiempo! ¡El barco está ahí, así que tenemos que correr!

-¡Seguidnos! – gritó Robin antes de mirar hacia Luffy y gritar - ¡Luffy, nos vamos! ¡Despeja el camino! – luego cogió el Den Den Mushi - ¡Franky, vamos allá!

-¡Roger, morenaza! ¡PREPARAMOS EL COUP DE BURST!

-¡JOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó la voz de Luffy a lo lejos.

-¡Oye, ¿y el mocoso?! – empezó Carne, mientras corría al lado de Nami.

-¿Lo de que lo habían capturado era mentira, verdad? – casi afirmó otro.

-¡Sí, lo era! ¡Tranquilos, que está bien! – sonrió Nami en la carrera - ¡Está…!

¡SSSSSHHHHHHHAWP!

¡BOUM!

Y todos quedaron helados cuando la puerta que daba la salida a la prisión se derrumbó.

Por completo.

-¡MIERDA, QUEDABA GENTE DENTRO! – gritó alguien.

-¡JEFE! – gritaron Patty y Carne, yendo a volver… .

-¡Mierda…Sanji y Zoro no han llegado aún! – masculló Nami.

-¿Tú crees que…? – empezó Robin… .

Pero eso se había vuelto a llenar de Marines...

Aunque era claro que ya eran bastantes menos.

-¡Lo repetiré por última vez! – gritó el sargento, ya algo recuperado. - ¡Rendíos, piratas…!

-¡NI LO SUEÑES! – gritó Luffy, que ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a abrir camino junto con los demás

-¡EJECUTEN LA ORDEN! – gritó el sargento, ya dándolo todo por perdido. - ¡SAQUEN LUEGO A QUIEN PUEDAN!

Al mismo tiempo, Chopper, transformado, buscando más que posibles heridos, empezó a levantar las rocas a toda prisa, con ayuda de algunos del Baratie.

Pero quedaron helados al oír un silbido dentro.

Como de cuchillas volando… .

La oscuridad se hizo de pronto, súbitamente, en la prisión, mientras las paredes temblaban, con la salida principal cortándose entre los gritos de los piratas que quedaban allí cubriendo a los otros…

…y Zeff siseó al notar que algo le cortaba en el hombro.

A pesar del escozor, consiguió dar una patada a la silueta que se le acercó…

A lo mejor si le jodemos la otra pierna ya no es tan gallito…

…pero aulló de dolor cuando otra cuchilla le impactó de nuevo, esta vez en su pierna auténtica, que le hizo caer mientras se escuchaban carcajadas de los marines y gritos de los piratas que también habían sido alcanzados por las cuchillas y caían al suelo entre los dolores del paralizante nervioso.

Zeff apretó los dientes, tratando de levantarse, mientras los Marines que venían con las armas del equipo N, muy ufanos, se acercaban, alumbrándolo con la linterna, ignorando todos los ruidos de alrededor.

-Vamos a sacar a este viejo de mierda de aquí, antes de que esto reviente… - dijo uno, cogiendo al viejo del pelo.

-¿Y los demás?

-A esos que les follen…el más importante es el viejo, ¿no? Pues…

Pero de pronto, ese cayó muerto, sin poder ni apretar la presa…

-¿Es que no os han enseñado a respetar a los mayores, gilipollas? – rugió una voz, amenazantes…

…y todos los que se habían acercado aullaron de dolor, cuando unas brutales patadas que quemaban los reventaron, literalmente, cayendo todos muertos al lado de los piratas que habían derribado mientras los otros Marines, confusos en la oscuridad, quedaron helados por unos momentos, tratando de recoger las linternas.

Zeff jadeó, comenzando a perder la consciencia, paralizándose…

…pero notó una mano que le secaba el sudor, dándole un poco de agua mientras con la otra le desataba todo lo que le apretaba.

-Aguanta, viejo de mierda…te…te pondrás bien, ¿vale?

Zeff no tuvo ni que mirar cuando una linterna se acercó a su cara para reconocer esa voz.

-Re…nacuajo…sabía…sabía que era menti… - murmuró con una débil sonrisa, instantes antes de perder la consciencia por un rato.

Sanji, aliviado de que las verdaderas heridas de Zeff no fueran mucho más severas, aguantó un gesto de dolor de su costado mientras se apresuraba a inyectarle a Zeff el contraveneno…y respiró cuando notó que la respiración del viejo pirata, aunque inconsciente, se normalizaba, y que su cuerpo ya no parecía paralizado.

Bien, Chopper, joder, bien… .

Ahora…tenía…tenía que inyectar a los otros y ayudarlos a salir a todos de allí.

Pero se preparó, poniéndose delante del viejo, al oír movimientos alrededor de la luz, apretando los dientes al notar su costado resentido por los ataques y por haber roto la puerta que llevaba hasta allí desde dentro del cuartel.

Entonces, casi sonrió al oír un ruido muy característico.

Los Marines, en ese par de minutos, habían podido reagruparse, yendo con todo el silencio del mundo hacia Kurosahi, que estaba claramente en alerta.

-Oni Giri.

Y los últimos Marines gritaron, muertos por brutales cortes, mientras Zoro Roronoa, con gesto de fastidio, se metía en el haz de luz de la linterna entre los ruidos del derrumbe:

Lo primero que te dicen, NO TE FUERCES, HOSTIAS. – masculló, mirando al rubio, cuyo costado sangraba del esfuerzo.

-¿¡Y TÚ QUÉ, MARIMO DE MIERDA!? – gritó Sanji al ver que ya ni llevaba las vendas y oler el olor a sangre. Joder, esperaba que fuera de los marines.

-¡¿YO?! ¡SI TÚ HACES EL GILIPOLLAS, QUIÉN COÑO QUEDA PARA SALVARTE EL CULO, ¿EH?! – entonces Zoro lo cogió del brazo, levantándolo con todo el cuidado del que era capaz. - ¿Puedes…puedes andar? – preguntó, en tono preocupado.

-Au…sí…pero tengo que inyectar a los otros… - masculló Sanji, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantar también a Zeff, pero Zoro lo frenó.

-Ve inyectando a los otros. Yo me ocupo. Eso sí, te doy treinta segundos. ¿Puedes?

-No me jodas, anda – sonrió Sanji en la oscuridad, apresurándose todo lo que el dolor en su costado le permitía.

Mientras, el ruido del temblor aumentaba…

Zoro, justo a tiempo, notó que Sanji terminaba, poniéndose a su lado, y, preparándose para sujetarlo en cuanto terminara, Zoro cargó.

-¡160 POUND HO!

Y, de pronto, en la prisión, se hizo la luz a la par que cientos de piedras salían despedidas, terminando de destrozar ese cuartel mientras ahora una verdadera marea humana, con los heridos cogidos entre varios, se dirigía al Sunny, que tenía la pasarela sacada…

…dejando nada más que ruinas y algún que otro herido para cuando Hina, desesperada, pudo llegar después de forzar su barco al máximo.


	11. Ahora tú(bis)

(se asoma, como de tapadillo) Ey, pssh...atentas, chicas...

En el (AHORA TÜ), watch?v=hkbJ3l7-f9A...

...y hala, ya me voy...comentarios al final...

Dentro, capítulo...

**AHORA TÚ(BIS)**

¡BAMF!

¡CRASH!

Los golpes y los gritos se oían por todo el Sunny desde la torre de vigilancia.

-¿¡EN SERIO TE CREÍSTE QUE IBA A MORIRME CUANDO RECIBISTE ESA MIERDA DE CARTA, RENACUAJO!?

-¡A MÍ NO ME LLAMES RENACUAJO, VIEJO CHOCHO! ¡ERES TAN DECRÉPITO QUE ERA CREÍBLE!

¡BAMF!

-¡¿PERO DÓNDE VAS TÚ, CRIATURA?!

-¡HABLÓ, EL ABUELO!

¡CRASH!

Chopper, furioso, cogió su botiquín, apresurándose a ir hacia arriba.

¡Encima de que acababa de terminar, iban estos a matarse entre sí, joder!

-¡CON LA GILIPOLLEZ SE VAN A ABRIR LOS DOS LAS HERIDAS!

Pero notó que le sujetaban del brazo.

-Déjalos, Chopper. – atajó Zoro.

Chopper lo miró confuso.

-¿Pero no estaba preocupado por él? – preguntó el renito.

-Si se llevan muy bien... – sonrió Luffy.

-Pues menos mal... – silbó Nami. – No quiero ni imaginarlo si se llevaran mal…

-Como me destrocen algo del barco, a ver si voy a ser yo el que infle a alguien a hostias. – masculló Franky…

Aunque por otra parte, estaba encantado, preparándoles a los del Baratie sitios para dormir en el Sunny, ya fuera en las camas o en sacos de dormir repartidos por el barco.

Recibidas las curas por parte de Chopper y como olvidadas totalmente esas dos semanas de cautiverio, todos estaban instalándose ya.

Además, ya hacía sus buenas tres horas que se habían alejado del cuartel, así que suponían que aún no llegarían refuerzos.

Podían respirar…

…y eso llevaba ya un rato respirándose en el ambiente.

-Me gustaría ver la cara que van a poner los que han liado esto cuando encuentren el cuartel tal como lo hemos dejado – rió Ussop por lo bajo. – Tiene que ser para enmarcarla.

Ya había visto la cara de ese idiota patilludo, gordo y pelirrojo cuyas naves se habían cargado entre Franky y él antes de caer al agua, hinchado como un sapo mareado mientras trataba de aferrarse a los maderos, llorando de impotencia.

Conque la de la tal Hina fuera la mitad de patética, ya se darían por satisfechos… .

-Joder, yo por ver esa cara, pago – dijo Carne, entre risas – Pero lo que haga falta, ¿eh?

-Que se jodaaaaan – rio otro de los piratas – cocineros.

-Para mí que más de uno acaba degradado – dijo Zoro, apoyado contra la pared, con una media sonrisa.

-Seguramente – dijo Robin – Esto ha debido sentarles, aunque en bastante menor escala, parecido a lo de Ennies Lobby…- sonrió un poco, con nostalgia - Aunque no bajemos la guardia. Pueden volver a por vosotros.

-Tranquila, que esta vez estaremos prevenidos – dijo Patty.

-Y no os preocupéis, que os voy a poner unas cosas que no os va a tocar ni Dios – dijo Franky.

Nami sonrió un poco, mirando al horizonte.

El tiempo, además, pintaba más que bien.

-Vale – dijo, mirando el mapa que tenía en las manos– Estamos cerca de la Red Line…y…según la posición, tardaremos…cosa de una semana en llegar al Baratie.

-Buff, que alivio, pronto estaremos en casa. – suspiró Patty.

-Os dejaremos los planos y lo que he hecho por si volvieran a venir esos hijos de puta a por vosotros – dijo Franky.

-¿Cómo el gancho ese?

-¡Exacto!

-Como no está Sanji ahora disponible lo pregunto yo – dijo Ussop, aún algo nervioso mientras se oía de fondo el ruido de la pelea. - ¿Tenemos comida para tanta gente?

-¡Por eso no te preocupes, hombre! – sonrió Patty - ¡Ya nos encargamos nosotros de eso! Con lo que tenéis en el tanque, de momento, nos podemos apañar.

-¿De alguna forma os tenemos que dar las gracias, no? – dijo Carne – Además…recordad que en una semana volveremos al Baratie…

A Luffy, como por arte de magia, comenzó a desbordarle la saliva de la boca.

-Os regalaremos ESA COMIDA, que nos conocemos. – zanjó Carne, con una mirada aparentemente asesina bajo sus gafas de sol.

-Joooo... – se quejó Luffy, poniendo ojitos y haciendo pucheros.

-Que no, hombre, que era una broma. – sonrió Carne - Os lo merecéis, joder.

-¡Gracias! – gritaron Ussop, Chopper y Nami mientras Robin sonreía.

-¡JODEEEEER, PERO QUÉ GENTE MÁS MAJAAAA! ¡QUÉ FAMILIA MÁS SIMPÁTICA TIENE SANJI, JODEEEER! – sollozó Franky a voz en grito.

Zoro, simplemente, sonrió.

Luffy entonces sonrió, de oreja a oreja, al fijarse en Zoro:

-Cierto…también tenemos que celebrar lo de Sanji y Zoro, ¿no?

-¿El qué? – preguntó uno del Baratie.

Eso hizo que el peliverde se pusiera tenso.

-Luffy… - empezó a decir Zoro, más al ver las caras de los del Baratie…

-¡Luffy, espera, no sabes aún si Sanji quiere que ya…! – empezó Ussop.

Pero Luffy, sin darse por enterado, siguió:

-Sí, hombre…que también hay que celebrar que los dos son ahora pareja…

Los del Baratie se contuvieron en un momento de tenso silencio…

…

…

…

Y, de pronto, varios gritos como uno solo se escucharon a cosa de dos kilómetros de distancia en todo el mar:

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Luffy…te voy a matar, pensó Zoro, apretando los dientes…

…y más al ver cómo lo miraban los del Baratie.

Bueno …mataría a Luffy si es que Sanji no se le adelantaba antes, claro…

Arriba, la cosa ya había parado, con Zeff jadeando en el suelo y Sanji contra la pared.

Sanji, a pesar del cabreo, por dentro sonrió.

El viejo estaba mejor que él, joder.

Había llegado a preocuparse en la prisión y cuando había visto cómo Chopper lo atendía allí en el Sunny, pero vamos…unos cuantos moratones le habían quitado la preocupación.

EL viejo, bajo el bigote, también sonreía. Le había jodido muchísimo que le usaran para intentar joder al mocoso, y ahora lo veía con la misma cara con la que a él le había quedado claro que quería ser pirata…

A pesar de la mala hostia, el chico estaba radiante.

Entonces, recordó algo.

También había visto esa expresión hacia un rato.

Rato en que se había dado cuenta de ese algo mientras le habían estado curando y el renacuajo no se había apartado de la cama.

Se había dado cuenta de que Roronoa no se había apartado del renacuajo ni con agua caliente…

…y no parecía ser sólo "amigo"… .

-Entonces…¿Roronoa? ¿Es lo que me parece? – dijo el mayor, algo seco.

Sanji, con eso, sacó un cigarro, dando una calada.

Vale, joder, pensó …el viejo se había dado cuenta.

Desde luego, más sabía el Diablo por viejo que por diablo.

La mira de Sanji fue firme.

-Sí. Lo es. – dijo, lisa y llanamente.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio mientras ambos cruzaban las miradas.

Finalmente, Zeff, bajando la mirada, suspiró.

-Renacuajo… - masculló - En fin, es tu culo, no el mío…

Pero Sanji supo que no lo decía en serio.

-¿Estás seguro? – dijo el viejo, en el mismo tono.

-Sí. – repitió el rubio.

Entonces Zeff suspiró, incorporándose en el suelo.

-Bien. – después le tendió la mano - Anda, ayúdame a levantarme.

Sanji la cogió, yendo a ayudarle.

Y, con eso, de pronto, el viejo lo estaba abrazando,algo rígido por la falta de costumbre pero con fuerza, sin decir nada.

Sanji, levemente, sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo al viejo, con la misma fuerza.

Joder…se alegraba tanto de que se lo tomara así, de verlo bien después de esas casi dos semanas de angustia…

Todo había merecido la pe…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Ese grito los hizo separarse…

…y Sanji casi notó como si su cabeza pudiera estallar en llamas al ver la cara de idiota de Luffy mientras los del Baratie miraban a Zoro con tal expresión que la palabra "pasmo" se quedaba corta…

El cigarro se partió de lo fuerte que apretó los dientes.

Luffy, yo te mato…

Los del Baratie todavía no reaccionaban después del grito colectivo.

-¿Es que he dicho algo malo? – dijo Luffy, con toda la inocencia del mundo…

-Luffy, hijo… - suspiró Nami, tachando algo en una libreta, haciendo que las rayas de una columna donde ponía "muy tonto" adelantaran una vez más a otra en la que ponía "·muy listo".

-¡MIRA, NO ME TOQUES LOS COJONES! – bramó Zoro, cogiéndolo del cuello. – ¿ESTÁS EN LA PUTA PARRA, O QUÉ?

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar murmullos:

-Joder, con lo que le gustaban al renacuajo las mujeres…parece mentira… - masculló un cocinero.

-Más que comer con los dedos… - ratificó otro.

-¿Pues qué habrá pasado para que el renacuajo se vuelva bujarra, y más con esas dos pedazo de tías en la tripulación, joder? – preguntó Carne, mirando a Nami y Robin, por si alguna se lo podía explicar.

-Uuuuuh…¿por dónde empiezo? – suspiró Ussop.

-¡TÚ ENCIMA NO TE HAGAS EL IMPORTANTE, HOSTIA! – gritó Zoro, soltando a un Luffy medio ahogado y haciendo que Ussop, con un grito, se escondiera detrás de Franky.

-¿O sea, que sois maricas? – dijo Patty, frotándose los ojos y mirando a Zoro como con suspicacia…

…instantes antes de salir despedido por una patada en el culo que lo tiró al agua.

-¿Algún problema con eso, Patty? – masculló Sanji, cogiendo un cigarrillo nuevo…

...y no le dio otra patada a Luffy porque Robin lo sujetó con sus brazos.

-¡Sanji, no te pierdas, que no lo ha dicho con mala idea! – gritó la morena.

-¡ME LA SUDA! – gritó Sanji.

-¡¿ENTONCES ES VERDAD?! – gritaron varios, aún pasmados...

…más al ver que, para remate, Zoro se ponía al lado de Sanji, apoyándole la mano en el hombro.

-Esta noche, cuando Robin esté dormida… - le susurró, lanzándole a Luffy otra mirada asesina, a lo que Sanji, con una sonrisa siniestra, asintió, con ganas.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS TIENE DE MALO QUE LO DIGA!? – gritó Luffy, recuperando el aire.

-¡Eso digo yo! – dijo Chopper, extrañado en serio de esas reacciones…a él le había sorprendido, pero…

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Entonces se hizo el silencio.

El viejo Zeff, renqueando sobre su pata de palo, avanzó, mirándolos a todos con seriedad.

-Dejad de armar follón, joder, que nos salvan y encima estamos de invitados, so gentuza. – gruñó, mirando un momento a la pareja - Si son maricones, son maricones. – luego suspiró al darse cuenta de un chapoteo más que característico – Y que alguien se tire a por Patty, que parece que tengo que estar en todo, hostia.

Dos o tres, como recuperados, fueron a hacerle caso, mientras Franky los llevaba hasta donde estaba el Mini Merry.

Pero Zoro se dio cuenta de que Zeff no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Inspiró, apretando la mano del hombro de Sanji, preparado para lo que viniera mientras el viejo avanzaba hacia ellos y Sanji también apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Zoro cuando Robin le quitó los brazos para acompañar a Franky.

Entonces, Zeff, con toda la seriedad del mundo, dijo a Zoro:

-Te tengo vigilado, Roronoa. Si me entero de que el renacuajo deja de sonreír, yo en persona te colgaré por los cojones del palo mayor del restaurante y te usaré de saco de boxeo hasta que se me reviente la pata de palo.

-No te enterarás porque no pasará, viejo – replicó Zoro, con la misma expresión.

-Más te vale – replicó Zeff…

…con una levísima sonrisa.

Y con eso, se giró, mirando a los suyos, que de pronto recordaron que tenían que seguir poniendo los sacos de dormir.

-Niña, llévame a la cocina – dijo Zeff a Nami, seco.

-Ah…¡Vale, vale, enseguida! – gritó ella, acompañando al viejo.

Y se fueron, como si tal cosa.

Con eso, los dos, respiraron.

-¿Ya se lo habías dicho? – masculló Zoro, tapándose la cara mientras Sanji se encendía un cigarrillo, momento que aprovechó Luffy para huir con Chopper y Ussop.

-Antes de que el capullo de Luffy hiciera los honores… . – suspiró el rubio – Digamos que en Zeffiano te está dando su bendición.

-Qué ilusión – dijo Zoro, medio irónicamente.

Aunque, la verdad, sólo medio.

Sabía que Sanji no había sabido cómo se lo iban a tomar los del Baratie…

Y, la verdad, no parecía haber sido tan terrible. El mismo cocinero parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima…

Y él también se lo había quitado, ya que estábamos.

El caso…es que ya era totalmente "oficial".

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose, algo más tranquilos.

Todo…era…

…era perfecto…

Suavemente, tras apartarle a Sanji el pelo de la cara, Zoro acercó sus labios, con lo que ambos se besaron, con ganas, abrazándose….

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡DEJADLO PARA LUEGO, MARIIIICAAAS!

-¡PATTY, QUE TE VAYAS A LA PUTA MIERDA! – gritó Sanji, yendo a darle otra patada.

Bueno, vale, tal vez faltara un poco para que la cosa fuera perfecta, suspiró Zoro.

Aunque no había empezado mal.

Ya…por fin, suspiró Zoro, entrando en la cocina para echar un trago de sake.

Porque desde luego, se lo había ganado.

Menuda semanita.

Ya hacía una hora escasa que se habían ido del Baratie rumbo de nuevo a Gran Line, después de estar los dos días anteriores reparando todo lo que habían jodido los marines, junto con unas cuantas cosas nuevas que les había ayudado a añadir Franky para la defensa…

Y, el último día, habían estado todo el día comiendo…

_-Espero…que tengáis hambre. Vamos, la casa invita…antes de que Luffy acabe con las existencias, claro…_

Desde luego, el cocinero tenía razón: pocas veces había acabado tan harto, de comida y de sake… .

Y, a pesar de los comentarios y gruñidos de esa semana, el que no dejaran de hincharle y pincharle a él sobre todo del resto de la tripulación, y no sólo durante la fiesta de despedida sino prácticamente desde _ese_ día, le había dejado más que claro que ya lo consideraban parte de la familia, por mucho que siguiera chocándoles el no ver a Sanji babeando detrás de una tía. Aun así, parecían haberlo ido aceptando… .

Sobre todo…cuando Ussop se había ido de la lengua y les había contado por qué había empezado todo…

Lo que era a él, lo que le chocaba muchísimo era lo silencioso que estaba ahora el barco, sin todos los del Baratie gritando, roncando repartidos entre las habitaciones o en la cubierta del barco, diciendo palabrotas o haciendo bromitas y comentarios sobre él y Sanji…

…que en el fondo y conforme había pasado la semana sabía que no eran a mala hostia, pero las pelotas se las tocaban igual.

Y más de uno y más de una vez había salido volando por las patadas del cocinero, que no había dejado de fumar sin inmutarse en la inmensa mayoría de las ocasiones. Además, si eso fallaba, él sólo tenía que llevarse la mano a las espadas, e iba como la seda.

Joder, no me extraña con esa familia que el cocinero haya salido como ha salido, pensó Zoro para sí, cogiendo por fin una botella…aunque sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Por fin…por fin, para bien, había acabado todo. Los del Baratie habían vuelto sanos y salvos a su casa, y Sanji y él…

Tomó un trago más largo, celebrándolo.

Y tomó otro más, con una leve sonrisa pícara, al darse cuenta de algo.

Por fin solos…

Bueno, todo lo solos que se podía estar en ese barco de locos, claro.

Ya estaba echando de menos esos días en los que habían dormido solos, por todo… .

Estaba deseando no sólo hacerle el amor al cocinero, sino también despertar con él al lado, o notarlo en la cama, u oírle hablar mientras se dormían o estaban tumbados, sin más…

…cosa que esa semana había sido prácticamente imposible entre que se habían tenido que salir de la habitación y con todos los del Baratie repartidos por el barco mientras ellos dormían en cubierta…y que ahora estaba empezando a pensar que cómo…

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que, sobre la mesa del comedor, había una nota.

_¡Eh!¡Pareja!¡Espero_

_que lo paséis bien ahora _

_que se ha ido la familia política!_

_¡Desde luego, ahora tenéis sitio, _

_como mi morenaza y yo!_

_¡QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS!_

_¡SÚPEEEEER!_

-Voy a matar a Franky… - rugió Zoro, arrugando la nota, sin entender demasiado.

-Se lo he pedido yo.

(AHORA TÚ)

Se giró al oír la voz de Sanji.

Y, por si su frase lo había extrañado poco, lo extrañó todavía más su leve sonrojo.

-¿Qué le has pe…?

-Marimo imbécil…¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que la cocina es un poco más pequeña?

Con eso Zoro se fijó entonces en que sí, y que había una puerta que no había estado antes ahí.

Y Sanji, despacio, abrió esa puerta.

Dentro, había una nueva habitación, pequeña pero acogedora, con el suelo enmoquetado de un profundo color púrpura y de una madera oscura que la hacía todavía más hogareña junto con una lámpara con los cristales morados que emitía un suave color blanco pero como apagado sin dejar de iluminar.

El pequeño espacio había sido aprovechado al máximo, con una puertecilla que llevaba a un cuarto de baño con ducha, con un armario empotrado apenas visible a simple vista, y con dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de una cama grande, más grande que una de matrimonio normal, de diseño sencillo pero sólido y acogedor en su madera también oscura y en su colcha color púrpura.

Y, del mismo color, también, era un sofá, cuyo aspecto engañaba, pues parecía pequeño, pero en nada que Zoro entró a verlo, se dio cuenta de lo realmente grande que era, de lo cómodo que parecía…

…y suspiró cuando tocó la suave tela. Era…era comodísimo…

Y se dio cuenta de que la tela del sofá era la misma que la de la colcha de la cama.

Sanji sonrió un poco al ver su reacción.

Él…también había echado mucho de menos estar a solas con el marimo, por todo, pero si ya le habían tocado los cojones ciertos comentarios de los del Baratie, cuando se besaban porque les daba la gana, si los hubiesen pillado durmiendo… .

Además…ahora que Zeff y el resto de su familia estaban bien, en casa, con todo arreglado, Sanji quería poder estar así con él sin el peso de la angustia, de diario…

Despacio, entró con él, enseñándole la habitación.

-¿Ves?, se llega desde aquí, desde la cocina… . Y…está alejada de las otras habitaciones. Por lo visto, Franky ha hecho otra para Robin y él, cerca del taller. – dijo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo - Creo…que estaremos así mejor, más tran… .

Sintió entonces cómo Zoro lo abrazaba con fuerza, mientras se escuchaba la puerta cerrarse casi de un portazo. Enseguida Sanji jadeó en el fuerte beso que Zoro le dio, apoyándolo contra la pared…

…y gimió más fuerte cuando la mano de Zoro, apresuradamente, comenzó a pasearse por su cuerpo, casi rompiéndole la ropa mientras con la otra le aferraba.

Jo…der…

-Uh…Es…espera…no tan rá….- gimió al notar que Zoro lo aferraba, mordiéndole el cuello con ganas, sin dejarle ni moverse - …Es…pera…

-No...nunca...

Eso irritó un poco más a Sanji, que se revolvió entre jadeos, apretando los dientes.

-Cómo...cómo se nota...que no eres tú el que...¡A ver si a ti te gusta tanto!

-Ya lo probé una vez, gracias. – masculló Zoro, algo mosqueado.

-¡UNA VEZ! – replicó Sanji, sonriendo entonces con malicia mientras le agarraba con ganas de las muñecas - ¡A ver si ahora vas a ser tú el que reciba, hostias!

Zoro, con eso, lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sí…eso también lo había echado de menos… .

Puedes intentarl...

Antes de que terminara, Sanji lo había tirado sobre la cama, tratando de sujetarlo mientras lo besaba con ganas, con fuerza...

...aunque enseguida se tuvo que revolver cuando Zoro, sin romper el beso, trató de invertir posiciones.

Pronto, ambos estaban hechos un revoltijo sobre las sábanas,cada vez menos interesados en "pelearse" y más en buscarse, riendo entre besos, entre caricias, abriéndose la ropa pero más por "jugar" que por dominar, dejándola caer por la moqueta entre carcajadas… .

Así, Sanji apenas sí se dio cuenta de que Zoro había quedado sobre él en la cama, sólo riéndose al notar los besos del marimo en el cuello, al oírlo reír contra él mientras sus manos lo sujetaban medio en broma…

De lo que sí se dio cuenta era de que Zoro, sonriendo, lo miraba, en silencio, de una forma que, poco a poco, le hizo dejar de reírse, notando cómo un extraño cosquilleo le crecía en el pecho y le subía hasta las mejillas, haciendo que se ruborizara.

• ¿Qué…qué pasa?

• Me gusta verte así – le susurró Zoro, acariciándole la mejilla antes de besarlo con suavidad en los labios.

Sanji cerró los ojos, aún más avergonzado, pero sintiéndose extrañamente feliz.

Sí…lo era…

Como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo.

No.

Como no lo había sido nunca.

_Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero_

_cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma…_

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Zoro… .

• A…anda… - murmuró el rubio, abriendo los ojos.

• ¿Hum? – preguntó Zoro, con extrañeza.

• Hazme…hazme el amor, Zoro…

Eso pudo con el peliverde.

• ¿No…no decías…? – susurró, aún sin creerse lo que acababa de oír.

Pero Sanji le tapó suavemente la boca con los dedos.

• Po…podremos hacerlo así otra vez…ahora…yo…te necesito así…por favor… - le susurró, tierno, incitante, haciendo con eso que Zoro se sonrojara incluso…

Y que te gusta más, también – le sonrió el peliverde, con cierta burlona malicia bajo su sonrojo, sujetándole ahora las manos con una de las suyas con más fuerza mientras le besaba con cariño el cuello – Di la verdad.

-Vete…vete a cagar – masculló Sanji sonrojado pero entre risas…

…y gimió al notar que la mano de Zoro se deslizaba suavemente por su entrepierna, acariciándolo con ganas mientras lo seguía besando, con más fuerza.

-Dilo… - sonrió más Zoro, comenzando a aventurar suavemente un dedo dentro de él…luego dos, mientras sus labios acariciaban tiernamente su vientre, con su barbilla frotando su erección como por casualidad pero realmente con toda la intención.

Annngh…ni…hablar… - rio Sanji entre gemidos, apretando la otra mano de Zoro, más cuando éste empezó a entrar, despacito…

Pero quedó de piedra al notar que Zoro se quedaba quieto, sólo sonriéndole con toda la malicia de la que era capaz.

Dilo…o no sigo…

-¡Ca…bróooon! – gimió Sanji, tratando inútilmente de moverse, mortificado por unos segundos al ver la sonrisita de Zoro…

…pero comenzó a relajarse al notar su calor, sus manos sujetándolo suavemente al tiempo que, aunque sin moverse, los unía…

Al ver su mirada…

Sanji sonrió…

Y Zoro no pudo contener un gemido cuando Sanji, poniéndose medio de perfil, le puso la pierna sobre el hombro, atrayéndolo con fuerza sobre él…

-Joder…cocinero…

Y suspiró al notar que Sanji le rodeaba el cuello con uno de sus brazos, acercando suavemente sus labios a su oído…

-Me…encanta tenerte así…Me…Te…te quiero, marimo_…_

_Ahora tú_

_Llegaste a mí, amor,_

_Y sin más cuentos_

_Apuntas directo_

_En medio del alma…_

Con eso, toda la malicia se fue de la expresión del peliverde…

• Yo también… - le susurró Zoro, acariciándole la cara – Joder…Sanji…yo…yo también…yo también te quiero…

Y con eso, Zoro lo abrazó, besándolo, acariciándolo, tomándolo del todo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse, sentándolo sobre sus piernas, suspirando cuando el rubio lo aferró así con brazos y piernas, fundiéndose con él como si en vez de una semana hubiese pasado una puta eternidad; perdiéndose en él con su lengua, con sus labios, con sus caricias; invadiéndolo, con desesperación, con ternura...

…ambos replicándose, uniéndose con ganas, con pasión, con dulzura…

…sin ganas de separarse, queriendo estar así para siempre…

…sin prisa…

Tenían…todo el tiempo del mundo… .

_Ahora tú…_

_…llegaste a mí…_

FIN

T_T, jooo...*_*

Y…se terminó.

Con esto y con los otros fics, guapas, os quería desear FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TODAS;).

¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que terminando mi primer fic de One Piece? ^_^Porque sí, HE TERMINADO MI PRIMER ZOSAN T_T, y estoy más que contenta con el resultado^^. Ha sido divertido, emotivo, entretenido, bonito…

A todas vosotras, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, Y ESPERO QUE HAYÁIS DISFRUTADO "AHORA TÚ" TANTO COMO YO ^_^

¡UN BESAZO Y NOS SEGUIREMOS LEYENDO!

¡ARIGATOOOOO!


End file.
